La Huida
by linlig
Summary: Varios disparos se escucharon, todas las personas de la mansión corrieron hacia el origen de los disparos y se alarmaron al descubrir que era en la oficina del nono cuando entraron se encontraron una escena que nunca esperaron ver, se encontraba Tsuna con pistola en mano apuntando al cuerpo de nono que yacía en el suelo con varios disparos de balas en el pecho.
1. Chapter 1

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece sino a Akira Amano

La huida

Capítulo I

Varios disparos se escucharon, todas las personas de la mansión corrieron hacia el origen de los disparos y se alarmaron al descubrir que era en la oficina del nono cuando entraron se encontraron una escena que nunca esperaron ver, se encontraba Tsuna con pistola en mano apuntando al cuerpo de nono que yacía en el suelo con varios disparos de balas en el pecho.

-T...TU MATASTE AL NONO- grito un guardián de la tormenta del noveno cuando salió del shock

-NO JUUDAIME NUNCA HARIA ALGO ASI- dijo totalmente alterado Gokudera- juudaime por favor díganos que fue lo que paso

-Si Tsuna dinos que es lo que sucedió – dijo Yamamoto lo más calmado que pudo

-Decimo si no nos dice quien fue el culpable lo consideraremos como el principal sospechoso - hablo uno de los guardianes de nono, el sinceramente no creía que Tsuna sería capaz de algo así, él era demasiado bueno y amable, debía haber otra explicación

-Hey Tsuna habla de una vez, te hicieron una pregunta ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sucedió aquí?- Reborn dijo alterado por el silencio de Tsuna, el solo se había quedado ahí parado sin decir palabra alguna

Tsuna voltio a verlos dándoles una sonrisa torcida, casi una mueca, soltó la pistola, corrió hacia la ventana y salto. Todos vieron sorprendidos lo que paso, Tsuna en vez de dar una explicación salto hacia la ventana y huyo era casi como aceptara que el hecho que es el culpable, pero eso era imposible, el nunca sería capaz de lago así.- todos síganlo no dejen que escape- ordeno el guardián de la tormenta del nono, todos salieron de su aturdimiento y comenzaron a correr, en especial la decima generación, querían decirle a su jefe que creían en él y que no lo iban a dejarlo solo.

-Vamos al jardín lo más probable es que siga ahí- dijo Reborn corriendo lo más rápido que podía

-Pero si uso sus guantes- preguntó preocupado Gokudera

-Esperemos que no- Reborn rogaba que no tuviera sus guantes, aunque le dijo que los tuviera a todo momento a pesar de que este en la mansión, por si se producía un ataque enemigo, por primera vez deseo que lo no lo obedezca

Llegaron al jardín pero ya era demasiado tarde vieron como Tsuna se iba volando en el cielo

-NO JUUDAIME VUELVE, NOSOTROS NO LO CULPAMOS DE NADA-grito desesperadamente Gokudera, pero fue en vano Tsuna ya estaba muy lejos ahora y no lo podía oír

-No puede ser ¿por qué Tsuna huyo así?, nosotros estábamos dispuestos a escucharlo- dijo con desesperación Yamamoto

-Nosotros lo íbamos a escuchar – dijo Ryohei sin su usual extremo al igual que los otros no entendía del porqué del comportamiento de Tsuna

-Tsuna-nii vuelve por favor quien le va dar dulces a Lambo-san- lloriqueo el guardián más joven

-Herbívoro lo morderé hasta la muerte cuando lo vea- Hibari aunque no lo quería demostrar estaba preocupado por Tsuna

-Boss por favor vuelve- Chrome estaba muy sorprendida por la acción del castaño había huido como si fuera un criminal ella estaba segura que él no había hecho nada malo

-Kufufufu más le vale regresar al pequeño vongola, necesito su cuerpo para poseerlo y destruir la mafia- Mukuro al igual que Hibari no quería demostrar su preocupación hacia el pequeño castaño

-Tsuna cuando vuelvas te daré un castigo que recordaras el resto de tu vida para que aprendes a no hacer algo así de estúpido otra vez- Reborn creía firmemente en la inocencia de Tsuna el nunca sería capaz de matar a nadie y menos a la persona que lo consideraba como su abuelo

-Reborn y guardianes del decimo por favor vengan conmigo- hablo el guardián del sol del nono

Todos se dirigieron a dentro, el guardián los dirigió hacia a la oficina del noveno con un gesto los hizo pasar, cuando entraron se encontraron todos los guardianes del noveno, todos lucían bastantes serios, eso les preocupo a los otros guardianes

-Debido a las circunstancias hemos declarado a Tsunayoshi Sawada culpable del asesinato del noveno vongola- dijo con una voz bastante seria el guardián de la tormenta y mano derecha de Timoteo

-¡QUE! Pero juudaime no hizo nada malo- protesto Gokudera

-El huyo de la escena del crimen además lo encontramos con el arma en la mano

-Pero eso no es posible Tsuna no haría algo como eso- defendió Yamamoto

-Si no fuera el culpable no hubiera escapado así- replico otro guardián del nono

-Pero él pudo estar asustado al extremo!- grito Ryohei

-Eso lo decidiremos cuando lo atrapemos ya hemos mandado equipos especiales para atraparlo también hemos hablado con vindice ellos también ayudaran atraparlo

Al o ir vindice todos los guardianes de congelaron, no podían creer que a su querido jefe lo iban a encerrar en vendicare, por un crimen que no cometió porque estaban seguros que Tsuna jamás mataría al noveno, el sería incapaz de matar ni una mosca.

-Cuando lo atrapemos lo llevaremos a juicio y si es declarado culpable lo encerraremos en vendicare

-Pero…pero juudaime es inocente- Gokudera nunca iba aceptar que su querido decimo es un asesino el no descansaría hasta probarlo

-Nosotros también ayudaremos a buscar- dijo Reborn, él también quería demostrar la inocencia de su estudiante; sin embargo se le hacía muy difícil con todas las pruebas en su contra

-Bien es mejor que sean más personas buscando, mañana comenzaremos la búsqueda ahora es muy tarde para hacerlo- hablo la mano derecha del nono, todos asintieron y se fueron a dormir mañana sería un largo día

-Cuando todos se fueron solo quedaron los guardianes de la novena generación

-Ustedes que piensan de todo esto- pregunto el guardián de la tormenta

-A mí me parece muy difícil que un chico como el haya podido hacer algo así

-A mí también, siempre me pareció un chico muy amable e inocente, nunca lo vi como un jefe mafioso

-Es cierto yo no podía comprender por qué Timoteo lo acepto, alguien como él nunca podría manejar una familia mafiosa

-Pero vemos que estábamos equivocados

-Tal vez haya otro culpable

-Pero no podemos encontrar alguna evidencia, al parecer solo estaban él y el jefe en la oficina

Todos quedaron en silencio ellos también querían creer que Tsuna no había hecho nada malo pero todas las evidencias estaban claras, el culpable era Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

Pasaron un mes desde la desaparición de Tsuna y no habían podido encontrarlo, en todo ese tiempo parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra, todos estaban bastantes deprimidos por no haber podido encontrar a su amigo y jefe

-Todos por favor escuchen ya han pasado un mes desde la desaparición de Tsunayoshi es obvio que él es el culpable- Gokudera quiso replicar por lo dicho por el guardián del nono pero una mirada de advertencia de Reborn le indico que se callara

-Por lo que no tenemos otra opción es que hemos decidido de destituirlo del título de decimo vongola, empezaremos la búsqueda de otro candidato para el puesto de jefe.

-Pero eso no es muy pronto solo han pasado un mes- dijo Reborn, no le gustaba en nada la decisión

-No hay lugar a replicas, vongola necesita un nuevo jefe ,hemos hecho todo lo posible para que las demás familias no se enteren de nuestro estado, pero no podremos encubrirlo mucho tiempo, es por eso que los actuales guardianes de Tsunayoshi dejaran el puesto de guardianes, creemos que no le gustara servir a otro jefe así que los dejamos libres

-Todos los guardianes se miraron, era cierto que jamás servirían a otro que no fuera el castaño, pero ellos ya se habían a acostumbrado a la vida llena de peligros, regresar a una vida pacifica era muy extraño.

-Eso quiere decir que ya no podremos buscar a Tsuna- pregunto Yamamoto

-Eso es cierto ustedes ya no estarán relacionados a vongola mas así que ya no tendrán que buscarlo eso déjenlo a nosotros.

-P… pero no…nosotros también queremos ayudar a encontrar a boss- dijo tímidamente Chrome, ella quería encontrar a Tsuna, para ella era muy especial a parte de su Mukuro-sama, Tsuna la había aceptado y le había dado una familia es por eso lo mínimo que podía hacer es buscarlo y comprobar su inocencia

-No se podrá hacer eso ustedes ya no son parte de vongola.

-Pero él es nuestro amigo

-Nunca abandonaría a juudaime

-Él es mi pequeño hermano y debo encontrarlo al extremo

-Lambo- san encontrara a dame-Tsuna y le exigirá muchos dulces

-Herbívoro tu no me dices lo que tengo que hacer

-Kufufufu si mi querida Nagui quiera encontrarlo entonces yo la ayudare, no creas que me lo puedes impedir

-Ya sé que están preocupados por su jefe, pero no hay otra alternativa este asunto ya no les concierne ahora entréguenme, todos sus vongola guear

Todos miraron serios al guardián de la tormenta del nono no iban a ceder tan fácilmente

-Chicos no me obliguen a usar la fuerza ahora entréguenme sus vongola guear- dijo con un aura demandante

No- corearon todos al mismo tiempo, los demás guardianes se hubieran reído de lo infantiles que se veían lo más jóvenes parecía que les estaban quitando su juguete preferido, pero esto era una situación seria ellos no estaban obedeciendo una orden

Todos entréguenlos de una vez- ahora fue el turno de Reborn de hablar, tenía su mirada escondida debajo del sombrero

-Pero Reborn-san

-Nada de peros obedezcan- Reborn soltó un aura más atemorizante que el guardián de la tormenta de nono

Todos sintieron un escalofrió al sentir el aura de Reborn y entregaron a regañadientes sus vongola guear; no querían hacer más enojado a Reborn, ellos querían vivir todavía.

-Ustedes ya no pueden hacer nada ya, Tsuna ya no es el jefe y ustedes ya no son guardianes lo mejor sería que volvieran a Nanimori , así que mañana mismo regresan a Japón- dijo el pequeño sicario sin lugar a replicas

-Todos estaban muy tristes ellos querían buscar a Tsuna, pero no podían hacer nada. Cada uno fue saliendo del cuarto muy deprimidos tenían que alistar sus cosas para mañana.

-Todos al llegar a Nanimori tomaron diferentes rumbos, en ningún momento se miraron todos tenían en mente a una sola persona, Tsuna. El único que no había regresado era Lambo que había vuelto a la familia bovino, pero había hecho todo un berrinche diciendo que quería ver a _mamma _y a I-pin, tuvieron que dormirlo para llevárselo, fue una despedida muy dolorosa.

* * *

-Nana se encontraba alegremente cocinando, ella no estaba enterada de nada, Reborn le dijo que Tsuna se iba a quedar en Italia a acabar su último año de preparatoria, Nana al recibir la noticia estuvo muy contenta de que Tsuna estudiara en el extranjero, no había notado el tono triste de Reborn

-''Espero que le vaya bien a mi Tsu-kun, cada día se parece más a su padre''- pensó soñadoramente, pensando que cuando llegara Tsuna le haría un gran banquete

Afuera recostada en una pared estaba Bianchi, ella había sido informada de todo de Reborn

-Tsuna espero que regreses, hazlo por mamma – murmuro mirando al techo

-Mamma tenemos hambre- dijeron alegremente dos niños Fuuta e I-pin

-Oh, no se preocupen el almuerzo ya va estar vayan poniendo la mesa

-Hi! – los dos corrieron a poner la mesa

* * *

Cuando volvieron a la escuela todos miraban a los tres, habían desaparecido por un mes y ahora regresaban como si nada, pero todos les sorprendio que el castaño no estaba con ellos

-Hey ¿Dónde está dame-Tsuna? Por fin decidió dejar el colegio- se burló un chico, todos soltaron una risita; a pesar de que Tsuna había mejorado bastante todavía seguía siendo considerado un bueno para nada por los demás chicos

Los tres guardianes se tensaron cuando escucharon el nombre del castaño, luego se molestaron por lo dicho por el chico

-Idiota más te vale que retires tus palabras, juudaime es mucho mejor que todos ustedes juntos y va a regresar para probárselos- el ex guardián de la tormenta saco sus dinamitas para volar al chico que se atrevió a burlarse de su querido juudaime.

Todos se sorprendieron que Yamamoto no tratara de detenerlo es más tenía una aura asesina que asusto a todos, pero lo que verdaderamente los sorprendio fue que la siempre tímida Chrome tuviera un aura aterradora alrededor de ella

-Go… Gokudera, Ya…Yamamoto, Do…Dokuro tomen asiento- dijo el profesor asustado por el aura asesina de los tres

Los tres no dijeron nada más y se asentaron, el profesor suspiro aliviado al igual que los demás chicos y el chico que se había burlado de Tsuna juro que nunca más lo volvería hacer

Cuando toco el timbre anunciando la hora del almuerzo, todos corrieron desesperados incluyendo al profesor la razón era en toda la clase el aura oscura de los tres chicos no había desaparecido, las únicas que no habían huido era Kyoko y Hana, la primera porque estaba muy preocupada por sus amigos y quería saber que había sucedido con Tsuna, la segunda era porque no quería dejar a su amiga con los dos 'monos'.

-Chicos ¿están bien? ¿Que le ocurrió a Tsuna-kun, por que no ha vuelto?

-Eso no te incumbe mujer- dijo toscamente bombardero

-Hey mono no le hables así a Kyoko- dijo molesta Hana por la forma de hablar de Gokudera, el hizo un gesto con la mano como no dándole importancia lo dicho por la castaña

Maa maa cálmense- el espadachín suspiro por la actitud de Gokudera sin el castaño cerca él no sabía cómo tratar a las personas- nosotros estamos bien solo cansados por el viaje y por Tsuna él está bien, él se quedó en Italia para estudiar- el beisbolista les dio una sonrisa falsa; que fue notada por los otros dos guardianes, al pasar tanto tiempo juntos todos ellos habían aprendido a conocerse bastante bien, Kyoko asintió convencida de lo que dijo Yamamoto, Hana lo miro no creyéndole mucho, pero no había forma de saber si era una mentira así que decidió creerle, a pesar de que tenía sus dudas.

-No te preocupes Boss va estar bien el regresara pronto-Chrome hablo más para convencer a ella misma que a Kyoko

Kyoko sonrió y salió del salón con su amiga, una vez que se fue la sonrisa de Yamamoto desapareció

-Espero que tengas razón Chrome- dijo Yamamoto con una mirada triste

-Claro que va a ser así juudaime va a regresar y va a aclarar de una vez por todas que fue lo que ocurrió- Gokudera dijo decididamente él creía fielmente en su amigo, los otros dos asistieron; ellos también creían en su amigo.

* * *

Un año después…

Iemitsu regreso a su casa, en su cara se podía varias ojeras y en sus ojos una profundo tristeza, después de que se enteró de Tsuna el primero no pudo creerlo, su hijo sería incapaz de hacer algo así y después de salir del shock él se puso a buscar, había movido a toda la CEDEF para buscarlo, buscaron por toda Italia y gran parte de Europa; sin embargo no encontraron nada, es como a su hijo se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. El jefe del CEDEF decidió tomarse unas vacaciones e irse de viaje con su esposa, ella estaba sola en casa, todos los niños se habían ido y Bianchi también; I-pin regreso con Fon, Fuuta se fue con Dino para mayor protección y Bianchi regreso a Italia porque fue llamada por su padre.

-Nana tu querido esposito ha vuelto- dijo la más alegre que pudo el rubio, no quería decirle nada a Nana sobre Tsuna

-Cariño, porque no avisaste que vendrías

-Quería darte una sorpresa- dijo dándole un beso haciendo sonrojar a Nana

-Oh me hubiera gustado que hubieras venido hace dos días- dijo Nana con una mano en su mejilla

-Y eso por qué-pregunto extrañado el rubio

-Es porque Tsu-kun vino hace una semana y se fue hace dos días, que lastima que no vinieras antes podríamos haber estado los tres juntos- Nana se deprimió debido a que ella quería a toda su familia junta aunque sea por una vez

-¿¡QUE!?- Iemitsu grito alterado, no podía creerlo su hijo que había estado buscando por un año apareció en el lugar menos esperado, su casa

-Tsu-kun se veía tan diferente, se le notaba más maduro, que rápido creció nuestro hijo- Nana comenzó a recordar cuando Tsuna tenía tres años y apenas podía caminar; ahora era todo un hombre, no se dio cuenta de la cara de sorpresa de su marido

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Me dijo que había conseguido trabajo en Italia y también dijo que vino para llevarse sus cosas, pero yo le dije que se quedara por un tiempo más y se quedó una semana, ¿no te dijo nada?

-No, yo estaba muy ocupado con el trabajo- respondió nerviosamente el rubio- es por eso que me he tomado vacaciones para que podamos viajar por el mundo

Oh eso suena genial, para celebrar hare una gran cena, tengo que comprar más ingredientes, ahora vuelvo- Nana le dio un beso a su marido y salió. Iemitsu fue arriba al cuarto de Tsuna, cuando lo abrió lo vio ordenado y limpio, cosa que era sorprendente considerando que el castaño era muy desordenado. Iemitsu camino hasta el armario, vio que su hijo dejo un poco de ropa que seguro que ya no le quedaban, lo cerro y se sentó en la cama, vio la mesa de noche y abrió el cajón encontrando una carta, la tomo y la leyó.

_**Para: cualquier persona que este leyendo esta carta**_

_**Para la persona que este leyendo esta carta, que lo más probable que seas tu papá, escribo esto para decir que estoy bien y que por favor no me busquen, yo ya no volveré más, espero que me perdonen algún día por esto, los extrañare mucho todos ustedes siempre serán mi familia, quiero que cuiden a mamá y si es posible no le cuenten nada ya sé que es egoísta pero no quiero que se decepcione más de mí, ya suficiente tiene con tener un hijo bueno para nada como para que le añadan que es un asesino, es el último favor que les pido**_

_**De: Sawada Tsunayoshi **_

Cuando Iemitsu termino de leer no pudo evitar llorar, Tsuna ya no iba volver más, en pocas palabras pareciese que él estuviera admitiendo que es el asesino de nono , eso lo entristeció mas, el siempre creyó en su hijo, había estado buscando alguna pista para probar la inocencia de Tsuna, pero no encontró nada y con esta carta indirectamente estaba aceptando que era el asesino, decidió quemar la carta esto era prueba suficiente para inculpar a su hijo, a pesar de todo no quería verlo encerrado en vendicare; con una llama en su dedo quemo la carta- no te preocupes Tsuna yo cuidare de tu madre y no le diré nada, yo tampoco quiero verla sufrir-salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta.

* * *

Seis meses después

Talbot sentía el brillo de las piedras que tenía, que antes eran los vongola guear, que habían regresado su forma original una semana después que los guardianes la entregaron, pero había una en especial, que brillaba con un intenso brillo naranja, era el vongola guear del cielo que se había sido encontrada hace dos meses. Talbot había oído que ese día se produjo un gran alboroto

Flash back

En la mansión vongola se encontraba varia, Xanxus había tomado el puesto del decimo vongola, al no haber otro candidato no hubo más remedio de que tomara el puesto.

-VOOOOOOIIIIIIII! MALDITO JEFE DONDE TE HAS METIDO TIENES TRABAJO QUE HACER- Squalo comenzó a maldecir a su jefe ya que siempre se escapaba de su trabajo cuando se percató de unos anillos en el escritorio, de inmediato se dio cuenta que eran los vongola guear del cielo, que había desaparecido junto con Tsuna.

-VOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIII ESE MOCOSO ESTUVO AQUÍ-Squalo salió corriendo de la oficina – TODO EL MUNDO A LA OFICINA- grito en los pasillos, los demás miembros de varia salieron de sus cuartos.

-Ushi shi shi shi , comandante Squalo interrumpió mi sueño de belleza, más le vale que sea importante

-Capitán Squalo por que están ruidoso y Bel-sempai el sueño de belleza es para mujeres- Bel le lanzo unos cuchillos- eso duele Bel-sempai

-Squ-chan que es lo que sucede

-Tu no me das ordenes solo obedezco al jefe

-Basura eres muy ruidoso

-Idiotas ya dejen de hablar y muevan sus traseros a la oficina

Todos se dirigieron a la oficina, cuando llegaron miraron a Squalo esperando lo que les iba a decir.

-Entre a la oficina y encontré esto- metió su mano al bolsillo y saco los dos anillos.

Todos miraron los anillos y lo reconocieron

-ESE MOCOSO ESTUVO AQUÍ Y NOSOTROS NO LO NOTAMOS-grito alterado Squalo

-Ushi shi shi es muy valiente al regresar- dijo Bel con una sonrisa burlona

-Es imposible entrar a la mansión sin que nadie se de cuenta- dijo pensativo Lussuria

-Ese estúpido mocoso se burló de nosotros al entra a la mansión sin ser percatado por nadie- hablo alterado Levi, nadie se burlaba de varia y menos de su jefe

-Tsuna-san es más listo que todos ustedes juntos-hablo Fran monótonamente todos le mandaron una mirada fulminante , pero luego voltearon a ver a su jefe que se mantuvo callado todo el tiempo

-Esa escoria cuando la vea la asesinare con mis propias manos

Todos retrocedieron un paso al ver la terrorífica aura de su jefe. Xanxus estaba furioso con Tsuna por entrar a si no más a su mansión

Después de eso varia golpeo a todos los guardias por no hacer bien su trabajo y dejar entrar a Tsuna tan fácilmente

Fin del flash back

Talbot sonrió, pero su sonrisa se borró al recordar a Tsuna, el todavía creía que era una buena persona o si no, no hubiera devuelto los anillos; sin embargo le parecía muy triste pensar que él había asesinado al nono de otro modo no hubiera escapado

-Espero que estés bien donde quiera que estés y que esta vez hagas las cosas correctamente

* * *

Cinco años después

En la oficina de Dino Cavallone se encontraba un chico encapuchado que le cubría totalmente la cara, lentamente se sacó la capucha para revelar unos cabellos castaños en punta que desafían la gravedad y unos fríos y calculadores ojos marrones con toques anaranjados

-Tsuna- dijo sorprendido Dino

-Dino en tres semana la familia Rosso hará un ataque a vongola-hablo fríamente Tsuna

Dino lo vio bastante sorprendido por varias razones, una de ellas era por la información que le había dado ,las dos familias ya habían tenido varios malos encuentros; era inevitable la guerra entre los dos, pero no espero que sea tan pronto; otro motivo fue que Tsuna supiera la existencia de la familia Rosso, se formó hace poco; hace unos diez años, comparado con el tiempo de vongola era muy poco .Según sabia Dino, Tsuna no había llegado a conocer esta familia a penas conocía sobre algunas familias aliadas, se suponía que iba a conocerlas todas cuando tomara el cargo; familias aliadas y enemigas, el hecho que ahora le dijera eso lo sorprendía no solo por conocer a la familia sino por saber que iban hacer un ataque y por último y lo que más le sorprendio era el tono de voz usado, le pareció tan extraño escuchar a Tsuna hablar tan fríamente no era propio del castaño normalmente actuaria desesperado, pero vio que estaba bastante calmado como si no le importara el ataque; sin embargo lo importante ahora era saber de dónde había sacado esa información.

-¿Cómo sabes sobre eso?- le pregunto ansioso por conocer la respuesta

-Eso es porque…

_Y este solo será el preludio de los varios problemas en el futuro._

* * *

_notas de autor: este va ser mi primer fic largo no tengo ni idea cuando va durar solo depende de mi inspiracion xD, espero que les guste, dejen reviews de que tal les parecio, no se cuando subire el otro capitulo, pero sera pronto_


	2. capitulo 2

_**Quiero dar gracias a todas las personas que leyeron y dejaron reviews me alegra mucho que les guste, les quería decir como va ir la historia, si querían saber la respuesta de Tsuna tendrán que esperar mucho xD lo se soy mala, pero la historia es así, primero va ser un flash back de lo que ocurrió antes de la parte final del primer capitulo, primero será del punto de vista de los guardianes de Tsuna y otras personas más y luego será el punto de vista de Tsuna después de eso continuara la historia lo se de repente será aburrida pero tengan paciencia todo eso tendrán su porque ahora basta de tanta chachara xD el capitulo**_

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece sino a Akira Amano**_

* * *

Capitulo II

Han pasado dos años de la desaparición de Tsuna, todo ese tiempo Gokudera había estado irritado culpándose de no haber podido encontrar a su querido juudaime cuando había regresado a Nanimori su comportamiento empeoro ya no hablaba con nadie y ya no iba a la escuela alegando que él ya sabía todo que enseñaban, solo iba para los exámenes; Yamamoto trato de ayudarlo, pero Gokudera no le dejo le grito más de lo acostumbrado y el pelinegro se rindió y no volvieron a hablarse, después de terminar la preparatoria el decidió regresar a Italia, su padre le había dicho que el tomaría el puesto de jefe cuando él se retirara, Gokudera no le quedaba otra opción más que aceptar, no le quedaba nada el ya no era el guardián de la tormenta ni mano derecha del décimo vongola. Gokudera comenzó a tomar trabajos que su padre le daba haciendo que Smoking Bomb sea reconocido en gran parte de Italia y Europa.

-Toma es tu nueva misión en Rusia, tu misión es infiltrarte en la base de la familia Serpente y conseguir toda la información que puedas de ella, tenemos que saber si esa nueva famiglia es un problema para nosotros y si es así tendremos que eliminarlos-hablo un señor de cabellos negros, casi grises, con unos penetrantes ojos verdes, en su rostro lucia unos bigotes de color de su cabello; era el padre de Gokudera.

El smoking bomb vio con fastidio a su padre, él era un hombre despiadado que se deshacía de cualquiera que esté en su camino y era eso lo que Gokudera odiaba tanto de él, si hubiera sido su juudaime hubiera buscado una manera pacífica de resolverlo, él no era como la mayoría de los jefes mafiosos, el perdonaba a sus enemigos es por eso que se le hacía difícil que fuera un asesino.

-De acuerdo, volveré en una semana- Gokudera se dio media vuelta y se fue, su padre sonrió orgulloso, su hijo sería un jefe de igual de bueno que el

* * *

Gokudera tomo un vuelo de primera clase hacia Rusia, apenas se sentó se puso sus audífonos para entretenerse en el camino. Atrás de Gokudera se encontraban dos pelinegros.

-Leon por que no te quitas los lentes-hablo un chico de cabello negros casi azules, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules que combinaban con su cabello

-Ethan ya te dije que no veo sin ellos-contesto un chico de cabello negro y unos lindos ojos marrones que estaban detrás de unas enormes lentes de montura negra

-Para eso existen lentes de contacto-debatió Ethan

-No quiero, prefiero usar lentes me siento más cómodo-contesto Leon sin mirarlo

-Pero…pero tú tienes muy lindos ojos y no se ven por esos horribles lentes-protesto Ethan con un puchero

-No me importa, ahora deja de molestarme que voy a dormir- Leon cerro los ojos y se quedó dormido

-QUE! no te puedes dormir tan rápido! Eso es imposible- Ethan vio asombrado a Leon, no podía creer que se había quedado dormido, vio que no respondía y soltó un suspiro

-Supongo que escuchare música- saco su IPod y se puso los audífonos con el volumen al máximo

* * *

Gokudera se quitó los audífonos ya había llegado a Rusia, se acomodó su abrigo y recogió sus maletas al a salir vio que estaba nevando, tomo un taxi y se fue al hotel que siempre iba cuando viajaba. Llegó a un lujoso hotel, bajo del carro y entro.

-Buenos días señor Gokudera-saludo la recepcionista en ruso.

-Buenos días-devolvió el saludo igual en ruso

-Aquí está la tarjeta de su suite- le entregó una tarjeta negra

-Gracias- tomo la tarjeta y se fue al ascensor, marco el ultimo botón

Gokudera llego a una lujosa suite, tenía un balcón con vista a la ciudad, dejo sus maletas fue al enorme baño que había se metió al jacuzzi que había ahí relajándose de inmediato

-''Mañana comenzare con la misión, ahora solo me relajare''

A la mañana siguiente Gokudera se levantó temprano, desayuno dentro del hotel; jugo de naranja, café y huevos revueltos y se fue a realizar su misión.

Después de una hora de haber salido de su hotel Gokudera había llegado a la base de la familia Serpente, antes de viajar a Rusia Gokudera había hecho su investigación sobre todo lo relacionado de la familia Serpente, la base se encontraba escondida en un bosque que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Gokudera entro a la base sin ser detectado por los guardias, evito las cámaras de seguridad no pudo evitar chasquear las lengua por la pobre seguridad del lugar, se escondió tras una esquina al ver pasar algunos guardias, pero por su aspecto no parecían muy fuertes el podía vencerlos fácilmente sin esforzarse, pero no quería ser detectado el solo había ido por reconocimiento del lugar. Camino por algunos pasillos, se dio cuenta que algunos pasillos estaban vacíos solo había una cuantas cámaras de seguridad

-''Este trabajo va a ser fácil, creo que me tomara menos de cinco días''- pensó viendo los pasillos vacíos- ''debe haber poca seguridad por ser una famiglia nueva y seguro piensan que nadie atacaría su base y también por eso todavía tienen pocos miembros''-

Gokudera vio que ya había averiguado lo suficiente y decidió irse. Salió a las frías calles de Moscú; no tenía ningún lugar en específico a donde ir, vago por las calles y termino en frente de uno de los casinos vongola

-Juudaime- murmuro, miro al casino y siguió caminando; ya iba a ser hora de almuerzo

Al día siguiente volvió por si había un cambio, pero todo seguía igual; con muy poca seguridad. Gokudera averiguo donde quedaba la oficina del jefe, vio dos guardias afuera, luego iba a pensar como quitárselos de encima, se dio media vuelta y salió.

Al tercer día volvió, tomo su desayuno temprano y salió hacia la base. Al llegar evito los guardias, con solo dos días ya había memorizado todas sus guardias, sabía exactamente cuándo se producía un cambio y en que zonas estaban desprotegidas, a pesar que sabía que eran débiles él no quería ningún enfrentamiento quería evitar cualquier escándalo.

Llegó hacia la oficina, ahí afuera se encontraban los guardias de ayer, vio como salía el jefe, notó que era un hombre en sus cuarenta, cabello gris con algunas canas, ojos azules y unos espesos bigotes, tenía una cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo izquierdo. Gokudera lo vio salir con dos hombres, de inmediato el peliplateado se escondió en la primera puerta que encontró, que era un almacén de armas, escucho los pasos alejarse y salió, vio los dos guardias que seguían ahí, Gokudera saco una granada y la soltó, salió un gas somnífero dejando a los dos guardias inconscientes, Gokudera corrió hacia la oficina antes que el efecto termine, saco su laptop y la prendió, hackeo la información que se encontraba en ella, busco algún documento que le sirva en la mesa, pero no encontró nada y salió de ahí; evitando algunos guardias salió lo más rápido que pudo.

Una vez afuera Gokudera se fue hacia su hotel, fue hacia su habitación y abrió su laptop, él era muy bueno en la informática casi igual de bueno que Shoichi, Spanner y Giannini. Comenzó a leer todos los datos de la familia, no encontró nada malo, había una lista de aliados donde estaba el nombre de su familia y de vongola, dio un suspiro y cerro la laptop, su misión había terminado la famiglia Serpente no era enemiga y no significaba ningún problema, ahora quedaba solo descansar para luego volver, iba a quedarse unos días más.

* * *

Al cuarto día Gokudera decidió tomar afuera su desayuno, se había aburrido tomarlo en el hotel. Encontró una pequeña cafetería, había pocas personas, una pareja de ancianos, un padre con su hija y un señor. Gokudera tomo asiento a la de la ventana, una camarera se acercó a pedir su orden

-Un café- Gokudera pidió, la camarera lo anoto y se fue, unos minutos después la camarera le trajo su pedido

-Si se te ofrece otra cosa solo pídemelo- hablo la camarera con una sonrisa coqueta, le guiño el ojo y se fue

-''Estúpidas mujeres''-Gokudera pensó, odiaba que las mujeres coquetearan tan descaradamente con él.

El ex guardián de la tormenta, tomo un sorbo de su café y miro por la ventana, vio a la gente pasar, pero hubo un chico que le llamo la atención, tenía el cabello negro llevaba un abrigo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de color negro, unos guantes de cuero negro, pantalones negros y zapatos negros voltio hacia donde estaba Gokudera, el peliplateado noto que tenía unos grandes ojos marrones, que les hacía extrañamente familiar, estaban detrás de unos enormes lentes negros, se dio cuenta que lo miro sorprendido, Gokudera no supo por qué, vio que pronuncio algo, Gokudera entendió lo que dijo había susurrado su nombre y abrió los ojos sorprendido- ''no, no puede ser, no puede ser el''- pensó desesperado, los dos se quedaron mirándose, Gokudera lo examino y noto que sus guantes eran iguales a los de Mukuro, recordó que el ilusionista le regalo sus guantes a Tsuna en su cumpleaños, no había duda era él. Gokudera se paró, vio que el pelinegro lo vio con terror y salió corriendo, el bombardero tiro el dinero en la mesa y salió detrás de él.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, noto que el pelinegro era muy rápido y le era difícil ponerse en al día con él.

-JUUDAIME PORFAVOR ESPERA QUIERO HABLAR CON USTED- grito Gokudera desesperado; no quería perder otra vez a su juudaime.

El pelinegro paro, Gokudera hizo lo mismo, el pelinegro lo jalo y lo llevo a un callejón.

Por favor no me llames así, pueden venir por mi si descubren que soy Tsuna, llámame Leon- hablo bastante serio Tsuna ahora Leon

-Lo siento mucho juu…Leon-san- Gokudera se disculpó arrodillándose al suelo.

Tsuna sonrió, su amigo no había cambiado en nada, lástima que no podía decir lo mismo de él - Gokudera me alegro mucho de verte, te extrañe igual que a los demás -Leon dijo con una sonrisa

-Juu... Leon-san por favor vuelva, lo extraño mucho y tiene que solucionar la crisis que ahora se encuentra vongola- suplico Gokudera

-Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo volver, me encerrarían en vendicare

-Pero si demuestro que es inocente todo se solucionara

-No están simple no me van a creer y además no tengo ninguna intención de regresar es mejor así

-CLARO QUE NO!, juudaime tiene que regresar , tiene que comprobar su inocencia

Tsuna le dio una sonrisa triste a Gokudera - No hay nada que se pueda hacer, es lo mejor para todos, tú te encuentras muy bien y seguro que los demás también, no quiero arruinar sus vidas de ahora y yo también me encuentro bien

Gokudera quería llorar en ese momento, porque su juudaime se negaba a regresar vongola lo necesitaba, EL lo necesitaba

-Vas estar bien sin mí- hablo Tsuna leyendo los pensamientos de su amigo

-No, yo no quiero heredar la familia de mi padre yo quiero ser su mano derecha.

-Me halago mucho escuchar eso, pero ya te he dicho que no puedo y no quiero, me encantaría estar con todos ustedes pero es imposible, este es el adiós Gokudera

Tsuna se acercó a su mejor amigo y lo abrazo, Gokudera lloro sobre el hombro del ex guardián del cielo, este le acaricio la cabeza; parecía un padre consolando a su hijo.

-Espero que tengas una buena vida, realiza todos tus sueños y perdóname por esto

-Yo nunca te odiare Leon-san, tú me salvaste la vida y me aceptaste en tu familia después de que todo el mundo medio la espalda

Leon sonrió ante eso, se sentía conmovido por sus palabras – Tú también salvaste la mía, Gokudera lo miro sin entender

-Cuando nadie más quiso ser mi amigo por lo inútil que era tú lo hiciste y te agradezco mucho por eso

-Leon-san usted es el mejor cualquiera que diga lo contrario lo volare en mil pedazos

Tsuna se rio ante eso, hay cosas que nunca cambian - Bueno esto es la despedida, hoy me voy de viaje y tengo que ir a empacar algunas cosas, gracias por todo.

Los dos se volvieron a abrazar, Leon se dio media vuelta, pero camino dos pasos y se voltio

-Ah se me olvidaba decirte esto-Leon dijo con una gran sonrisa y continuo- tu eres la mejor mano derecha que un jefe pueda tener- dio media vuelta y se fue

Gokudera quedo atónito por las palabras de Tsuna, nunca pensó que le diría eso; luego sonrió - Y usted es el mejor jefe que una mano derecha pueda tener- salió del callejón y se fue hacia su hotel.

Gokudera subió al avión y se dirigió a la sección de primera clase, tomo asiento saco su IPod y sus audífonos y se los puso, sintió que le avión despegaba, vio hacia la ventana y noto que las casas se alejaban lentamente hasta que por fin estuvieron en el cielo y vio solo nubes, recordó su encuentro con Tsuna

_Presiento que esta no será la última vez que nos veamos juudaime_

* * *

Habían pasado tres años de la desaparición de Tsuna y Ryohei se sentía defraudado consigo mismo por no poder encontrar a la persona que consideraba como su hermano menor, después de regresar a Nanimori el ex guardián del sol comenzó a practicar el boxeo, empezó a practicar como loco que llego a preocupar a Kyoko por su salud, pero él le dijo que no se preocupara por nada que él iba a estar bien, Kyoko asintió y lo dejo no notando la mirada de tristeza de su hermano.

Ryohei a veces veía a los otros ex guardianes, a Hibari mordiendo hasta la muerte a alguien, a Chrome con Mukuro paseando por la calle, a Yamamoto con el equipo de beisbol y algunas veces a Gokudera caminando solo a una tienda, el trato de saludarlos, pero todos lo ignoraron excepto Yamamoto que le hizo un gesto con su mano y siguió caminando, ya no era igual sin Tsuna, su cielo había desaparecido y ahora todos eran unos completos extraños.

El boxeador pronto encontró la fama en una de sus peleas, un ex boxeador lo vio y de inmediato se acercó a él y le dijo que él lo puede entrenar para convertirlo en el mejor boxeador del mundo, se había retirado y buscaba jóvenes talentos que entrenar y en Ryohei vio un potencial enorme.

Ryohei estaba feliz por fin encontró la oportunidad de ser el mejor y de inmediato acepto su propuesta convirtiéndose así en uno de los diez mejores boxeadores del mundo, Kyoko y sus padres estaban muy orgulloso y felices por él , había sido el sueño de toda su vida de convertirse en el mejor boxeador del mundo y lo estaba logrando.

-Este va a ser una pelea extrema!- dijo un Ryohei totalmente emocionado

-Esta es tu oportunidad Ryo, si ganas esta competencia serás coronado como el mejor del mundo-hablo un hombre musculoso , tenía el cabello rapado y ojos celestes, en su brazos tenía varios tatuajes, era el entrenador y representante de Ryohei; Jack Miller de origen norteamericano

-POR SU PUESTO QUE GANARE AL EXTREMO!- grito Ryohei, casi se podía ver el fugo en sus ojos

Jack sonrió- bueno entonces guarda toda esa energía para la pelea de hoy que la necesitaras, el boxeador asintió. Jack escucho la presentación de Ryohei; ya era la hora- es la hora de tu entrada suerte chico.

-EXTREMOOO- grito Ryohei a todo pulmón y salió al ring, la campana sonó indicando el comienzo de la pelea

Una hora después Ryohei salió del ring con una gran sonrisa, había ganado

Muy bien Ryo así se hace ya estas más cerca de alcanzar tu meta

-YOSH MECONVERTIRE EN EL NUMERO UNO DE TODO EL MUNDO

-Así se habla ahora a celebrar yo invito

Era el día de la final y Ryohei que se encontraba en el carro de Jack estaba más emocionado de lo normal ese día iba a competir con el que ahora era el mejor boxeador del mundo, actualmente invicto se decía que no tenía piedad con sus contrincantes y que los dejaba casi muertos, al pelibanco eso no le importaba el solo quería ganar para poder cumplir su sueño.

-Ryo en la competencia de hoy ten mucho cuidado si ya no puedes más sal del ring, no puedes ser el mejor estando muerto- hablo Jack con preocupación

-No me pasara nada estaré bien y voy a ganar no importa que- dijo con seriedad, el ex guardián del sol , poca veces vista

Jack se sorprendio por la seriedad de su alumno, pero luego sonrió-''confió en ti Ryo''-piso el acelerador no quería llegar tarde a la competencia

En otro carro junto al que se encontraba Ryohei, estaba un chico de cabello castaño que lo tenía atado en una cola baja, con unos enormes lentes negros está sentado en el asiento del copiloto a la de él estaba un chico de cabello rubio con ojos verdes y tenía una gran sonrisa.

-Leon-chan te va encantar esta pelea es entre el campeón mundial de boxeo contra un chico que hace poco se hizo famoso y es muy bueno por eso se rumorea que le puede quitar su título al campeón actual.

-Adrian en primer lugar tú NO eres japonés para usar chan, en segundo lugar si lo quieres usar úsalo bien al menos dime Leon-kun o Leon-san, chan es para mujeres y niños, en tercer lugar…-leon no termino de hablar porque fue interrumpido por Adrian

-Pero tú eres tan lindo, es por eso que uso chan, tú eres más pequeño y delgado que yo a pesar de ser mayor.

Leon frunció el ceño con eso, ¡no era su culpa heredar los genes de su madre!- bueno como iba diciendo en tercer lugar no me gusta el boxeo-Leon no pude evitar pensar en cierto boxeador extremo, una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios ante el recuerdo. Adrian no noto su sonrisa y siguió conduciendo.

Había mucha gente gritando, todos apoyaban al actual campeón porque nadie pensaba que iba a perder nunca había perdido una pelea y ahora no lo iba hacer con un chico que recién estaba comenzando.

-Ryo tranquilo concéntrate en la pelea no dejes que nada te desconcentre recuerda que con esto cumplirás tu sueño

-Venceré al extremo no lo defraudare maestro Jack- Ryohei comenzó a dar puñetazos al aire como calentamiento, se puso su protector de boca y espero que le llamaran

-En esta esquina, el actual campeón del mundo Enrico Diamante-salió un hombre que era el doble del tamaño de Ryohei y su cuerpo estaba lleno de puro musculo, tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Y en la otra esquina un joven que está entre los diez mejores boxeadores del mundo y que podría quitarle su título a Enrico, Ryohei Sasagawa - Ryohei salió al ring escucho que varias personas le grito que no tenía oportunidad y que se retira, a él no le importo iba demostrarle que él podía ganar.

-Los dos contrincantes al centro del ring-indico el réferi

-JA este mocoso piensa ganarme oye niño es mejor que regreses a casa con tu mami si no quieres salir lastimado- se burló Enrico

-YO NO ME RENDIRE VOY A PELEAR EXTREMADAMENTE HASTA EL FINAL- grito decidido Ryohei, Enrico lo vio sorprendido y luego sonrió

-Tienes agallas chico

-La campana sonó y los dos comenzaron la pelea. Enrico de inmediato le trato de darle un derechazo a Ryohei, pero este lo esquivo y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago dejando sin aire a Enrico, este le miro un poco sorprendido y luego sonrió, se levantó y le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Ryohei esquivándolo por poco

-Mocoso no eres malo, pero eso no será suficiente para vencerme- Enrico con un rápido movimiento lo golpeo en el estómago y mando al otro lado del ring.

-Ryohei sintió que se le rompieron algunas costillas, pero no se iba a rendir él iba a ganar como sea

-Eso fue un golpe extremo pero eso no me va a vencer-Ryohei se paró con dificultad y fue donde Enrico

-Ja va ser divertido vencerte-se fue contra todo con Ryohei, el peliblanco estaba preparado, esquivo el golpe que venía a la derecha, pero no se dio cuenta del otro puño a su izquierda, sintió que se le rompía la quijada, cayó al suelo, todas las personas comenzaron a gritar el nombre de Enrico excepto un castaño que veía todo con ojos serios.

-''Vamos Onii-san tu puedes no te rindas y lucha por tu sueño''-pensó el castaño sonriendo al ver a Ryohei levantarse otra vez.

-TE VOY A VENCER AL EXTREMO-grito Ryohei con toda sus fuerzas dándole un puño directo en la cara que Enrico fue incapaz de esquivar.

La pelea duro una hora y media los estaban muy cansados pero ninguno quiso rendirse, todas las personas estaban asombradas de lo fuerte que era el pelibanco que a pesar que estaba peleando con un campeón del mundo no se rendía y seguía parándose ante que el réferi contara hasta diez.

-Eres muy bueno mocoso, no mejor dime tu nombre quiere recordar el nombre del mejor boxeador con el que he peleado.

-MI NOMBRE ES RYOHEI SASAGAWA Y SERE EL HOMBRE QUE TE VENZA HASTA EL EXTREMO- grito emocionado , esta era la mejor pelea que había tenido

-Eso ya lo veremos- sonrió Enrico. Ambos lanzaron un puñetazo, Ryohei lo esquivo y le dio un puñetazo a Enrico que lo derribo al suelo

Todo el público se quedó en completo en silencio, escucharon como el réferi contaba hasta diez y Enrico no se levantaba Ryohei había ganado la pelea. Todos miraron asombrados a Ryohei, un novato que se había hecho famoso hace solo un año había derrotado al campeón mundial de boxeo que no había perdido ninguna lucha en los diez años que llevaba en el boxeo.

-Y tenemos a un nuevo campeón Ryohei Sasagawa que derroto al hasta ahora invicto Enrico- todas las personas se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que estallaron en aplausos, todos estaban asombradas por la fuerza de Ryohei, excepto cierto castaño que tenía una gran sonrisa.

-Me derrotaste, supongo que ya me estoy haciendo viejo- hablo Enrico levantándose con dificultad

-Claro que no esa pelea fue extremadamente difícil pero fue muy buena al extremo- dijo Ryohei con una gran sonrisa

-Jajajaja me agradas chico espero algún día la revancha

-Claro que la tendremos una revancha extrema

-Qué bueno que hayas ganado Ryo estoy muy orgulloso

-Todo se lo debo a usted maestro Jack.

Enrico al oír el nombre del maestro de Ryohei se sorprendio- Jack es el famoso Jack el rompe huesos Miller

-El mismo- dijo el maestro de Ryohei con una sonrisa

-No me sorprende que Ryohei sea tan fuerte si lo entrenas tu

-Ustedes dos se conocen – pregunto confundido el más joven de los tres

-Si peleamos una vez, acabe completamente derrotado

-No fue fácil derrotarte, me sorprendio bastante cuando anunciaste tu retiro

-Si preferí entrenar jóvenes talento ahí fue donde conocí Ryohei

-Bueno hiciste un gran trabajo él será mejor que yo algún día

-Si lo sé, entonces vamos a cenar yo invito

-Si cena al extremo-dijo Ryohei bastante emocionado lo que hizo reír a los dos mayores por la energía que todavía le quedaba a pesar de la extenuante pelea que había tenido, Enrico iba decir algo pero una suave voz lo interrumpió.

-Disculpen puedo hablar con Ryohei un momento- los dos hombres mayores parpadearon al ver al pequeño castaño que tenían enfrente, él tenía el cabello castaño en punta sujeta en una cola baja, tenía unos grandes ojos color caramelo que estaba detrás de unos enormes lentes negro. Por otro lado Ryohei se quedó mirándolo unos minutos hasta reconocerlo

-Sa…Sawa…wada- tartamudeo Ryohei los otros dos lo quedaron viendo sorprendido, Jack porque todo el tiempo que conocía a Ryohei nunca lo vio tartamudear y Enrico porque nunca pensó ver a alguien como Ryohei tartamudear

-¿Lo conoces?- pregunto Jack aunque la respuesta era obvia por el aspecto de Ryohei y como había dicho su nombre

-Si es mi pequeño hermano

-¿Hermano? Pensé que solo tenías una hermana

-Es un hermano de cariño, pero que haces aquí

-Negocios- fue la simple respuesta de Tsuna- pero ahora quiero hablar contigo a solas-

-Por su puesto- los dos chicos se fueron a un lugar más lejano para hablar con mayor privacidad

-Es extraño- murmuro Jack

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Enrico curioso

-Desde que conozco a Ryo siempre ha tenido una cierta tristeza que trataba de ocultar; sin embargo cuando vio al chico su mirada cambio a una de completa alegría- dijo Jack pensativo, tenía mucha curiosidad quien era ese chico, pero no iba a obligar a Ryo decirle esperaría a que el solo le contara

-Debe ser alguien muy querido para el-dijo Enrico cortando los pensamientos de Jack

-Puede ser, pero vámonos adelantando- los se dirigieron al carro de Jack a esperar a Ryohei

* * *

Ryohei y Tsuna se fueron a un lugar más apartado, no había gente ahí la mayoría ya se había ido

-Sawada es bueno volverte a ver- hablo el peliblanco con una gran sonrisa

-A mí también me da mucho gusto volverte a ver- dijo Tsuna con una pequeña sonrisa

-Cuando vas a regresar Kyoko va estar muy feliz de verte- dijo emocionado Ryohei ¡por fin había encontrado a su hermanito! todo volvería como antes

-Nunca, yo ya no puedo regresar si yo estoy aquí es por un amigo, él quería tu autógrafo- Tsuna saco de su bolsillo un papel y un lapicero, se lo entrego a Ryohei que lo vio confundido, luego vio al papel y comenzó a garabatear algo, se lo entrego a Tsuna, el castaño le cayó una gotita al ver lo que había puesto su ex guardián, en el papel con letras grandes decía extremo y abajo su nombre

-Ese es mi primer autógrafo- dijo con una sonrisa pero luego se le borro al recordar las palabras de Tsuna- como es que no vas a regresar tienes que hacerlo todos te necesitamos

Tsuna se lo oprimió el corazón al ver la mirada dolida del ex guardián, pero no podía ceder el ya no podía regresar con sus guardianes y quitarles la vida que tenían ahora

-Lo siento mucho Onii-san, no Ryohei es mejor romper todos los lazos que tenemos- dijo con una mirada triste

-Claro que no yo siempre seré tu hermano mayor y siempre voy a estar contigo igual que los demas a sí que por favor regresa.

Tsuna estaba sorprendido por la seriedad que había dicho el boxeador esas palabras es la primera vez que lo había oído hablar así, aunque ahora que lo recordaba hubo un momento que también vio a Ryohei con esa cara seria y fue cuando fueron al futuro a derrotar a Byakuran.

-Lo siento mucho, pero no lo hare todos ustedes están mejor sin mi ahora tu eres un campeón mundial estas cumpliendo tu sueño.

-Pero no me importaría dejarlo, como tu hermano quiero estar ahí siempre para protegerte

-CLARO QUE NO- grito Tsuna molesto, nunca iba aceptar algo como eso- tu no vas a renuncia a tu sueño por mí, es mejor así ahora yo estoy bien no quiero que cambien las cosas así que esta será la última vez que nos veamos, gracias por el autógrafo-Tsuna se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar pero se detuvo de repente- y gracias por ser un gran hermano-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y se dio media vuelta.

Ryohei se quedó ahí parado viendo a su ''pequeño hermano'' alejarse el camino hacia la dirección contraria por la que se fue Tsuna, llego donde estaba Jack y Enrico los dos ya estaban dentro de la carro del primero.

-¿Qué tal te fue?- pregunto Jack

Ryohei no respondió y se subió a la parte de atrás, los otros dos se miraron y ya no preguntaron más. El peliblanco estaba pensando en todo el camino sobre la conversación que había tenido con Tsuna.

_Sawada este no será nuestro último encuentro; yo sé que tendremos otro encuentro extremo!_

* * *

**Notas de autor: yo se que no quedo bien pero les prometo que el otro será mejor aparecerá Hibari y Reborn yeeee, y Tsuna tendrá una actitud mas diferente aunque con eso tal vez me demore mas ojala no como dije todo depende de mi inspiración.**

**Dejen reviews de que tal les parecio**


	3. capitulo 3

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece sino a Akira Amano**

Capitulo III

Han pasado cuatro años de la desaparición de Tsuna y a pesar de haber buscado por toda Europa, parte de Asia Y América no se había encontrado ningún rastro del herbívoro, eso era lo que le frustraba tanto a Hibari que algo no le saliera como él quería, él quería encontrar a Tsuna y morderlo hasta la muerte por hacer por hacer un acto tan herbívoro que era huir eso lo hacían los herbívoros cobardes y él había lo había ascendido a omnívoro, pero después de eso lo degrado otra vez a herbívoro. Después de todos esos intentos fallidos de encontrarlo Hibari decidió dejarlo y trabajo con Dino por dos años, por petición de este último; sin embargo Hibari quiso regresar a Nanimori y con el dinero que había ahorrado trabajando con Dino compro nami-chuu y se hizo el director, después de una pequeña ''charla'' (amenaza) con el director Hibari lo compro y comenzó a disciplinar a todos los alumnos ya que después de que él se graduó todos en nami-chuu comenzaron todo lo que nunca pudieron hacer cuando Hibari era jefe del comité disciplinario, pero una vez que el regreso comenzó a morder a todos hasta la muerte, ahora como director el podía manejar todo como él quería.

Se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta de la oficina de Hibari, el pelinegro indico que pasen

-Kyo-san aquí está la lista de las personas que han llegado tarde – hablo la mano derecha de Hibari; Tetsuya Kusakabe.

-Déjalo encima del escritorio- dijo Hibari sin despegar sus ojos del papel que estaba leyendo.

Kusakabe decidió irse al ver a su jefe tan ocupado, cuando se cerró la puerta Hibari miro las hojas de los alumnos que habían llegado tarde recordó a cierto castaño que siempre lo hacía y tenía que morderlo hasta la muerte, siempre le encantaba la cara de terror que ponía cada vez que lo veía, una pequeña sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios por el recuerdo, pero luego la borro estaba actuando como un herbívoro al ponerse nostálgico y él era un carnívoro decidió morder hasta la muerte algunos herbívoros que perturbaran la paz de nami-chuu. Llego hacia la parte de atrás de nami-chuu y encontró algunos chicos de los últimos años fumando de inmediato saco sus temibles tonfas.

-Herbívoros por cometer actos indebidos en las instalaciones de la escuela los morderé hasta muerte.

Todos los chicos de inmediato comenzaron a temblar al ver su director con sus tonfas y una mirada molesta, trataron de huir, pero Hibari fue más rápido y los golpeo con sus tonfas, todos los chicos cayeron al suelo totalmente golpeados. Hibari quitó la sangre de sus tonfas y se dio media vuelta, después de eso se sentía mejor.

* * *

En las calles de Nanimori todas las mujeres y algunos hombres se quedaban viendo al guapo rubio que se encontraba caminando por las calles, tenía unos lentes de sol que no les permitían ver sus ojos, pero todos apostaban que tendría uno bellos ojos, el joven rubio no parecía pasar de los veinte años, era delgado pero no tanto, no era muy alto tal vez un poco bajo para su edad , lo que le hacía ver tan sexy era su elegante caminada y la pequeña sonrisa arrogante que tenía en el rostro, parecía que solo un chasquido de sus dedos tendría a todos a sus pies y tal vez no fuera del todo falso.

* * *

El pelinegro camino por los pasillos, todos los alumnos salieron de su camino, nadie se atrevía a cruzarse o mirarlo todos le temían aunque varias chicas creían que se veía muy sexy y habían hecho un club de fans.

Llego a su oficina y comenzó a revisar algunos papeles cuando estaba a punto de firmarlos su celular sonó, Hibari lo saco de su bolsillo y vio quien lo llamaba, en la pantalla se veía estúpido caballo, estaba a punto de colgar, pero Dino no salía llamarlo a menos que sea algo muy importante o cuando no tenía nada que hacer y lo llamaba solo para molestarlo, lo último no salía ser muy a menudo porque Dino al ser un jefe de la mafia normalmente estaba ocupado, así que -contesto

_**-Que tal Kyoya-**_ saludo alegre Dino

Hibari soltó un gruñido, había llamado por lo segundo osea para molestarlo cuando usaba ese tono de alegría era solo por eso.

-Que quieres caballo- hablo Hibari irritado

_**-Tan alegre como siempre, llamaba para saber como estaba mi estudiante favorito.**_

Hibari estaba a punto de romper su celular por lo fuerte que lo sujetaba, lo había llamado solo por una estupidez como esa, cuando lo vea lo iba morder definitivamente hasta la muerte para que vaya directo al hospital para que pase un buen tiempo ahí y no lo molestara con sus idioteces.

-Te morderé hasta la muerte por hacerme llamadas innecesarias y estúpidas

_**-Pero que tiene de malo que te llame para saber como estas- **_protesto el rubio

El ex guardián de la nube casi podía ver el puchero que estaba haciendo por el otro lado de la línea

-Si no me vas a decir nada importante adiós

_**-No espe…-**_ no se oyó el resto de lo que iba a decir Dino porque Hibari había colgado

-Estúpido caballo- murmuro molesto Hibari gracias a su querido ex maestro había perdido su valioso tiempo.

Hibari pasó el resto de la mañana revisando papeles y en una reunión. En la salida estaba en su oficina arreglando sus cosas cuando escucho a varias chicas gritar, miro por su ventana que daba al patio y vio a una multitud en la puerta, el pelinegro frunció el ceño no permitía el hacinamiento ni el escandalo a pesar que ya fuera la salida, los alumnos todavía estaban dentro de la escuela y tenían que seguir sus reglas, agarro sus tonfas y salió de su oficina.

Al llegar la puerta todos los alumnos comenzaron abrirse paso, a medida que iba caminando pudo notar una cabellera rubia, entrecerró los ojos, para eso lo había llamado Cavallone para decirle que estaba en Nanimori, camino más rápido cuando llego donde estaba el rubio lo miro fijamente, tenía el cabello rubio en punta que desafía la gravedad, lentes de sol y una sonrisa arrogante, definitivamente no era el caballo, él no tenía ese cabello y siempre traía una sonrisa tonta en su cara.

Herbívoro por estar sin permiso en la escuela te morderé hasta la muerte- Hibari subió sus tonfas, el rubio sonrió mas

Hibari acaso no me recuerdes, pero no te debo culpar luzco diferente, lamento haber entrado así estaba dando un paseo por la ciudad y no me resistí en volver aquí me trae muchos recuerdos- dijo aun con su sonrisa, todos los chicos se asombraron de como el rubio hablaba con su director, todos siempre temblaban de miedo con sus sola presencia pero él le hablaba tan casualmente como si se conocieran de años.

-Tu estudiaste aquí- pregunto una de las chicas curiosa por lo dicho por el joven rubio- pensé que eras extranjero o algo a si

-Jajajaja no yo viví aquí- dijo divertido al ver la cara de shock de todos los alumnos

-Herbívoro te morderé hasta la muerte por la idiotez que hiciste- hablo Hibari lo había reconocido de inmediato al escuchar su voz; él era Sawada Tsunayoshi y ahora tendría la oportunidad de morderlo hasta la muerte.

-Lo siento mucho, pero ya me tengo que ir

-Tú no te vas hasta que tengamos una pelea

Todos los alumnos se tensaron al sentir la pesada atmosfera, decidieron mejor dejarlos solos, no querían acabar involucrados en la pelea de su director.

Una vez solos Hibari comenzó atacar a Tsuna, este simplemente esquivaba los ataques

-Hibari te dije que no quiero pelear- esquivo otro ataque, soltó un suspiro, tenía que hacer algo- te responderé una pregunta, cualquiera que sea si dejas de pelear- soltó como su única esperanza, esto pareció interesarle al ex guardián de la nube y paro

-De acuerdo vamos a mi oficina- se dio media vuelta y Tsuna acepto.

Caminaron por los pasillos vacíos de nami-chuu, Tsuna miro interesado todo, ese lugar le traía buenos y malos recuerdos no pudo evitar suspirar, Hibari lo oyó pero no dijo nada, pararon frente a una puerta que decía dirección

-Hibari aquí no solía ser la sala del comité disciplinario- pregunto Tsuna, estaba seguro que ese era el sitio donde estaba la oficina de Hibari cuando este era jefe del comité disciplinario.

-Cambie la oficina de la dirección aquí- respondió un poco irritado Hibari por responder algo obvio , Tsuna no preguntó más, los dos entraron, el pelinegro se sentó en la gran silla de cuero reclinaba de su escritorio y el ex guardián del cielo se sentó en la silla que está enfrente de el

-¿Cuál es tu pregunta?- dijo de frente el rubio, sospechando cual iba a ser la pregunta obviamente iba a ser por su huida.

Hibari lo miro por unos minutos que al otro le parecieron horas- ¿Por qué estás aquí?- pregunto después de unos minutos.

Ahora Tsuna estaba sorprendido no se esperaba esa pregunta, aunque estábamos hablando de Hibari él siempre era impredecible y nunca sabias lo que estaba pensando.

-Por trabajo- respondió Tsuna algunos segundos después, vio que su ex guardián le envió una mirada molesta obviamente quería que le respondiera más que eso- vine a Japón específicamente a Tokio hacer un trabajo con unos amigos, no te diré cual es, te dije que respondería una pregunta, después de terminar el trabajo decidí pasarme a Nanimori, mis amigo se quedaron en Tokio, quería visitar a mi mamá hace tiempo que no la veía, pero cuando fui una vecina me dijo que se mudó hace tres años, supongo que con papá, luego comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo y termine aquí- termino de hablar Tsuna y miro a Hibari que lo miraba con ojos analíticos, los dos se quedaron en silencio viéndose hasta que Tsuna lo rompió.

-Por qué no me preguntaste porque hui- dijo Tsuna, no pudo más con su duda y decidió preguntarle al pelinegro.

-Eso es obvio- respondió Hibari; sin embargo al ver la cara interrogante de Tsuna suspiro-es obvio que huiste porque tenías miedo que te echáramos la culpa y acabar preso de un crimen que no cometiste

Tsuna lo miro sorprendido, Hibari creía en su inocencia, eso lo sorprendio no se había esperado eso de él, una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios

-Gracias- dijo Tsuna con una pequeña sonrisa , Hibari lo miro extrañado y el rubio continuo- por creer en mi – termino, se sacó los lentes de sol, Tsuna tenía los ojos verdes, este al ver la sorpresa que desapareció en unos segundos de Hibari no pudo dejar escapar una pequeña risita, cuantos pondrían decir que sorprendieron al estoico Hibari Kyoya, el pelinegro le mando una mirada fulminante y Tsuna paro- son lentes de contacto, los uso para ver, normalmente uso lentes, pero para mi trabajo me molestan así que los deje y solo traje estos- explico Tsuna, Hibari le dio una mirada indescifrable, él no se había sorprendido porque sus ojos eran verdes, no lo había hecho cuando vio rubio su cabello castaño, sino porque en sus ojos se veían bastante fríos, había perdido su mirada de inocencia y su brillo, ahora parecían sin vida como si hubiera pasado por mucho, pero decidió no decir nada, no era de su incumbencia aunque le embargara la curiosidad.

-Bueno supongo mejor me voy solo vine aquí de visita no quiero hacerte perder más tiempo, este será nuestro último encuentro, espero que te vaya bien como director yo sé cuánto amas nami-chuu y Nanimori así que creo que todo esto te beneficio bastante, gracias a esto pudiste regresar aquí- Tsuna termino de decir esto con una sonrisa, se dio media vuelta se detuvo unos segundos mirando la puerta, luego la abrió y se fue.

Hibari se quedó ahí sentado pensando en las palabras del ex decimo vongola y en especial las ultimas.

_-_Gracias por todo tu ayuda, tu siempre serás el guardián más fuerte de vongola_- _había murmurado Tsuna antes de irse pero que el pelinegro pude oírlo muy bien

Hibari decidió terminar de preparar sus cosas para mañana, algunos papeles podían esperar, el ahora solo quería llegar a su casa y descansar, guardo sus cosas y se fue. De camino a casa Hibari estuvo pensando otra vez en las palabras de Tsuna.

_Nos volveremos a ver omnívoro y cuando suceda te morderé hasta la muerte_

* * *

Han pasado cinco años de la desaparición de Tsuna y Reborn sentía que había fracasado como tutor, cuando su estudiante o mejor dicho su ex estudiante huyo por la ventana como un criminal en ese momento se dio cuenta que había fracasado, por eso no descanso en su búsqueda, busco en casi en todo el mundo, pero parecía que a Tsuna se le había tragado la tierra, sino fuera por la situación Reborn hubiera estado orgulloso de que su estudiante pudiera esconderse de él, pero ahora eso era problemático así nunca probarían su inocencia porque si Tsuna podía ser un inútil y buena para nada, pero era muy bondadoso podía perdonar hasta a su peor enemigo es por eso que no creía que sea un asesino y la única forma de probarlo era que regresara o que lo encontrara, pero Reborn veía muy difícil la primera y ya había hecho de todo para la segunda aunque aún no se rendía cuando le daban trabajos (había regresado al trabajo de asesino asueldo), el todavía seguía averiguando por Tsuna, pero cada vez con menos esperanzas.

Reborn, que tenía el cuerpo de un adolescente, (en todos esos años había tenido un crecimiento acelerado) con el aspecto de un chico de dieciséis, había renunciado a Vongola en el tercer año de la desaparición de Tsuna y lo buscó por su cuenta, el asesino asueldo renuncio porque el solo le había jurado lealtad al nono y cuando Tsuna se iba a convertir en el decimo vongola él estaba dispuesto a trabajar para él; sin embargo no tenía ninguna intención de trabajar con Xanxus así que renuncio, ahora era un asesino libre que recibía cualquier misión que se le daban con cien por ciento de éxito.

-Reborn esté es tu trabajo- dijo un hombre de unos treinta años de cabello castaño y de ojos grises tenía un aspecto serio en el rostro; era jefe de la familia Coltello- este es el jefe de la famiglia Torino de España, su famiglia ha estado causando muchos problemas a la nuestra, según se no tiene ningún descendiente u otro pariente que tome el puesto de jefe así que con su muerte será el fin de esa famiglia.

-Entiendo no se preocupe hare el trabajo por usted- Reborn le dio una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza y se retiró.

-Con esto será el fin de nuestros problemas – hablo el jefe de la famiglia Coltello

-Si, Reborn es el mejor, aunque he oído rumores de que hay otro asesino igual de bueno que el- comento su mano derecha- no se sabe cuál es su verdadera apariencia ya que siempre la cambia, lo único que le identifica es su pistola que es completamente de plata con detalles naranjas, se dice que puede usarlo con ambas manos y que tiene una puntería excelente tan buena como la de Reborn

-Interesante me gustaría conocerlo, cuál es su nombre- pregunto muy interesado su jefe

-Su nombre es…

La puerta de la oficina del jefe de Coltello se abrió de repente interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir su mano derecha

Jefe tenemos un problema, están atacando la base de Alemania.

-Dame todos los detalles-pidió el jefe de inmediato

* * *

Reborn llego a España, iba a dejar sus cosas en el hotel y a comenzar su trabajo cuando más rápido comenzara mejor así podría hacer unas cuantas averiguaciones sobre Tsuna a pesar de ya a haber buscado en España no perdía nada en volverlo hacer, tomo un taxi y se fue al hotel una vez allí dejo sus cosas y salió.

Cuando llego a la mansión de la famiglia Torino busco una forma de entrar, una vez adentro se deshizo de todos los que se encontraba a su paso y llegó a la oficina del jefe de la famiglia Torino

De una patada derribo la puerta y disparo a todos allí

-Caos, vengo en el nombre de la famiglia Coltello ustedes les han estado causando problemas por eso me contrato para eliminarlos- hablo con una voz indiferente, para él no le importaba si vivían o morían esto era solo trabajo

-Eso no es cierto son ellos que nos atacaron primero-protesto uno de los hombres que todavía estaba en pie

-Eso no me importa a mí solo se me contrato para matar al jefe Torino y eso voy hacer- Reborn al terminar de hablar apunto a su objetivo.

Los pocos hombres todavía en pie se interpusieron para salvar a su jefe, Reborn esquivo las balas y disparo, a todos los hombres que cayeron dejando solo a su jefe

-Es hora de morir- Reborn vio como el hombre temblaba de miedo, pensó que era patético un jefe mafioso no debía comportarse de esa manera, apretó el gatillo y disparo directo al corazón, tres balas, el cuerpo cayo inerte en el suelo.

-Mi trabajo ya está hecho me voy, Reborn salió antes que vinieran más guardias.

Cuando salió vio que ya estaba oscuro decidió irse a su hotel a descansar

* * *

Al día siguiente Reborn caminaba en las calles de Barcelona veía la gente ir y venir, estaba tan distraído que no vio al chico que venía corriendo hacia él y terminaron chocando, Reborn gruño molesto por su distracción, él no se podía permitir tales actos; él era una asesino después de todo.

-Lo siento mucho- se disculpó con una inclinación el chico con el que choco

-Es mi culpa por estar distraído- dijo Reborn, vio que el chico levanto la cabeza y cuando lo vio parecía bastante sorprendido.

-Leon apúrate que se nos hace tarde - se escuchó un grito desde lejos

El nombrando Leon se disculpó de nuevo y se fue corriendo, Reborn vio como se iba detrás de otro chico de cabello negro cuando Leon lo alcanzo se fueron, Reborn se sentía muy intrigado por ese chico el nombre de Leon parecía que lo había escuchado de alguna parte además ese chico se le hacía extrañamente familiar le hacía recordar a…, abrió los ojos sorprendidos, era un completo idiota ese chico era Tsuna, esos ojos chocolates eran inconfundible a pesar que estén detrás de unos lentes, el asesino asueldo corrió en la dirección que lo había visto irse pero cuando llego no había nadie, corrió para ver si lo alcanzaba, pero ya era demasiado tarde ya se había ido, en ese momento quería golpearse contra algo lo había tenido en frente y no lo había reconocido, su estudiante que había estado buscando por años se le había presentado y se había ido, y él no había hecho nada para detenerlo

-''Soy un idiota''- pensó con frustración, tuvo la oportunidad de oro de hablar con y le había desperdiciado aunque no todo era malo ahora sabía que él se encontraba en la misma ciudad que él, solo le quedaba buscarlo.

En los siguientes dos días Reborn estuvo buscando como loco cada vez que creía verlo iba corriendo resultando ser otra persona, estaba comenzando a pensar que de repente ya se había ido, quizás ese había sido su ultimo día en Barcelona y en este momento este en otro lugar muy lejos de ahí, ese tipo de pensamientos lo comenzaban a desesperar cada vez se arrepentía más de dejarlo irse si en ese momento hubiera reaccionado rápido, si lo hubiera reconocido, si lo hubiera detenido, pero lamentablemente él hubiera no existe y las cosas ya estaban hechas no había nada que hacer solo con vivir con el arrepentimiento de poder haber hecho algo.

El ex arcobaleno dejo de torturarse y decidió ir por un buen café, se sentía bastante cansado y un expresso le caería bien, camino un poco en busca de una cafetería y encontró una pequeña y tranquila, entro y se sentó en el mostrador

-Un café expresso- pidió al hombre que estaba atendiendo, este solo asintió y se fue a prepararlo. El pelinegro miro a su alrededor y noto que había un chico que estaba sentado a su costado, traía puesto ropa que le quedaba unas tallas más grande, tenía un gorro de lana, donde sobre salían algunos cabellos rubios, y unos mitones negros y unos lentes.

-Aquí tiene – dijo la voz del hombre que lo atendió, Reborn vio su café expresso y comenzó a tomarlo y sintió que no sabía muy bien, pero peor era nada, siguió inspeccionando al chico de su costado, parecía que tenía dieciocho o veinte años, por un momento creyó que era un vagabundo; sin embargo cuando lo observo bien se dio cuenta que era el chico que había estado buscando por dos días.

-Tsuna - dijo lo suficientemente alto para que el otro lo oyera

-Vaya estaba pensando cuando te ibas a dar cuenta, te demoraste, supongo que esto significa que supere al gran asesino asueldo Reborn- dijo con burla

Reborn estaba molesto, como se atrevía su estúpido ex alumno a burlarse de el

-Me debes una explicación

-Tú no eres más mi tutor no te debo nada- respondió con frialdad

-No me importa eso yo quiero una explicación

Se miraron unos minutos hasta que Tsuna hablo

-La explicación es que yo lo mate feliz- dijo con desesperación

-Eso no es verdad porque quieres encubrir al responsable

Tsuna lo miro y luego suspiro

-Bueno tenía miedo, estas satisfecho con eso

-Pero huir no soluciono nada, solo lo empeoro, ahora probar tu inocencia es casi imposible

-Eso no me importa yo estoy feliz con mi vida de ahora y sé que mis amigos también están muy bien así que no veo motivo por meterlos en todo este lio

-Es que no te importe que todos piensen que eres un asesino

-Sé que ellos no lo creen, con eso me siento un poco más tranquilo

Reborn lo escucho con molestia, pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención Tsuna hablaba de sus guardianes con bastante seguridad como si hubiera hablado con ellos

-Tsuna los has visto, como están tan seguro de todo eso

-Si me encontré con todos ellos y están de maravilla no pienso arruinarles la vida que tienen ahora

-Y que hay de ti

-Ya te dije que yo estoy bien

-Tu no me engañas, tus ojos dicen otra cosa

Reborn vio sonreír con amargura a Tsuna lo vio decir algo entre dientes pero no supo que era

-Estoy perfectamente bien

-Pareces un vagabundo- dijo mirándole de pies a cabeza

Tsuna se rio un poco- me siento más cómodo así, no es que esté viviendo en las calles.

-También veo que ahora usas lentes

-Mi visión se volvió mala hace unos años

-Y ¿quién era ese chico del otro día?

-Era un amigo me ayudó mucho, le debo bastante si no fuera por el sí sería un vagabundo de verdad, bueno ahora si me voy- dijo viendo el reloj de la cafetería- mi avión sale en tres horas aunque hay algo más que quiero decirte, es algo que he querido decirte de hace tiempo.

Reborn vio con Tsuna bajaba la mirada y se quedaba en silencio para uno segundos después romperlo.

-Gracias por todo, si no fuera por ti nunca hubiera conocido a todos esas personas que se volvieron importantes en vida, te agradezco de nunca rendirte conmigo y apoyarme siempre- Tsuna levanto la mirada – gracias por ser mi tutor.

Al terminar Tsuna saco dinero de su bolsillo y lo puso en el mostrador y se fue.

Cuando Reborn escucho la campanilla de la puerta supo que Tsuna se había ido no intento ir tras él sabía que era inútil, termino su café y pago, regreso a su hotel y empaco sus cosa; mañana tomaría el primer vuelo a Italia.

Llegando a Italia fue a informarle al jefe de la famiglia Coltello que la misión fue un éxito, el jefe sonrió muy feliz todo le iba muy bien detuvo el ataque a una de sus bases y se deshizo de una de las famiglias que le causaba tantos problemas, le dio su pago a Reborn y este se fue.

Reborn regreso a su departamento y se tumbó en su cama sin molestarse en quitarse el traje, recordó su viaje de España y la conversación de Tsuna, cuando un pensamiento lo golpeo la mente y se sentó de repente con los ojos abiertos, había recordado donde escucho el nombre Leon y se dio cuenta que había cometido dos estupideces en ese viaje.

_Nos volveremos a ver y cuando suceda espero que me des una explicación sobre ''eso''_

**Notas de autor**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews ^w^ me hace muy feliz leerlos ! **

**¿Quién creen que sea ese misterioso asesino? Bueno creo que la respuesta es obvia como también lo último, supongo que ya se darán una idea sobre ''eso'' de lo que se refería Reborn al final y bueno si no se dieron cuenta lo sabrán más adelante**

**Dejen reviews para saber que tal les pareció la historia**

**Nos leemos pronto **


	4. capitulo 4

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece sino a Akira Amano

Capitulo IV

Han pasado seis años de la desaparición de Tsuna, él había ayudado a buscarlo en todo ese tiempo después de todo él era su amigo y quería hacer todo lo posible para ayudar a Vongola a pesar que la mayoría de los guardianes no le gustara la idea diciéndole que no debía ser amigo de un asesino, obviamente el no creía nada de eso, él pensaba que había algo más Tsuna sería incapaz de hacer algo así, aunque todo indique lo contrario, pero él nunca duraría del después de todo él fue su primer amigo, aparte de sus guardianes él no había tenido a nadie más, él siempre era molestado por todo hasta que lo conoció, con su brillante sonrisa lo cautivo y de inmediato quiso ser su amigo, se dio cuenta luego que tenían varias similitudes ambos eran molestados, odiaban pelear , les daban miedo los perros y no querían convertirse en jefe mafiosos, es por todo eso que Enma se sentía mal por no encontrarlo él lo había ayudado tanto cuando lucharon contra Demon y lo perdono a pesar que le había hecho daño a él y a su familia, Tsuna no era una mala persona era la persona más buena que jamás haya conocido y no debía estar pasando por esto, no debería ser culpado por un crimen que no cometió, él sabía muy bien que vongola tenía muchos enemigos y cualquiera pude haber sido, había escuchado que ahora con el que tenía más problemas era con la famiglia Rosso, desde su creación había tenido en la mira a vongola así que su jefe pude haber sido el culpable y Tsuna solo paso a estar en el lugar y en el momento equivocado y en un momento de pánico huyo, pero no había prueba para afirmar eso.

Enma suspiro y decidió dejar todos esos pensamientos y concentrarse en sus papales que tenía enfrente; tres horas después termino con sus papeles y giro su silla hacia la ventana, vio que el sol ya se había ocultado y solo una había luna brillante sin ninguna estrella alrededor. Recordó que la hora de la cena ya había pasado y él no había comido nada soltó otro suspiro, se levantó de su silla y camino por el pasillo directo a la cocina, no había nadie seguro todos estaban en sus cuartos descansando, cuando llego a la cocina se hizo un sándwich y se sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja se sentó y comenzó a pensar en su amigo, se preguntaba si estaría bien, si tendría un lugar en donde vivir, si tendría que comer o de repente estaba en algún lugar herido sin nada que comer o peor quizás estaba muerto, Enma de repente paro de comer, nunca pensó en esa posibilidad ¿si en todo ese tiempo Tsuna estaba muerto y toda su búsqueda había en vano?, sacudió la cabeza no, no podía permitirse esos pensamientos, tenía que tener confianza en Tsuna, él era fuerte no iba a morir tan fácilmente.

-¿Enma?- pregunto una voz a sus espaldas

Enma voltio y se encontró con Adelheid – ¿Adelheid que haces despierta?

-Yo deberían preguntar lo mismo

-Vine por un bocadillo

-Enma hay algo que te preocupe- pregunto preocupada la pelinegra

-Buen yo…-Enma miro el piso nervioso, como lo suponía no podía ocultar nada a su guardiana

-Es Tsunayoshi ¿verdad?

Enma asintió, Adelheid suspiro, Enma cuando descubrió sobre el castaño ahí mismo fue ayudar, lo busco con desesperación y no encontró nada y desde entonces siempre paraba deprimido a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que ponían todos los guardianes para animarlo.

-Enma deja eso ya, el desapareció hace seis años, no hay ningún resto de el

-Pero yo sé que va aparecer

-Lo dudo mucho si aparece ahora solo lo arrestaran

-El no hizo nada malo

-No hay pruebas de eso, pero eso ahora es problema de los Vongola nosotros no tenemos nada que ver

Enma no dijo nada, termino de comer y se fue a su cuarto, Adelheid solo lo vio con preocupación

* * *

Al día siguiente Enma se levantó con una cara cansada, todos lo miraron preocupados, el pelirojo se sento y comenzó a comer su desayuno en silencio, nadie dijo nada ni siquiera Julie hizo uno de sus usuales comentarios.

Cuando Enma termino se dirigió a su oficina, sin notar que alguien lo estaba siguiendo, al momento que llego a su oficina trato de cerrar la puerta, pero algo se lo impidió, voltio a ver que Adelheid estaba parada ahí con un pie en la puerta evitando que se cierre

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Enma creo que sería mejor que descanses por hoy yo me puedo encargar de todo

-Pero…

-Sin replicas te va venir bien un descanso

El jefe shimon al saber que no podía ir en contra la pelinegra, asintió, camino hasta la puerta y salió

Espero que con esto estés mejor- pensó Adelheid, ella se preocupaba mucho por Enma se habían criado desde niños así que lo consideraba como un hermano menor, decidió dejar todo de eso de lado y comenzó a revisar los papeles

Enma camino por las pasillos de su mansión, no quería ir a su cuarto, sentía que ahí iba pensar cosas innecesarias como anoche, pensó que lo mejor sería ir al jardín ahí podía relajarse y tomar aire fresco, camino hasta el jardín, jardín donde había toda clase de flores, claro que no se comparaba al jardín que había en la mansión vongola, pero igual era muy hermoso, Enma se quedó ahí apreciando las flores, alzo su vista y vio como el jardín se extendía hasta llegar a un bosque, separo y camino hasta el, camino largo rato hasta que puedo escuchar el agua correr entonces le vino a la mente un recuerdo que había olvidado.

Flash back

Enma estaba aburrido en su oficina después de estar firmando dos horas el papeleo ya le dolía la mano así que decido descansar un rato, se quedó mirando por la ventana de su oficina, vio que hacia un buen día, pero él estaba allí atrapado con el papeleo, hacia un mes que había tomado oficialmente su puesto como decimo shimon tuvo que dejar Nanimori y regresar a Italia con todo sus guardianes, recordó que las dos primeras semanas como jefe fueron difíciles se sorprendio de todo lo que tenía que firmar y en las primeras semanas apenas y podía con unos cuantos papeles y a la media hora ya le dolía la mano, pero después de mucha practica ya podía estar dos horas sentado firmando sin cansarse; suspiro y decidió era mejor terminar con todos esos papeles antes de que Adelheid viniera y le gritara, cuando estaba a punto de firmar la puerta se abrió

-Enma tienes visita- dijo Shitt P

-Enma se extrañó no había mucho gente que iba a visitarlo

-ENMA- se escuchó el grito de cierto castaño

-Tsuna- kun ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine a visitarte

-Bueno yo los dejo solos- Shitt P dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta

-Pero no tienes que ir al colegio

-Nono me llamo urgentemente, me dijo que quería hablar conmigo

-¿Sobre qué?

-Bueno todavía no me lo dice, me lo dirá mañana me dijo que podía venir a visitarte y también a Dino

-Eso es genial, siéntate como has estado

-Bien, aunque te extraño, sin ti ya no tengo con quien hablar, bueno tengo a mis guardianes, pero no es lo mismo ellos no me entienden

-Yo también estoy así, estoy muy aburrido tengo que firmar papeles todos los días

-Bueno que tal si salimos un rato ¿o no puedes?

-Podemos ir al jardín

-Eso suena bien

Los dos salieron hacia el jardín y Tsuna se sorprendio ya había visto el jardín de la mansión vongola pero este era igual de bello.

-Me gusto mucha el jardín

-Gracias pero quiero enseñarte algo mas

Los dos caminaron hasta el bosque hasta llegar a un lago, tenía un agua cristalina donde se podían ver nadar pequeños peces, el lago estaba rodeado de flores silvestres y se podía sentir una refrescante brisa

-Enma que hermoso lugar

-Lo descubrí el segundo día que me mude aquí, nadie más lo sabe quise que tú seas el primero en conocerlo

-Gracias

Los dos se sentaron bajo un árbol y disfrutaron de la tranquilidad del lugar

-Enma sabes yo no quiero convertirme en el decimo vongola-hablo de repente Tsuna

Enma vio a su amigo que tenía la mirada en el cielo, tenía una mirada triste, le dolió mucho verlo así pero no podía hacer nada

-No puedes hacer nada, terminando la escuela te convertirás en el decimo Vongola

-Lo sé pero es que por que nadie me da una opción, simplemente vinieron hicieron que mi vida de un giro de 360° y no me dieron opción a nada, admito que así conocí a muchos amigos pero mi vida ha estado en innumerables peligros y la de mi familia también y sé que cuando ocupe el puesto va a ser mucho peor yo no sé si estaré preparado para eso

-Yo sé que lo estás tú serás un buen jefe y podrás proteger a todos ya que eres muy fuerte

-Muchas gracias espero que tengas razón no quiero que nadie salga herido por que no fui lo suficientemente fuerte

-Eso no pasara y no te preocupes yo te ayudare en todo lo que necesites

-Gracias por ser mi mejor amigo – dijo Tsuna con una deslumbrante sonrisa

-Igual tu- respondió igual Enma

Regresaron al jardín y se sentaron en un banco de ahí y se la pasaron hablando y riendo hasta que vino Adelheid y le dijo a Enma que tenía que volver para terminar el papeleo, el pelirrojo se despidió con tristeza de su amigo, pero este le prometió que volvería pronto a visitarlo

Fin del flash back

Después de ese encuentro nunca más lo volvió a ver y no supo más de el hasta que lo llamaron diciéndole que había escapado y era culpable del asesinato de nono, al escuchar todo eso no lo creyó y comenzó su frenética búsqueda pero fracaso.

Miro el lago largo rato hasta que vio el reflejo de alguien subió la cabeza inmediatamente y vio a un hombre encapuchado iba completamente de negro con una capa de igual color, no podía verle la cara ni el cabello, los dos se miraron, bueno Enma sentía que lo miraba a pesar de no ver sus ojos, estuvieron varios minutos así hasta que Enma hablo

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Este es un lugar muy bonito, me trae buenos recuerdos- hablo el encapuchado ignorando su pregunta

-Enma al escuchar eso abrió los ojos sorprendido, sabía que muy poca gente conocía este lugar y una de las pocas personas eran…

-¿Tsuna-kun?

El encapuchado lo miro y sonrió aunque Enma no lo pudiera ver

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Enma- hablo el encapuchado sacándose la capucha y revelar un cabello castaño en punta y unos ojos chocolate que con la luz podía verse unos toques anaranjados

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo vine por un paseo

Enma supo de inmediato que mentía no necesitaba la hiper intuición de los vongola para saberlo

Tsuna al ver que Enma le mandaba una mirada incrédula suspiro- vine para que me hagas un favor, ya sé que es egoísta de mi parte aparecerme de repente y pedirte esto pero…

-No te preocupes, te dije que siempre te iba ayudar en todo y eso todavía no ha cambiado

Tsuna lo miro sorprendido pensaba que se lo iba a negar, sonrío realmente Enma era un buen amigo

-Necesito que ayudes a vongola

-¿Qué?- Enma lo miro sorprendido por que tendría que ayudarla, Vongola era la famiglia más poderosa de la mafia no veía como una pequeña familia como la suya podía ayudarla en algo

-No te entiendo para que necesitarían ayuda

-Para un ataque, Vongola será muy pronto atacada

-Pero Vongola es muy fuerte

-No esta famiglia es igual de fuerte no debes subestimarla, por eso quiero que la ayudes, Vongola y Shimon han sido aliadas desde la época de primo y no quiero que eso cambie por mi culpa

-Está bien Tsuna- kun intentare lo que pueda

-Gracias eres un gran amigo- le dio una pequeña sonrisa, se subió la capucha y dio media vuelta

-Espera ¿nos volveremos a ver?

Tsuna no se movió y solo se quedó parado en su lugar- no, lo dudo mucho, este es el adiós- con lo último se voltio y le dedico una sonrisa melancólica

-Gracias por ser mi amigo, no mi mejor amigo – se dio media vuelta y desapareció en el bosque

Enma se quedó viendo el lugar donde Tsuna se había ido, sintió una brisa mover sus cabellos

_No este no será nuestro adiós sino un hasta luego porque yo sé que nos volveremos a ver_

* * *

Han pasado dos años de la desaparición de Tsuna y no lo habían podido encontrar, él siempre tuvo la esperanza de volverlo a ver que cualquier día llegara a la escuela y sonriera como siempre, pero lamentablemente no fue así, nunca volvió a la escuela, nunca volvió a ver su sonrisa. Se sentía tan mal, sentía que era un mal amigo por no encontrarlo, no se sintió un mal amigo al no impedirle que saltara por la ventana como él lo había hecho con él, si lo hubiera hecho, si lo hubiera detenido, nada de esto estuviera pasando el ahora estuviera con el sonriéndole como siempre con esa sonrisa tan reconfortante, él siempre se enorgullecía por sus rápidos reflejos, pero esa vez estuvo en shock, nunca pensó en ver a Tsuna con una pistola en la mano y un cuerpo baleado a sus pies, aunque claro el creía firmemente que él no era el culpable, pero igual la imagen fue impactante estuvo varias semanas con pesadillas, esa imagen fue demasiado a sus diecisiete años de vida, sabía lo que era la mafia, sabia en lo que se había metido el nunca creyó que era un juego solo lo decía para calmar la situación y que Tsuna se relajara un poco, él había tomado la decisión de ser parte de la famiglia de Tsuna como un pago por todo lo que había hecho por él, era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de salvarle la vida y volverse su primer amigo verdadero, él tomó la decisión de protegerlo y de estar siempre a su lado entonces, ¿Por qué no lo detuvo?, eso es algo que se va arrepentir por el resto de su vida. Después de dejar Italia el decidió regresar al beisbol dejo de hablarse con los demas guardianes solo los saludaba desde lejos aunque con Gokudera no hacía ni eso, no después de la discusión que tuvieron, no se volvieron hablar más recordó que esa fue la primera vez en toda su vida que se sentía tan deprimido.

Flash back

-Gokudera debes regresar al colegio- le dijo preocupado Yamamoto a Gokudera ya que este no había ido hace días

-No encuentra razón para ir si ya se todo

-Pero Gokudera Tsuna no le va gustar que lo dejes

-ES QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE NO QUIERO IR A UNA INUTIL ESCUELA CON UNOS INUTILES PROFESORES QUE SE QUE SON MENOS INTELIGENTES QUE YO- grito desesperado Gokudera por la insistencia de Yamamoto

-Pero sería bueno que todos nos graduemos juntos

-No me interesa estar con alguno de ustedes si estaba con ustedes era por juudaime, pero ahora no hay ninguna razón, me molesta todo el mundo en especial tú que piensa que todo esto es un juego- hablo con exasperación, creía que Yamamoto pensaba que Tsuna estaba escondido o algo así y eso lo irritaba

-Claro que sé que esto no es un juego, sé que Tsuna escapo y lo culpan por asesinato

Gokudera lo miro sorprendido, pero luego se enfureció

-Y PORQUE TE HACIAS EL IDIOTA TODO EL TIEMPO NO SABES CUANTA PREOCUPACION LE CAUSABAS A JUUDAIME AL PENSAR QUE TODO ESTO ES UN JUEGO- Gokudera estaba furioso todo este tiempo pensó que el pelinegro era ignorante de todo eso y que solo creía que era un juego, sabía muy bien que Tsuna le preocupaba eso porque temía que no se tome todo esto en serio y salga lastimado

-Solo lo hacía para aligerar la situación, no quería causar algún problema a Tsuna

-No lo hiciste bien, por tu culpa juudaime andaba preocupado- aunque Gokudera sabía que Tsuna se preocupa por todos hasta por Hibari

-Quería ayudar a Tsuna no pensé que con ello lo preocuparía más- dijo con tristeza Yamamoto

-Eso es el problema tu nunca piensas ahora vete

-Entonces no volverás al colegio

-Te dije que no idiota es que en el cerebro solo tienes beisbol que no te entra nada mas

Yamamoto lo miro con tristeza no sabía por qué pero se sentía mal de no ver otra vez a Gokudera

-Entonces adiós- Yamamoto camino hasta la puerta del departamento de Gokudera y se fue

Fin del flash back

Después de eso Yamamoto no volvió hablar con Gokudera, y se puso a reconsiderar de su decisión de hacerles creer a todos que pensaba que todo eso era un juego, tal vez si no se hubiera hecho el tonto todo ese tiempo pudo haber hecho algo por Tsuna, tal vez Gokudera no lo hubiera dejado de hablar, tal vez pudo evitar muchas cosas, pero todo ya estaba hechos ya no podía volver atrás

-Takeshi ya ahí que volver a la práctica se terminó el descanso- hablo un chico de cabello castaño de ojos verdes, era el compañero de equipo del ex guardián de la lluvia, Kevin Parker un joven estadounidense de veinticuatro años, que junto a Yamamoto estaba en la ligas mayores.

Yamamoto después de practicar bastante el beisbol (pero esta vez con moderación para evitar romperse el brazo otra vez) se volvió mucho mejor, y pronto obtuvo una beca para viajar a los EEUU y estudiar, una vez allí a los seis meses lo llamaron para las ligas menores y poco después para las mayores, ahora dos años después con solo diecinueve años el uno de los más jóvenes jugadores en entrar a las ligas mayores

-De acuerdo- le dijo con una sonrisa falsa, después de la pelea con Gokudera solo daba sonrisas falsas que nadie las notaba

-Tenemos que entrenar duro para ganar al campeonato- dijo con una sonrisa Kevin

-Claro que si tenemos que darlo todo para poder ganar

-Si y contigo en el equipo seguro lo lograremos

Yamamoto le dio una sonrisa temblorosa, sentía un deja vu parecía que volvía otra vez a la secundaria donde todos sus compañeros de equipo dependía solo -de el

-Bien comiencen a batear, Takeshi tu primero- hablo el entrenador

El joven beisbolista se puso en frente de la máquina de bateo, comenzaron a salir varias pelotas, Yamamoto borro su sonrisa y se puso serio, las pelotas comenzaban a salir y una por una por una las iba bateando, todos miraron sorprendidos como bateaba más rápido según iba aumentando la velocidad de las pelotas, el entrenador la paro y todos vieron que Yamamoto no había fallado ninguna.

-Muy bien Takeshi contigo la victoria está asegurada

-Así se hace

-Definitivamente ganaremos contigo somos invencibles

-Contamos contigo

Todos los del equipo comenzaron alabar a Yamamoto y a decir que contaba con él y con él tendría la victoria aseguraba

Yamamoto se sentía más incómodo con la situación, era igual que en la escuela todos dependían de él y esta vez no había nadie que lo ayudara ya no tenía un verdadero amigo

-Chicos lo siento pero me duele la cabeza

-Entonces anda tu casa a descansar no queremos que te enfermes y no puedas ir al partido- hablo el entrenador

Yamamoto le dio una sonrisa forzada, el entrenador ni siquiera le interesaba el, solo le interesaba ganar el campeonato. El pelinegro se despidió de todos y se fue, se sentía cansado de todo eso pero ya no tenía nada, no tenía caso practicar la espada si no había nada que proteger camino con resignación hacia su apartamento le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza.

* * *

En un hotel de lujo de Nueva York un feliz pelinegro iba hacia su suite, había podido conseguir los boletos que quería

-Leon - llamo alegre el pelinegro

Del baño salió un pelinegro de ojos marrones con una toalla en su cintura y varia gotitas corriendo por su cuerpo, con otra toalla se iba secando su cabello alborotado

-Que pasa Ethan, ¿por qué estás tan rojo?- pregunto el pelinegro inocentemente girando un poco la cabeza haciéndolo ver más lindo

Ethan ante tal imagen sentía que le iba dar una hemorragia nasal, Leon era muy lindo para su propio bien

-''Recuerda a ti te gusta las mujeres''- miro otra vez a Leon que tenía una cara confusa-''aunque el parece una''-pensó para luego agitar la cabeza con fuerza alejando esos pensamientos.

Leon lo miro extrañado, pero luego recordó que él siempre era así de raro así que lo dejo pasar

-Miro lo que conseguí – dijo Ethan mostrándole dos boletos- son los boletos para el campeonato de beisbol y en primera fila, me costó mucho conseguirlos.

-No quiero ir- dijo Leon dando se media vuelta para cambiarse

-Pero…pero son boletos de primera fila y yo quiero ver a ese nuevo chico que dice que es un genio en el beisbol solo a los diecinueve años pudo entrar a las ligas mayores, tenemos que ir tal vez consigo su autógrafo o mejor una foto

Leon se quedó parado conocía una persona que pudo haber logrado eso- como se llama- pregunto para a asegurarse de que estaba en lo correcto

Ethan extrañado por su repentino interés le contesto- Takeshi Yamamoto, es japonés consiguió una beca para estudiar aquí en los EEUU y seis meses después lo llamaron para las ligas menores poco tiempo después lo llamaron a las ligas mayores es el más joven de ahí es por eso…

-Iré – le corto Leon

Ethan se sorprendio- en serio que bueno te prometo que no te arrepentirás

-''Eso espero'' -pensó con preocupación Leon, esperaba que no haya tomado la decisión incorrecta y su hiper intuición le decía que estaba bien así que como -siempre le hizo caso; ya que esta nunca se equivocaba

-El partido es pasado mañana

Leon asintió y se fue a cambiar.

* * *

En el día del partido todos del equipo de Yamamoto estaban preocupados, y no era por el partido sino que el as del equipo no había llegado y eso los ponía a todos nerviosos.

-No puede ser , tiene que llegar debí dejar que descansara toda la semana

-Pero entrenador él también tenía que entrenar

-Si eso lo hacía enfermarse entonces no lo hubiera dejado

-El partido ya va comenzar- hablo un jugador del equipo al ver la hora

Diablos tendré que esperar a que llegue, tu Charlie sales en lugar de Takeshi-el entrenador le hablo a un chico alto de cabello rubio y ojos celestes, Charlie -asintió

* * *

Yamamoto vio con tristeza su uniforme sabía que después de eso ya no lo dejarían jugar, bueno regresaría a Nanimori a ayudar a su viejo en el restaurante y cuando su papá ya no pueda con el, él se encargaría de todo, ahora que lo pensaba eso hubiera hecho desde el principio, se hubiera quedado en Nanimori y vivir toda su vida ahí, sonrió ¿a quién engañaba? si se volviera a repetir la situación haría lo mismo, él amaba el beisbol lo había practicado desde chiquito, la espada solo la había practicado para proteger a sus amigos, pero ahora no quedaba ninguno y solo le quedaba el beisbol, sin darse cuenta lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos él quería esto , él quería ir al partido y hacer lo que más amaba, jugar beisbol, pero no quería que dependieran de él, odiaba eso todos eran un equipo y no debía de darle toda la responsabilidad a él, tal vez debió hablar con ellos, pero como siempre acabo huyendo, lo había hecho cuando estaba en el colegio cuando pensó que ya lo quedaba nada y decidió tirarse del techo y luego estaba el asunto de la mafia, después de mucho pensarlo él se había dado cuenta que se hizo el tonto no porque quería calmar la situación y aligerarla era porque no quería aceptar que se había metido en algo peligroso por el bien de su amigo y encima con eso solo logró preocupar más a Tsuna, ¿por qué nunca podía hacer las cosas bien?.

Escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, se asustó podía hacer el entrenador o alguien del equipo, pensó que lo buscarían después del partido, cuando él ya se habría ido, tocaron de nuevo, tenía miedo abrir no quería enfrentarse a nadie del equipo.

-''No, debo asumir mi responsabilidad''- pensó con decisión se secó las lagrima y se acercó a la puerta y se sorprendio de que no era nadie del equipo, era un chico pelinegro de ojos marrones, con unos enormes lentes- ¿Quién eres tú?

-Yamamoto me alegra que estés bien, temía que habías hecho algo estúpido otra vez

-El ex guardián de la lluvia lo miro extrañado, no entendía de que hablaba solo había hecho algo estúpido una vez y eso fue cuando intentó suicidarse, como ese extraño sabia eso, pocos lo sabían, solo con los que habían estudiado con él, pero este chico no lo reconocía en ninguna parte, lo miro otra vez, su cabello negro corto en punta y ojos marrones que se le hizo conocido de una parte y luego estaba esa sonrisa que… espera no podía ser acaso era…

-¿Tsuna?

-Si soy yo, vine porque estaba preocupado porque escuché que…- no pudo terminar porque Yamamoto lo abrazo fuertemente-

-Yama…Yamamoto no….no puedo respirar- hablo con dificulta Tsuna

-Lo siento es que no puedo creer que seas tú, pasa

Tsuna entro al departamento y vio que era pequeño lo suficiente para una persona, también que estaba bien decorado no sabía que Yamamoto tenía buen gusto

-Tsuna ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿cómo me encontraste?

-Vine a EEUU por trabajo y como termine rápido junto con mi amigo decidimos hacer un poco de turismo, es la primera vez que estoy aquí y lo otro le pregunte a tus compañeros de equipo

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estaba preocupado, escuche que estaban poniendo toda la responsabilidad en ti era la misma situación que en la secundaria así que temí que hicieras algo estúpido

-No te preocupes te dije que no volvería hacer eso otra vez y pienso mantener mi promesa

-Me alegro oír eso, lo siento por desconfiar en ti debí saber que no harías eso

-No tienes todo el derecho de desconfiar de mi yo no he sido un buen amigo

-Claro que sí, no digas algo como eso

-No, yo hice que te preocuparas de mi innecesariamente porque pensabas que creía que la mafia era un juego y no pude detenerte cuando escapaste a pesar que tú lo hiciste cuando yo estuve a punto de suicidarme

-Yo siempre me preocupe por todos ustedes, y bueno siempre tuve la sensación que mentías al decir que la mafia era un juego

Yamamoto lo vio sorprendido- como lo…

-Hiper intuición no debes subestimarla y con lo último era lo mejor, no hubiera dejado que nadie me detenga así que no te preocupes por eso

-Pero tú me ayudaste y yo no pude ser nada por ti

-Claro que si te convertiste en mi amigo a pesar de ser dame-Tsuna no te importo estar conmigo a pesar de ser un chico popular

-Yo te debería agradecer a ti, tú fuiste mi verdadero primer amigo

-Bueno entonces estamos a mano

-Claro que no tu salvaste mi vida

-Y tú siempre estuviste ahí para mí para salvarme y protegerme no me debes nada

-Pero…

-Déjalo así mejor será que vuelvas a tu juego

-No creo que me acepten otra vez

-Yo no creo eso, tuve una pequeña platica con ellos y me dijeron que te dejaran en el equipo y me prometieron que te dejaran en paz y no dependerán solo de ti

-En serio muchas gracias- le dijo con una sonrisa sincera que no había tenido hace dos años

-Considéralo como un regalo, para que no me debas nada

-¿Regalo?

-Claro Feliz cumpleaños Yamamoto- le dijo con una sonrisa divertida Tsuna al ver que Yamamoto había olvidado su cumpleaños

-Yamamoto abrió los ojos con sorpresa, había olvidado que hoy era su cumpleaños

-Jajajaja parece que lo olvide- dijo rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo , un viaje habito que no se le había quitado

Tsuna sonrió, otra vez volvía a ser el Yamamoto de siempre

-Bueno entonces anda jugar, que mejor que pasar tu cumpleaños haciendo lo que más amas

-Yosh, voy ir al juego, ¿vas a venir?

-Yo creo que no me dejaran entrar- dijo Tsuna un poco nervioso- después de lo que hice lo dudo mucho.

-Yamamoto lo quedo mirando con curiosidad, ¿qué habría hecho su amigo que le impidieran entrar al estadio?, le quiso preguntar pero parecía bastante avergonzado, decidió dejarlo así

-Bueno entonces después del juego podemos ir a comer algo

Tsuna le dio una mirada de disculpa- lo siento esta noche me tengo que ir

-Entonces cuando nos volveremos a ver

-Lo mejor sería que nos veamos, ni siquiera debí venir para acá, pero estaba preocupado

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Tengo otra estilo de vida, viajo mucho y me cambie el nombre a Leon, sería muy peligroso si descubren que soy Tsuna y te ven conmigo pueden pensar que -eres mi cómplice así que es mejor no volvernos a ver

-Pero Tsuna si probamos tu inocencia todo se arreglara

-No Yamamoto todo está en mi contra solo me encerrarían si me encuentran

-Pero no hiciste nada, tu eres inocente

-Es mejor dejarlo así, anda a tu juego, no querrás ir cuando todo allá terminado y una cosa más me puedes dar tu autógrafo, el idiota de mi amigo quiere uno

Yamamoto lo vio sorprendido nunca lo había escuchado insultar a alguien, parece que Tsuna había cambiado en esos dos años y no solo en apariencia

-Claro- respondió Yamamoto tomando de las manos de Tsuna un lápiz y un papel que aparecieron mágicamente- ¿cuál es su nombre?-

-Ethan- Tsuna vio que Yamamoto escribía algo y se lo daba- gracias bueno vamos y no olvides tu uniforme, Yamamoto asintió, agarro su uniforme y lo puso en una mochila, los

Los dos bajaron, se subieron a un taxi y fueron al estadio, Tsuna y Yamamoto pagaron a medias.

-Hasta aquí llego, como te dije no puedo entrar, adiós que te vaya bien en todo.

-Tsuna yo…-Yamamoto lo quería detener por fin había encontrado a su amigo y ahora se iba

-Yamamoto te quiero decir algo importante y quiero que no lo olvides- Tsuna le dio una mirada seria - gracias por todo, gracias por ser mi amigo y guardián y gracias por siempre estar ahí y darme una de tus sonrisas reconfortantes - Tsuna le dio una tierna sonrisa y se fue.

Yamamoto vio como la pequeña figura de Tsuna desparecía entre la multitud

_No, yo sé que nos veremos otra vez y esta vez seré un mejor amigo_

* * *

_**Bueno tarde un poco en actualizar estaba ocupada, estaba pensando en actualizar el sábado pero la idea se me vino y quise escribirla antes que se me olvide xD **_

_**Gracias a todos por sus reviews **_

**_Chiyo Asakura lo se yo tambien creo que lo hice muy apresurado pero no tenia muchas ideas para esa parte _**

_**Que creen que hizo Tsuna para que no lo dejen entrar me gustaria escuhar sus opiniones , el próximo capitulo será de los dos últimos guardianes y no tengo ideas para ese ¬¬ no se como hacer el encuentro con Lambo y lo que Mukuro y Chrome hicieron todos esos años al dejar de ser guardianes si alguien tiene alguna idea díganmela todo es bien recibido xD**_

_**Bueno dejen reviews para saber que tal les parecio el capitulo **_


	5. capitulo 5

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece sino a Akira Amano**

Capítulo V

Han pasado tres años de la desaparición de Tsuna, y para él fue muy doloroso cuando se fue, él sabía muy bien que Tsuna había huido y que era acusado de asesinato, pero el creía en su hermano mayor, Tsuna era la única persona que conocía que podía soportarlo tanto y que aguantaba todos sus caprichos a pasar de que él se burlaba del castaño, pero igual él lo consideraba su hermano, él no tenía familia, su propia familia lo había votado mandándole una misión suicida que era asesinar a Reborn, para un adulto era peligroso peor sería para un niño de cinco años, pero de todos modos acepto para demostrar que era fuerte; sin embargo poco a poco se le fue olvidando su misión una vez que conoció a Tsuna, aun molestaba a Reborn pero solo lo hacía por diversión el solo quería quedarse con Tsuna y todos lo demas y cuando se enteró que sería el guardián del rayo fue muy feliz por fin podría serle útil a Tsuna y poder pelear con él, pero todo eso se acabó cuando lo vio salir por la ventana , el lloro por varios días quería estar con Tsuna, a pesar de todos los intentos de los guardianes de calmarlo no lo lograron, él estaba muy triste pensando que nunca más lo iba a ver y se asustó de estar solo otra vez ya no iba a tener a nadie que lo abrazara y que lo sonriera calmándolo diciendo que todo estaba bien para luego darle un dulce. Después de un mes de buscarlo no pudieron encontrarlo, los demas guardianes fueron obligados a regresar a Japón y él fue obligado a ir con los bovinos ya que no tenía nada que hacer nada en Nanimori, pero él quería ver otra vez a mama ,I-pin, Fuuta y aunque le diera miedo también quería ver a Bianchi, pero no le dejaron lo forzaron a regresar donde los bovinos y a pesar que se resistió lo durmieron y cuando despertó estaba de vuelta en su antigua habitación en la mansión bovino, ese día se negó a salir de su cuarto y no comió nada, no quería ver a nadie, al día siguiente de mucha insistencia de los sirvientes comió algo, el jefe bovino en la noche fue hablar con él, diciéndole que había cometido un error al mandarle esa misión y le pidió que lo perdonara, habiendo aprendido de su hermano que no era bueno odiar a nadie lo perdono, el jefe Bovino estuvo muy feliz luego de eso el decidió volverse más fuerte para no perder a nadie más y si volvía a encontrarse con Tsuna mostrarle lo fuerte que se había vuelto y así estuviera orgulloso de él.

Lambo suspiro al recordar ese día, se levantó de la cama y abrió su armario cuando lo hizo vio que estaba bastante desordenado, busco entre su ropa algo limpio cuando saco toda la ropa vio algo rosado, lo saco y vio que era la bazuca de los diez años, pensó que lo había dejado en la mansión vongola pero todo ese tiempo estuvo allí enterrada en su ropa y en eso una idea vino a su mente.

-Ya sé como hacer que Tsuna-nii vuelva, voy a ir al pasado y lo detendré, solo tengo que decirle al cabeza de tomate que lo arregle para ir al pasado- Lambo estaba feliz de su genial idea, pero recordó algo- pero él debe estar en Japón yo no podré ir tan lejos no me dejarían- el ex guardián del rayo casi estaba a punto de llorar, pero luego recordó alguien más- ya se puede decirle a…Giovanni, no a Gia… Giannini si el- Lambo tenía una gran sonrisa; sin embargo luego la borro, recordó que él estaba donde los vongola, obviamente no lo dejarían entrar a sino más tenía que tener un plan, Lambo pensó por un rato y luego se acordó lo que había visto en televisión, había visto que cavaban un hoyo y luego cavaban para entrar alguna casa u otro edificio, el podía hacer lo mismo y así nadie se daría cuenta- Gyahahah Lambo-san es el mejor solo necesito una pala después necesito salir sin que nadie me vea. Lambo comenzó a pensar en su escape.

Esa tarde Lambo vio que toda la mansión estaba en alboroto, vio a varios hombres en bata corriendo de un lugar a otro diciendo algo de hackeo o algo así no le dio mucha importancia para él era mejor así nadie se daría cuenta lo que iba hacer, fue hacia el establo y busco la pala y de suerte la encontró- bien solo tengo que escapar en la noche y nadie se dará cuenta- Lambo fue muy feliz a su cuarto solo tenía que esperar a la noche para salir.

Esa noche Lambo salió del cuarto, tenía una mochila para guardar la bazuca y tenía la pala en la mano-bien no hay nadie aquí podré hacerlo sin ningún problema- salió sigilosamente-Gyahahah esto es tan fácil-pensó divertido, camino hacia la puerta y vio a dos guardias ahí- me olvide de los guardias – pensó aterrado, miro hacia todos lados y vio que podía subir al árbol y saltar afuera parecía fácil, escalo rápidamente pero vio hacia el piso- está muy alto no podre saltar-pensó con pánico- no, tengo que ser fuerte, esto es por Tsuna-nii- Lambo vio que era difícil saltar con la pala- ya sé la soltare y luego saltare- Lambo la soltó y la pala hizo un gran ruido cuando cayó-

-¿Quién anda ahí?- grito un guardia

-Diablos me descubrieron- Lambo salto y salió corriendo

Los dos guardias notaron que era Lambo y salieron corriendo tras él, a él le estaba prohibido salir sino era con alguien más y no podía salir de noche, tenían que encontrarlo antes que se entere su jefe.

* * *

En las oscuras calles de Sicilia estaba un castaño que tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta y ojos caramelo con unos lentes negros, estaba con la cara agachada se sentía muy mal de lo que había hecho, lo había hecho en un arranque de cólera pero después se sintió muy arrepentido, ¿cuándo se había vuelto así? pensó deprimido-claro fue hace tres años –una sonrisa triste se formó en su rostro, a pesar de no tener nada con esa famiglia se sentía mal- bueno tal vez un poco después de todo el ahora forma parte de esa famiglia- suspiro abatido no había nada que podía hacer, llego a un parque y se sento en un columpio mirando el oscuro cielo, se sentía de lo peor.

* * *

Lambo corrió lo más rápido que pudo voltio para ver si los había perdido, se alegró de no verlos- Lambo-san es muy rápido pudo perderlos fácilmente- Lambo decidió sentarse un rato, había corrido largo tiempo y estaba muy cansado, miro hacia todos los lados y vio un parque-bien un parque hace tiempo que no voy a uno- lambo corrió hacia el parque cuando llego decidió ir a los columpios después de todo el seguía siendo un niño que no iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad de subirse a uno, fue hacia el columpio y vio que alguien estaba ahí, miedo de que lo había encontrado se dispuso a correr otra vez pero una voz lo paro.

-¿Lambo?- se escuchó una suave voz

Lambo que no reconoció la voz se acercó como todo niño curioso para averiguar quién era, una vez cerca se dio cuenta que era un chico de unos dieciocho o veinte años de cabellos castaños y ojos de igual color con lentes.

-Lambo soy yo no me reconoces- hablo con una amble sonrisa

Lambo se quedó mirándolo un rato hasta que lo reconoció-¿Tsuna- nii?

-Jajajaja si soy yo

Lambo se abalanzo hacia Tsuna, el castaño tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo de no caerse del columpio, Lambo ya no era un niño de cinco años, ahora era un poco más alto y más pesado.

-Tsuna-nii regresaste, yo sabía que nos veríamos otra vez

-Lambo no es exactamente que haya regresado yo solo estoy de paso

Lambo se a parto de él, tenía los ojos llorosos- quieres decir que no vas a volver con nosotros, no vas a volver con mama, I-pin, Reborn, Fuuta y los demas- Lambo hablo al borde del llanto

Tsuna lo vio con tristeza, le dolía ver a Lambo así él lo consideraba como un hermano menor y no quería verlo triste, pero no había nada que podía hacer-Lambo lo lamento mucho, pero es lo mejor, tu estas a salvo, como mi guardián estarías en muchos peligros.

-Pero no me importa yo solo quiero estar a tu lado, me he vuelto más fuerte- Lambo se comenzó a molestar con Tsuna, el ya no era un niño se podía defender solo

-Lambo yo sé que eres más fuerte, pero no lo suficiente-Tsuna le contesto con una mirada seria

Lambo lo vio herido, es que no era lo suficiente bueno como para estar al lado de Tsuna, él se había esforzado mucho en practicar sus ataques, ahora podía sufrir varias descargas eléctricas sin sufrir daño, él era fuerte, entonces se acordó- Tsuna te voy a demostrar que soy muy fuerte, ahora voy a ir a vongola y le diré a Giannini que arregle la bazuca para ir al pasado y evitar que salgas por la ventana.

Tsuna lo vio con una sonrisa y luego movió la cabeza- Lambo aunque vayas al pasado no podrás evitar que me vaya además como piensas entrar a la mansión vongola, está muy bien protegida.

Lambo le dio con una gran sonrisa- con esto- extendió la mano

Tsuna lo miro interrogante-¿con que?

Lambo parpadeo y miro su mano- Gupyyaah no está la pala-Lambo entonces recordó que no recogió la pala cuando la tiro

-¿Pala? ¿Que ibas hacer con una pala?

Lambo iba a usar la pala para entrar en la mansión, cavando un hoyo y entrar por el suelo

Tsuna lo miro con una gotita en la cabeza, se dio cuenta que Lambo miraba mucha televisión- Lambo eso no puedes hacerlo en la vida real no funcionaria

-Pero porque es un gran idea- protesto Lambo, ¡si era una buenísima idea, como no iba a funcionar!

Tsuna suspiro- Lambo aprecio lo que quieres hacer por mí pero yo estoy bien es mejor dejarlo así

-No Lambo quiere a Tsuna- nii de vuelta, por eso huyo de su casa para pedirle a Giannini que arregle la bazuca

-Lambo no debiste de escapar de tu casa, estarán muy preocupados

-No, Lambo vio que hoy corrían de un lugar a otro, ni siquiera notaron cuando tome la pala

-Tsuna al oír eso se tenso, ya se imaginaba que había ocurrido-pero igual no es bueno que hayas escapado es mejor que regreses a casa

-Pero que pasara contigo

-Ya te dije que estaré bien no te preocupes por mi

Nos veremos otra vez

-Lamento decirte que no. Esto simplemente fue una coincidencia-le dijo con una sonrisa triste- sé que estarás bien y te volverás muy fuerte solo tienes que entrenar mucho

-Si Tsuna-nii me volveré muy fuerte

Tsuna le sonrió- te acompaño a tu casa-

-SI- Lambo respondió feliz de poder pasar más tiempo con su hermano mayor.

Los dos caminaron hacia la mansión bovino cuando llegaron vieron todas las luces encendidas.

-Ves te dije que estaban preocupados seguro todos te están buscando, no vuelvas a irte sin avisar- le regaño Tsuna

Lambo miro al piso, estaba muy arrepentido de lo que hizo, los dos pararon en las grandes rejas de la mansión

-Hasta aquí llego, espero que te vuelvas muy fuerte y puedas proteger a las personas más importante para ti y no olvides esto siempre serás mi hermanito y siempre te voy a querer mucho- Tsuna le dio una gran sonrisa, se agacho y le dio un beso en la frente, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Lambo entro a la mansión, cuando entro el jefe Bovino corrió hacia él y lo abrazo-Lambo no vuelvas hacer eso nunca mas

Lambo comenzó a llorar y le devolvió el abrazo le prometió que nunca más se iba a escapar, después fue a su habitación a dormir estaba muy cansado, cuando estaba a punto de caer dormido el encuentro de Tsuna le vino a la mente.

_Yo sé que nos volveremos a ver y cuando nos veamos veras lo fuerte que seré y estarás muy orgullo de mi_

* * *

Han pasado cuatro años de la desaparición de Tsuna y todavía lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer, todavía recuerda el shock de verlo con una pistola y luego verlo huir, cuando salió del shock ya era tarde, se había ido, ella hubiera querido reaccionar antes, hubiera querido detenerlo, pero no pudo y ahora se arrepentía, el que había sido una persona tan buena con ella y a pesar de que no la conocía mucho la dejo unirse a su grupo, a pesar que al principio solo se había hecho su guardiana por pedido de Mukuro ella luego quería defenderlo y protegerlo por voluntad propia, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por todo lo que había hecho por ella por ese motivo lo busco desesperadamente y después de buscarlo un mes sus esperanzas morían poco a poco, cuando regresaron a Nanimori, lo único que hizo fue estudiar solo para distraerse y no pensar en ello, luego que se graduó, se fue a Kokuyo land y ahí se quedó con Fran, Ken, Chikusa y su Mukuro-sama, iba algunas veces a Nanimori a caminar o a comprar comida, veía a los otros guardianes pero no hablaba con ellos no había nada que los uniera, ella había estado en el grupo de ellos porque Boss la había aceptado, pero como ya no estaba ya no había razón para pasar tiempo con ellos, había visto que lo mismo hicieron los otros guardianes cada uno había tomado su camino, aunque le entristecía ya no estar con ellos o con Kyoko-chan ni Haru-chan. Estuvo en Nanimori hasta que se graduó, meses después Mukuro-sama había anunciado que se iban de Japón, iban a ir a China a ver la gran muralla China, Mukuro-sama tuvo la gran idea de viajar por todo el mundo ya que no había nada que los ate a Nanimori, ellos ya no eran guardianes así que podían ir donde quisieran, ella de inmediato acepto, ella iría donde sea que vaya su Mukuro-sama.

Cuatro años después y él se seguía preguntando donde estaba Tsuna, a pesar que no lo demuestre él se preocupa por el castaño. Ese día que lo vio con la pistola en la mano se dio pensó que él no era distinto a los otros jefes mafiosos, creyó que él nunca iba caer en la oscuridad de la mafia, pensó que se equivocó al creer en él y él quería que volviera solo por no ver a su querida Chrome triste y no quería perder al cuerpo que iba a poseer para destruir a la mafia, lo último en algún momento lo había olvidado ya que comenzó a ver al castaño como un amigo, aunque nunca se lo iba a decir, él tenía un gran orgullo, era en algo en lo que se parecía a Hibari, ninguno iba admitir que se interesaban y se preocupaban por alguien; sin embargo después de mucho pensarlo se dio cuenta que Tsuna no pudo haber hecho eso, era el tipo de persona que perdonaba a sus enemigos el mejor ejemplo era el, a pesar de herir a sus amigos y casi matarlo él lo perdono y lo acepto como parte de familia, al principio creyó que era muy tonto por hacer algo como eso , nadie en su sano juicio acepta a una persona que quiso matarlo y luego le dice que quiere poseer su cuerpo, pero se dio cuenta que a él no le importaba nada de eso , si una persona mostraba algo de arrepentimiento él lo perdonaba después de todo él era el cielo que envuelve a todos, Tsuna representaba muy bien eso porque aceptaba a todos. Después de que huyo el ayudo a buscarlo y se excusaba diciendo que solo ayudaba porque no quería perder el cuerpo que quería poseer, ante eso Gokudera siempre explotaba y lo quería volar en mil pedazos para luego ser calmado por Yamamoto, a él le divertía tanto eso, debía admitir que todo ese grupo era interesante en especial cierta ave con la que le encantaba meterse cuando tenía oportunidad, pero a pesar de los esfuerzos de todos no hubo ningún resultado parece que a Tsunayoshi se lo había tragado la tierra y luego de un mes regresaron a Nanimori, Chrome termino sus estudios y el decidió olvidarse todo relacionado a la mafia y viajar por todo el mundo, todos estuvieron de acuerdo hasta Fran se emocionó aunque no le demostrara, todos empacaron las pocas pertenencias que tenían y se fueron

Su primera parada fue China a ver la gran muralla china, después fueron la India a ver el Taj Mahal y viajaron por toda Asia, luego se dirigieron a Venecia a pasear en las góndolas, después se pasaron a Roma para ver el coliseo romano, después a Francia a ver la torre Eiffel, fueron por toda Europa para viajar luego a África a ver las pirámides egipcias.

Todos estaban muy contentos de poder viajar por todo el mundo y conocer muchos lugares con diferentes culturas, ahora su parada seria América, iba a ser un largo viaje considerando que estaban al otro lado del mundo para ser precisos en Sidney, Australia, eso había sido un maravillosa viaje por primera vez habían visto un canguro y un koala y había quedado maravillados por el Opera house que era una maravillosa construcción.

La pandilla Kokuyo estaba ya en el avión, todos tenían encima una ilusión, para poder viajar robaban el pasaporte y los pasajes de los turistas y luego se hacían pasar por ellos gracias a las ilusiones de Mukuro, Chrome y Fran, después de todo ¿de que otra forma iban a viajar? ellos no tenían dinero y por eso era una gran ventaja tener tres ilusionistas en el grupo. Todos ellos bajaron del avión y desasieron las ilusiones.

-Kufufufu ya estamos en Miami- dijo Mukuro con su típica sonrisa

-Bien playa- hablo emocionado Ken

-En Australia también habían playas-dijo Chikusa acomodándose los lentes

-Pero nunca son suficientes playas Kakipi

Chikusa simplemente suspiro

-Shishou por que elegiste venir a una playa de nuevo, es que disfrutas en ver a Chrome en traje de baño, eso es muy pervertido de su parte- hablo Fran con voz monótona

Al oír eso Chrome se sonrojo

-Deja de decir idioteces estudiante idiota y camina- hablo Mukuro con un tic en la ceja

-Hai

La pandilla kokuyo comenzó a buscar en el hotel que tenían reservaciones, cortesía de las personas por la que se hicieron pasar en el avión. Mientras caminaban varios chicos y chicas miraban a Chrome y a Mukuro.

-Shishou está llamando mucha la atención a igual que Chrome seguro es por sus peinados de piña

-Fran si vuelves hablar te voy a clavar con mi tridente- hablo Mukuro con voz tétrica

Fran trago pesado- Hai

-''Kufufufu más le vale que ninguno se acerque a Nagui si no quiere vivir su peor pesadilla''-pensó sombríamente Mukuro dando miradas de muerte a todos los chicos que se quedaban mirando a Chrome, las chicas al ver eso chillaron por lo sexy que se veía.

Chrome suspiro al ver la mirada de Mukuro, a veces era demasiado sobre protector, ella se podía cuidar bien sola, solo esperaba que nadie acabe en el psiquiatra…otra vez.

* * *

No puede creer que estemos de vacaciones, hace tiempo que no tomaba unas-hablo un chico de cabello castaño que lo tenía atado en una trenza, tenía unos ojos de color lila y una gran sonrisa en labios.

-No quiero estar aquí prefiero estar en mi casa con mi computadora- hablo con fastidio un chico rubio de ojos verdes que miraba todo aburrido

-No seas así Leon trate de divertirte un poco

-No me interesa nada de esto

-Pero siempre es bueno divertirse, como me gustaría que Ethan y Adrian estén aquí

-Yo no, sería muy ruidoso con ellos aquí suficiente tengo contigo Marco

-Eres muy malo- hablo Marco con un puchero

Leon solo rodo los ojos- mejor vamos al hotel

* * *

Llegaron a un lujoso hotel cerca al mar Mukuro, Chrome, Fran activaron la ilusión sobre ellos y sobre Ken y Chikusa, fueron hacia la recepción por sus llaves, que eran unas tarjetas negras y cada uno fue a su cuarto, después de desempacar fueron a la playa cerca del hotel .

-Kakipi ven al mar- grito Ken a Chikusa, este simplemente no dijo nada y lo siguió

-Fran tú también deberías ir- hablo Chrome

-Lo dices solo porque quieres quedarte sola con shishou

-Cla…claro que no solo creo que deberías ir a divertirte un rato

Fran simplemente la miro y se encogió de hombres y se fue tras Chikusa

-Chrome por que no vas con ellos

-Solo quiero descansar y no quiero dejarlo aquí solo

-Tan dulce como siempre pero deberías ir a divertirte

-No, estoy bien

Mukuro ya no quiso discutir más con Chrome, aunque no lo pareciera podía ser muy terca. Los dos se recostaron en las sillas y decidieron dormir un rato, pero se despertaron al oír unos gritos.

-Era necesario hacer eso- grito un rubio que estaba sonrojado

-Si era la única forma que salieras de tu cuarto, no me imaginaba que fueras tan liviano-hablo divertido el castaño

-Pero todo el hotel nos vio, como se supone que regrese-hablo histérico el rubio

El otro chico solo levanto los hombros en señal que no le importaba

-Tu…- el rubio miro furioso a su amigo

-Kufufufu es de muy mala educación despertar a otros- dijo molesto Mukuro por haber sido despertado de su siesta

El chico rubio se voltio a pedir disculpas, pero se sorprendio al ver a la pareja- Mukuro, Chrome susurro

Pero para mala suerte del rubio Mukuro tenía un buen oído

-Oya oya como sabes nuestros nombres

El rubio se tensó y miro a su amigo

Creo que será mejor que busque un lugar para recostarnos, nos vemos- hablo el castaño huyendo de ahí

-''Maldito Marco, cuando lo vea voy a…''-el rubio fue cortado de sus pensamientos de como asesinar a su disque amigo por una voz

-No vas a responder- hablo Mukuro más molesto por haber sido ignorado

-Supongo que no tengo opción-el rubio se quitó los lentes de sol para revelar unos ojos verdes- pensé que me ibas a reconocer como Hibari lo hizo

Mukuro ante eso levanto una ceja pero luego abrió los ojos al darse cuenta, estaba a punto de hablar pero alguien más le gano

-Boss- hablo Chrome sorprendida, todo este tiempo estuvo callada, estaba analizando al rubio ya que le hacía extrañamente familiar y con sus últimas palabras supo quién era

-Tsunayoshi-kun que sorpresa, quien diría que nos encontraríamos aquí

-Si es una gran coincidencia, veo que están muy bien-dijo Tsuna con una gran sonrisa

Chrome de repente se paró y fue abrazar a su ex jefe-Boss lo extrañe mucho

Tsuna sorprendio por la acción de Chrome, ya que ella siempre fue muy tímida, la abrazo de vuelta-yo también Chrome- Chrome se alejó y Tsuna miro a Mukuro- y a ti también Mukuro

-Tan blando como siempre- dijo Mukuro con una sonrisa verdadera y no sus típicas sonrisas burlonas-debería castigarte por hacer sufrir a mi Chrome, tal vez sería buen momento de poseer tu cuerpo

-Tsuna solo sonrió, sabía que Mukuro no hablaba en serio, no necesitaba su hiper intuición para saberlo, a Mukuro solo con ver la felicidad en sus ojos era suficiente

-Boss y que ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo

-Unos cuantos trabajos para poder sobrevivir nada sin importancia y ustedes

-Estuvimos viajando por todo el mundo, conocimos muchos lugares-dijo Chrome con una gran sonrisa

-Que bueno- Tsuna estaba feliz de ver a su ex guardiana de la niebla tan animada, antes siempre tenía esa mirada en sus ojos, pero eso había desaparecido.

-Tsunayoshi-kun supongo que no volverás a vongola

-No, solo me encerrarían en vindicare

-Ese es un lugar que nadie desearía estar, ni yo que he visitado los seis infierno me gustaría volver, además ese lugar es solo para criminales un lugar que no debes estar

-Mukuro…- Tsuna vio sorprendido a su ex guardián, no pensaba que se preocupaba tanto por el

Es verdad Boss, nosotros creamos que es inocente y que no merece ser encarcelado

-Chicos gracias por sus palabras- le dio una brillante sonrisa

-Boss, porque no almuerza con nosotros

-No crea que sea buena idea no quiero incomodarlos

-No, nos incomoda

-Lo siento pero será mejor que no - dijo con una sonrisa triste- bueno es mejor que me vaya fue un gusto verlos chicos y recuerden que ambos siempre serán parte de mi familia y siempre tendrán una espacio en mi corazón- se dio media vuelta y se fue a buscar a su amigo

Ambos ex guardianes se sorprendieron de sus palabras para luego sonreír.

-Chrome te gustaría ir al mar

-Si Mukuro-sama

Los dos corrieron donde estaban los demas miembros de la pandilla kokuyo, con un pensamiento en la cabeza.

_Nosotros nos volveremos a ver y no reuniremos como la familia que siempre fuimos._

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

**Bueno aquí esta los últimos guardianes, me costo mucho escribir este capitulo no se me venia ninguna idea, el próximo estará Dino, tratare de subirlo rápido porque en ese ya tengo una idea**

**Dejen reviews para saber que tal les parecio el capitulo**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece sino a Akira Amano **

Capítulo VI

Han pasado seis años de la desaparición de Tsuna y el aun lo seguía buscando con esperanza que algún día lo iba a encontrar. Cuando se enteró que su hermanito había huido y que era principal sospechoso de la muerte del noveno , él se desesperó y fue de inmediato a vongola averiguar que es lo que había sucedido ,cuando llego todo era un caos todos los guardianes de la novena y decima generación estaban buscando desesperados a Tsuna, él se acercó a su ex tutor y le pregunto qué fue lo que sucedió, Reborn le conto todo y el no pudo creer todo lo que le dijo y no pudo evitar preguntas en su cabezas ¿Por qué Tsuna huyo? ¿Estaría encubriendo a alguien? Si era así ¿a quién? Miro de nuevo a su ex tutor y a pesar de no leer mentes estaba seguro que Reborn tenía casi las mismas preguntas en la cabeza. Decidió unirse a la búsqueda, entre más gente buscando más rápido podían encontrarlo sin embargo no pudieron encontrar ninguna pista,

Un mes después Reborn le dijo que los guardianes de Tsuna lo destituirían de su cargo porque Tsuna ya no era más el decimo vongola y ellos volverían a Nanimori, él pensó que eso era muy injusto ¡solo paso un mes! Era muy pronto, Reborn pensaba lo mismo pero ya estaba tomada la decisión y él no tenía ningún poder para cambiarla, todo esto lo deprimió más y aumentaron sus ganas de encontrarlo para que se aclarara todo. Cuando se enteró que los guardianes regresaban Nanimori le dijo a Kyoya para que se uniera a su famiglia ya que sabía que tenía un gran potencial y podía volverse muy fuerte, para su sorpresa acepto, claro que después de morderlo hasta la muerte por darle ordenes, el termino aceptando, pero después de dos años él tuvo una ''pequeña platica'' con el guardián de nube que le dijo que regresaría a Nanimori, el no pudo negarse a las ´´buenas razones´´ que le dio, hasta ahora podía recordar lo que le dijo que fue: '_'caballo me regreso a Nanimori por que no soporto más ver tu cara, si tratas de detenerme te morderé hasta la muerte'' _quien podría decirle que no a ese razonable argumento.

Un año después de la desaparición de Tsuna recibió una llamada de Iemitsu para decirle que Tsuna había estado en Nanimori, en su casa, el al oír esto casi escupe el café que estaba bebiendo que Tsuna haya aparecido en Nanimori era sorprendente. Habían buscado ahí pero luego pararon la búsqueda en ese lugar por que pensaron que ese era el último lugar que Tsuna estaría, sería demasiado obvio, habían sido muy ingenuos al pensar así y ahora habían perdido la pista, pero al menos estaba bien, según lo que le conto Iemitsu por lo dicho por Nana, eso lo tranquilizo un poco estaba preocupado de que pudiera estar herido o en peor de los casos muerto.

Seis meses después lo llamo Squalo y le dijo que el vongola guear apareció en la oficina de Xanxus, eso lo dejo en shock, Tsuna había entrado a la mansión vongola sin ser visto, había evitado la mejor seguridad que había en el mundo y para colmo había burlado a Varia que era el escuadrón asesino de elite de vongola para lograr una hazaña así era casi imposible (por no decir imposible)pero Tsuna lo había hecho sin ningún problema, había mejorado extraordinariamente, Reborn lo había entrenado muy bien, aunque era también una desventaja, siendo así nunca lo iban encontrar, prácticamente había estado en sus narices y no pudieron encontrarlo, el suspiro no debía rendirse tenía que encontrarlo y aclarar todo este lio.

Pasaron los años y el no volvió a saber nada de Tsuna y después de una llamada a Kyoya él tuvo la sorpresa de su vida cuando le dijo que se había encontrado a Tsuna, su hermanito regreso otra vez a Nanimori, lo que le hizo pensar si todo este tiempo estuvo ahí y solo volvió a Italia para devolver su vongola guear, el pelinegro le conto su charla y como Tsuna cambio su aspecto ahora estaba rubio y con ojos verdes, eso explicaba porque no lo encontraban, el cambio totalmente su aspecto para no ser reconocido, le pregunto a Hibari si sabía dónde se fue pero él le dijo que no sabía y también le dijo que Tsuna no planeaba regresar, eso era obvio si regresar seria encerrado en vindicare, sus esperanzas disminuyeron pero no desaparecieron él no iba descansar hasta encontrarlo.

El decidió dejar de pensar en todo eso y comenzar hacer su papeleo, escucho que alguien toco la puerta y le indico que pasaran.

-Jefe- comenzó hablar Romario-alguien lo busca

Dino se sorprendio, estaba seguro que no tenía una reunión con nadie y le parecía raro que alguien se apareciera sin avisar-¿Quién es?

-No lo sé esta encapuchado, se rehúsa darnos su nombre y no quiere irse hasta que hable con usted

Dino frunció el ceño ¿Quién era esa persona misteriosa? Tuvo un extraño presentimiento algo le decía que tenía que hablar con él, si querían hacerle algo obviamente no querrían entrar por la puerta principal

-Hazlo pasar

-Pero jefe si es un asesino-le hablo con preocupación

-Si fuera uno no se anunciaría, entraría a escondidas, hazlo entrar

Romario sabiendo que no podría convencer a su jefe asintió y fue abrirle la puerta al misterioso visitante

Dino se quedó pensando en quien podría ser, se le vino alguien a la mente, pero no podría ser era imposible aunque viendo lo que había sucedido estos años podría haber una posibilidad, pero eso era pedir demasiado, decidió esperar para averiguar quién era

Diez minutos después Romario aparece con una persona encapuchada vestida de negro, hace una pequeña reverencia y sale de la oficina pero se quedó afuera por si pasaba cualquier cosa no confiaba en el encapuchado, que persona confiaría en otra persona que no quería revelar su identidad eso era muy sospechoso y el no entendía por qué su jefe acepto en verlo, pero no podía ir en contra de él y lo único que le quedaba era protegerlo.

* * *

Dino Cavallone vio al chico encapuchado que le cubría totalmente la cara, observo como lentamente se sacó la capucha para revelar unos cabellos castaños en punta que desafían la gravedad y unos fríos y calculadores ojos marrones con toques anaranjados

-Tsuna- dijo sorprendido Dino

-Dino en tres semanas la familia Rosso hará un ataque a vongola-hablo fríamente Tsuna

Dino lo vio bastante sorprendido por varias razones, una de ellas era por la información que le había dado, las dos familias ya habían tenido varios malos encuentros; era inevitable la guerra entre los dos, pero no espero que sea tan pronto; otro motivo fue que Tsuna supiera la existencia de la familia Rosso, se formó hace poco; hace unos diez años, comparado con el tiempo de vongola era muy poco. Según sabia Dino, Tsuna no había llegado a conocer esta familia a penas conocía sobre algunas familias aliadas, se suponía que iba a conocerlas todas cuando tomara el cargo; familias aliadas y enemigas, el hecho que ahora le dijera eso lo sorprendía no solo por conocer a la familia sino por saber que iban hacer un ataque y por último y lo que más le sorprendio era el tono de voz usado, le pareció tan extraño escuchar a Tsuna hablar tan fríamente no era propio del castaño normalmente actuaria desesperado, pero vio que estaba bastante calmado como si no le importara el ataque; sin embargo lo importante ahora era saber de dónde había sacado esa información.

-¿Cómo sabes sobre eso?- le pregunto ansioso por conocer la respuesta

-Eso es porque yo trabajo para ellos

Dino abrió los ojos con sorpresa- por que trabajas para ellos, ellos están en contra de vongola- hablo desesperado

-Eso es algo que no te puedo decir, ya termine todo lo que tenía que decirte, adiós-Tsuna se puso de vuelta la capucha y se fue

-Espera Tsuna- Dino se paró y fue detrás de el

Romario vio salir a Tsuna y a su jefe detrás de él, sus ojos se ampliaron al escuchar a su jefe decir el nombre del ex decimo vongola.

Tsuna corrió hacia la puerta principal con Dino tras él, el jefe Cavallone vio como la distancia se alargaba, Tsuna era muchos más rápido que él, trato con todas sus fuerzas de alcanzarlo, vio que llego hacia la puerta para luego voltear a verlo

-Dino lo lamento-hablo de repente

-Tsuna por favor vuelve si lo haces…-Dino no termino de hablar porque Tsuna lo interrumpió

-No es imposible y más ahora, yo solo quería infórmate de esto porque no quiero ver a las personas que quiero heridas y esto es lo único que puede hacer, gracias por todo siempre fuiste como un hermano mayor para mí, me aconsejaste y me ayudaste mucho te lo agradezco pero lamentablemente este es el adiós-Tsuna abrió la puerta y salió corriendo

Dino se quedó ahí parado procesando las palabras de la persona que consideraba como un hermano menor y se dio cuenta que todavía no había terminado de ayudarlo todavía tenía que hacer que regresara y probar su inocencia, salió pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Donde fue la persona encapuchada- pregunto Dino a los guardias

-Se fue en un carro negro, jefe paso algo vamos tras el-pregunto un guardia preocupado, tuvo sus dudas al dejar entrar al encapuchado y cuando lo vio salir corriendo casi van detrás de él, vio que su compañero pensó igual; sin embargo no podían hacerlo porque no había hecho nada, pero al ver la cara de angustia de su jefe tal vez fue una mala elección

-No déjenlo así- Dino suspiro decidio que lo mejor era dejarlo asi, regreso a la mansión, tenía muchas cosas por hacer, tenía que hablar con Xanxus y lo más importante tenía que reunir a todos los ex guardianes de Tsuna, tenia que informarles que su jefe había aparecido

_Tsuna te prometo que todos nos reuniremos otra vez y esta vez no te dejaremos huir_

**Notas de autor:**

**Lo se es muy corto supuestamente iba salir Haru y Kyoko, pero al final me arrepentí xD, el siguiente será mas largo (eso espero)sera narrado del punto de vista de Tsuna, contare que fue lo que sucedió después que escapo **

**Dejen reviews para saber si les gusto **


	7. Capitulo 7

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece sino a Akira Amano **

Capitulo VII

Corrió hacia la ventana y salto, corrió desesperadamente por el jardín, pero luego se acordó de que tenía sus pastillas y sus guantes, con el pánico se había olvidado, escucho pasos y voces acercándose y de inmediato se toma sus pastillas y activo sus llamas, voló lo más alto que pudo pero aun si podía seguir escuchando las voces de sus amigos que le decían que regrese, el no quiso voltear sabía que si lo hacía volvería y él no quería eso, voló lejos de ahí para no oír sus voces.

Aterrizo en un bosque cercano a la mansión vongola, estaba todo oscuro ni siquiera se podía ver la luz de la luna los arboles lo tapaban por completo, para suerte de el Reborn lo había entrenado para que pudiera ver en la oscuridad, le dijo que no tenía que darle ninguna ventaja a su enemigo, tenía que estar preparado para todo, camino para buscar donde refugiarse, sabía que había unos animales salvajes ahí así que no se quería arriesgar, minutos después encontró una cueva, entro silenciosamente en ella, no vaya ser que haya un oso u otro animal. Se deslizo por la pared de la cueva hasta que quedo sentado, flexionar sus piernas y puso su cabeza en sus rodillas, comenzó a pensar en sus amigos sabía que seguro que a estas alturas ya lo creían que era un asesino, lloro desconsolado, sabía que nunca los iba a volver a ver el ya no podría volver a vongola, lo más seguro si regresara lo encerrarían en vindicare, él no quería eso así que lo único que le quedaba es huir muy lejos, sintió sus ojos pesados y se quedó dormido

Se despertó por las rayos del sol, sintió todo el cuerpo entumecido por dormir en una mala posición toda la noche, se estiro y salió de la cueva, recordó que lo más probable que a estas alturas todos estuvieron bancándolo, de día era más fácil ubicarlo, lo mejor sería salir del bosque antes que busquen ahí, busco la salida del bosque, en estas circunstancias agradecía a su hiper intuición, gracias a ella podía saber la salida y no perderse, veinte minutos después salió del bosque, cerca del bosque había un pequeña ciudad, podía quedarse ahí para comer, pero primero necesitaba dinero, puso una mano en su bolsillo y encontró unos billetes, los conto y vio que tenía suficiente dinero para comer algo, comenzó a caminar hacia la pequeña ciudad en busca de comida

Después de una hora de caminar por fin llego a la ciudad, miro hacia todos lados para ver si veía a alguien de vongola pero su hiper intuición no le decía que había peligro así que se relajó, camino hasta un pequeño restaurante y pidió algo para desayunar, se moría de hambre ayer no había cenado y apenas había probado algún bocado de su almuerzo, termino de comer y pago, tenía que conseguir un tren para que le lleve a la ciudad próxima, esta sería la primera ciudad que buscarían y al ser pequeña lo encontrarían rápido, de suerte le quedaba dinero para comprar un pasaje en tren.

Cuando llego a la estación compro un pasaje, lamentablemente no podía viajar en avión e irse a otro país le sería imposible esto era lo único que le quedaba. Subió al tren y entro en un vagón, miro hacia la ventana distraídamente hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse.

-Disculpa está ocupado-hablo una chica de no más de veinte años con un largo cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos color verde, vestía un sencillo vestido amarillo pálido y unas sandalias blancas.

Tsuna se sonrojo al verla, le parecía la chica más bonita que había visto, claro que estaba Kyoko pero podía ver que ella era mucho más linda, se dio cuenta que no la había respondido y se apresuró en hablar-no, no está ocupado

-Qué bueno no todo el tren está lleno- le dio una gran sonrisa que hizo a Tsuna sonrojarse más – ella se acomodó y se sento en frente de el- mi nombre es Anastasia Rossi.

Tsuna se quedó pensando que no sería buena idea decirle su nombre verdadero, miro su anillo y le respondió - mi nombre es Leon S…Suzuki- casi estaba a punto de revelar su verdadero apellido.

-Oh eres japonés-

-Si mitad japonés y mitad italiano

-Yo siempre he querido visitar Japón me parece un país muy interesante por toda su cultura

-Si es muy bonito-Tsuna se entristeció al recordar a su mama que estaba en Nanimori pensando que nunca más se volverían a ver

Anastasia noto la mirada triste de Tsuna y no le gusto verlo así- y dime tú vives aquí en Italia o estas de visita

Tsuna se puso nervioso no sabía que contestarle pensó unos minutos para luego responder - yo vine de visita pero por unos problemas termino huyendo- no quería contarle toda la historia además y apenas la conocía.

-Entonces no tienes ¿donde quedarte?

Tsuna negó con la cabeza avergonzado-y no puedo irme a Japón porque no tengo dinero

-Bueno no te voy a preguntar por qué te fuiste tendrás tus razones pero si quieres te puedes quedar conmigo

-Que!- dijo Tsuna alterado- pero yo recién la conozco y no quiero ser una molestia

-Claro que no le serás veo que eres alguien bastante amable y me puede ayudar con la panadería que tengo mi antigua ayudante se casó y se fue a vivir a otra parte y necesito alguien que me ayude.

-Eso sí lo puedo hacer pero no puedo vivir con usted sería demasiado

Anastasia suspiro Tsuna era bastante terco- que tal si vives conmigo un tiempo cuando consigas suficiente dinero puedes comprar un departamento

Tsuna estaba a punto de aceptar pero recordó algo el no podía quedarse en un solo lugar lo descubrirían de inmediato y no quería involucrar a Anastasia en sus problemas- no creo que pueda aceptar no es bueno que me quede en un solo lugar me están buscando y podrían encontrarme

Anastasia se quedó pensativa un rato y luego tuvo una gran idea- ya se puedes cambiar tu aspecto así no te podrán descubrir yo te ayudare no te preocupes

Tsuna se quedó viéndola ¿Por qué lo ayudaba tanto si a penas se conocían?- ¿Por qué quieres hacer todo eso por mí? Apenas nos conocemos

-Ya te dije que me pareces alguien amable y yo necesito ayuda y tú el dinero es un ganar y ganar

El castaño se la quedó mirando Anastasia no sentía nada peligroso de ella dudaba que esté involucrada en la mafia no se veía como una persona mafiosa en cierta forma le hacía recordar a su mama por que irradiaba paz y tranquilidad con ella se sentía lo mismo que cuando estaba con su mama por eso creía que una persona así estuviera en vuelta en la mafia así que decidió confiar en ella total confiaba en su intuición y esta le decía que no estaba haciendo lo incorrecto- de acuerdo

Anastasia sonrió

* * *

El tren paro y del salió Anastasia y atrás venia Tsuna con las maletas de Anastasia

-No tienes que cargar mis maletas yo puedo sola

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por usted

-Ya te dije que no es ninguna molestia lo hago porque quiero ayudarte

-Bueno yo también quiero ayudarla

Anastasia sacudió la cabeza divertida pero luego se dio cuenta de algo- deja de tratarme de usted

-Solo tengo veinte años no soy tan vieja seré solo mayor que tú por seis o cinco años

Tsuna se sonrojo- tengo diecisiete

Anastasia lo miro sorprendida, no parecía más de quince- vaya y yo que creía tenías catorce o quince eres bastante pequeño para tu edad

Tsuna puso mala cara, no era su culpa ser pequeño!

Anastasia pensó que se veía muy lindo por su cara enojada que parecía más un puchero- bueno entonces peor entonces solo te llevo por tres años no tienes que ser tan formal solo trátame de tu

Tsuna asintió- de acuerdo Anastasia

Anastasia le sonrió- bueno entonces vamos Leon que tenemos que conseguir un taxi

Tsuna lo miro confuso quien era Leon, oh cierto era el, tenía que acostumbrarse al nombre para no levantar sospechas así que asintió y comenzó a caminar junto con ella

Los dos bajaron del taxi y Anastasia pago, Tsuna se sentía mal por eso así que decidió pagarle por todo lo que había hecho por apenas pudiera.

El castaño miro el edificio delante de él, vio la panadería con el letrero que decía Della Stella

-Arribo vivo yo , vamos

Anastasia saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta, entro y detrás de ella venia Tsuna, prendió las luces para ver poder mejor

Cuando las luces se prendieron Tsuna miro la panadería, estaba pintado de un rosa pastel, era algo pequeño, pero no tanto, vio el mostrador que estaba vacío

-Tengo que hornear el pan más tarde y hacer los dulces

-Si quieres yo te ayudo

-¿Sabes hornear pan?

-No, pero puedo aprender

-De acuerdo pero primero vamos a dejar las cosas-Anastasia guio a Tsuna a la cocina

Tsuna vio la cocina había una escalera seguro que conectaba al piso donde vivía Anastasia, vio un gran horno y una mesa para a masar el pan, vio restos de harina en la mesa y en el piso, luego le ayudaría a limpiar quería ser lo más útil posible

-Leon vamos para enseñarte tu cuarto

Tsuna recordando una vez más que ahora era Leon fue donde Anastasia. Llego al segundo piso, lo observo unos instantes se dio cuenta que era del mismo tamaño que el primer piso de su casa, vio unos muebles de cuero negro con una pequeña mesa de centro, había un televisor en la pared, mas allá había una mesa redonda con cuatro sillas negras más al fondo vio una pequeña cocina

-Ven sígueme- Anastasia lo llevo por un pasillo- aquí está tu cuarto no es muy grande pero te acomodaras la puerta de enfrente es el baño y la puerta de más enfondo es mi cuarto, desempaca tus cosas y luego lávate bien las manos ya que tienes que amasar el pan y deben de estar limpias después bajas a ayudarme-

Tsuna asintió y entro al cuarto a desempacar, al entrar vio que era un cuarto pequeño de color azul con una ventana quedaba a la calle que tenía unas cortinas de color celeste, con una cama no tan grande con unas sábanas celeste con algunos toques negros al lado de ella había una mesita de noche, también había un armario el cuarto era simple pero acogedor. Guardo su ropa en el armario y luego se fue al baño para lavarse las manos, salió del baño rumbo a las escaleras bajo y ahí encontró a Anastasias que tenía el cabello recogido en una cola alta y tenía un delantal amarillo con un patito.

-Leon ven toma- le alcanzó un delantal rosa con un osito con un gorrito de chef-

-Tsuna hizo una mueca al verlo- no tienes otro

-No, póntelo yo sé que te quedara bien- se lo dio y sonrió cuando vio poniéndoselo

Tsuna se puso totalmente rojo con esto estaba seguro que lucía más como una mujer

-Te ves muy lindo- dijo divertida, rio cuando al otro prácticamente le salía humo por las orejas- bueno ya basta de charlar y hay que ponernos a trabajar

Tsuna asintió y se puso a ayudarla

Varias horas después terminaron habrían terminado mucho antes pero tuvieron una pequeña pelea de harina, que luego tuvieron que limpiar todo el lugar, Tsuna se había divertido mucho hace tiempo que no reía tanto, estaba contento por su decisión de irse con Anastasia sentía que podía comenzar de nuevo.

-Será mejor que nos bañemos, te daré algo de ropa de mi ex novio dejo aquí aunque creo que te quedara algo grande.

-No hay problema ya me las arreglare

Los dos subieron y anastasia se fue a bañar primero,

-Ya termine voy a dejar te la ropa en el cuarto- hablo Anastasia entrando al cuarto

-Bien me iré a bañar- Tsuna salió del cuarto directo al baño

Tsuna se vio en el espejo del armario, cuando Anastasia le dijo que la ropa le quedaría algo grande nunca se imaginó que tanto, le quedaba inmensa! , al parecer el ex novio de Anastasia era bastante alto o él era muy bajo, una vez más maldijo su tamaño, la camisa le quedaba tan grande que le quedaba hasta la rodilla y el pantalón le arrastraba si daba un paso seguro que se terminaba cayendo

-Leon ya te cambiaste quiero ver que tal te queda- se escuchó la voz de la rubia afuera, Tsuna se tensó no quería que lo veo así era tan vergonzoso pero sabía que tarde o temprano lo vería, resignado le dijo que pasara

Anastasia cuando entro tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca para no reírse, pero es que era todo un espectáculo ver al castaño vestido así se veía ridículamente más pequeño de lo que ya era- te ves adorable me gustaría tomarte una foto

-NO- grito desesperado Tsuna, suficiente humillación tenía con esta ropa

-Jajajaja creo que mejor tuviera prestado de mi ropa- lo miro una vez más miro que el pantalón le quedaba muy grande y si daba un paso más se caí-por qué no te quitas el pantalón estarás mejor sin el

-No sería muy inapropiado tu eres una mujer y no sería bueno que…-

-Tonterías la camisa cubre lo suficiente vamos quítatelo

Tsuna supo que tenía razón estaría mejor sin él, pero no quería andar semi desnudo por ahí aunque Anastasia no le importe y eso le sorprendía otra mujer se hubiera avergonzado o lo hubiera llamado pervertido pero ella no; sin embargo debió pensar hace tiempo que algo andaba mal con ellas al llevar a un perfecto desconocido a vivir con ella, soltó un suspiro parece que era un imán para la gente loca. Dejo de darle vueltas al asunto y se sacó los pantalones

-Ves cubre lo suficiente- le dijo con una sonrisa- voy a cocinar algo

-Yo te ayudo- se apresuró decir Tsuna

-De acuerdo así podemos terminar más rápido

Los dos se fueron a la cocina, Anastasia le dijo a Tsuna que corte unas cebollas iba hacer risotto

Una hora más tarde mas ya estaba lista la comida los dos se sentaron a comer y comenzaron a hablar Anastasia le conto que su madre murió al nacer ella y solo quedaron su papa, su hermano y ella, ella se fue de la casa hace cinco años por que no soportaba la sobreprotección de su padre y su hermano se fue a vivir a esa ciudad para porque una tía vivía ahí y la dejo quedarse con ella, termino de estudiar y fue a conseguir trabajo de inmediato no quería ser una carga para su tía, un año después fallece su tía en un accidente automovilístico, un conductor que manejaba a máxima velocidad se pasó la luz roja y la atropelló, ella quedo muy triste, se había quedado sola, decidió ahorrar dinero y abrir una panadería porque siempre había querido su tía hacer pero no tenía el suficiente dinero ella sabía que era su culpa , porque tenía que pagar sus estudios, así que en su nombre abrió la panadería

Tsuna quedo asombrado por la historia de Anastasia al parecer la había pasado muy mal se sorprendía que a pesar de todo eso ella se viera tan feliz. Él le conto un poco de su vida no le conto de la parte de la mafia obviamente, solo le dijo que él vivía en Japón con su mama, su papá siempre se iba de viaje y casi nunca lo veía hasta que se había convertido en un completo extraño, luego le dijo que estaba en Italia de vacaciones en la casa de su abuelo, le mintió diciéndole que había escapado porque discutió con el porque le obligaba a tomar la empresa familiar y él no quería, obviamente no le diría la verdadera razón.

Terminaron de comer y Tsuna se ofreció a lavar los platos, después fueron a ver televisión, encontraron una comedia romántica y se pusieron a verla.

Dos horas después termino la película, buscaron otra película, Anastasia decido hacer un poco de palomitas mientras Tsuna buscaba otra película, encontró otra de acción, Anastasia llego con las palomitas y la comenzaron a ver, esa fue un poco más larga duro dos horas y cincuenta minutos.

Tsuna miro el reloj y eran las 10:54 de la noche, todavía no quería ir a dormir y Anastasia tampoco los dos se quedaron conversando más sobre sus vidas. Tsuna le conto que era un bueno para nada y que nadie quería ser su amigo pero al final termino encontrando buenos amigos y aunque estuvieran un poco locos (por no decir demasiado) los quería como una familia. Anastasia por otra parte le dijo que nunca había tenido muchos amigos, sus amigos era la servidumbre su papá no quería que salga, y por eso fue educada en casa, por todo eso ella fue muy feliz cuando se fue aunque claro no le agrado nada a su papa ni a su hermano pero al final terminaron aceptando luego le conto de su novio, lo conoció cuando estudio allí se enamoraron de inmediato, pero al final la dejo por otra. Tsuna no entendía como alguien podría dejar a Anastasia ella era muy bonita, dulce e inteligente el estaría encantado de estar con alguien así

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya eran las 3:17 de la mañana era tardísimo y cada uno se fue a dormir

* * *

Tsuna despertó a la mañana siguiente se levantó, se bañó y se puso su ropa con la que había llegado Anastasia la había lavado ayer cuando se estaba bañando y la había dejado en su cuarto hoy sin que se diera cuenta, casi sentía como si fuera su madre, quito ese pensamiento fue a la cocina y no vio a nadie allí miro el reloj de la sala eran las 11:30 se había levantado tarde si estuviera en su casa Reborn ya lo hubiera golpeado por levantarse a esa hora seguro diciéndole que era inapropiado para un jefe levantarse tan tarde sorprendentemente lo extrañaba hasta extrañaba sus golpes, genial ahora era un masoquista decidió mejor buscar a Anastasia, bajo y tampoco estaba ahí le pareció extraño donde habría ido, fue a la cocina a prepararse algo, saco una caja de jugo y unas tostadas, tenía demasiada flojera para hacerse algo.

Después de comer fue a ver televisión, seguía preguntándose donde estaba Anastasia, tal vez fue a comprar algo, paso los canales con pereza y se detuvo uno de noticias, cinco minutos después escuchó que alguien subió las escaleras, supuso que era Anastasia

-Leon ven a mi cuarto, quiero enseñarte algo- dijo alegre anastasia

Tsuna puso una cara de confusión, se fue al cuarto de Anastasia, vio que era el mismo tamaño que el suyo, estaba pintado de un morado claro, la cama era más grande que la de él, las sabanas eran de color lila con una cuantas flores, había un tocador con un gran espejo y una ventana con unas cortinas de color morado oscuro, cuando termino su inspección poso su mirada en anastasia, vio que tenía una gran sonrisa, al costado de ella había varias bolsas.

-Todo es ropa que compre para ti- Anastasia noto que Tsuna iba hablar pero lo interrumpió- y ante que comiences a quejarte , esto lo hice porque no puedes ayudarme usando solo una camisa, aunque pensándolo bien eso atraería muchos clientes

-ANASTASIA- grito Tsuna avergonzado, cuando se calmó se dio cuenta que no podía salir así atender a las personas y no podía usar su otra ropa todos los días

-También compre esto-Anastasia saco una caja de tinte- es para teñirte el cabello

-Eeeeeh?- Tsuna la vio asustado, se agarró el cabello por reflejo

-Tu dijiste que no querías que te reconozcan así que pensé que tiñéndote el cabello note reconocerían

-Pero…- Tsuna lo pensó y se dio cuenta que ella tenía razón, no podía arriesgarse que alguien de vongola lo descubriera, no quería poner en problemas a Anastasia- de acuerdo pero de qué color

-Negro, también te cortare un poco el cabello- dijo mostrándole unas tijeras que aparecieron de la nada

Ahora si Tsuna estaba muy asustado, pero ¿qué otra opción le quedaba?

-Ya está- dijo con alegría Anastasia

Tsuna tuvo un poco miedo de verse en el espejo, en todo ese tiempo la ojiverde no le dejo verse en el espejo, temía que no le gustara la imagen que vería en el espejo, no quería hacer sentir mal a Anastasia ya que ella había hecho mucho por él , suspiro ya no había marcha atrás, voltio hacia el espejo y…se impactó de como se veía por un momento no se reconoció, tenía el cabello negro más corto pero no tanto, noto que todavía lo tenía en punta , estaba seguro que así sería más difícil encontrarlo

-Y también toma esto- le dio un pequeño estuche

Tsuna lo abrió y vio que era unos lentes de contacto- pero yo no les necesito

-No tienen medida, con eso ya nadie te reconocerá, te ayudo aponértelos- Anastasia le ayudo aponérselos

Tsuna se miró al espejo, sus ojos ahora eran verdes- lentes de contacto verdes

-Pensé que te quedarían bien y si alguien pregunta podríamos decirle que somos primos y con eso sería más creíble

-Lo has pensado en todo- dijo sorprendido

-Jajajaja si, ya has comido algo

-Si

-Ok entonces pruébate esta ropa, no estaba segura que talla eras así que adivine

Tsuna asintió y fue aprobarse la ropa, desde hoy comenzaría su nueva vida como Leon

Después hicieron algo de pan y algunos dulces, mañana Anastasia abriría la tienda

* * *

La tarde se fue volando y cuando los dos se dieron cuenta ya había anochecido, se fueron a dormir por que mañana tenían que levantarse temprano.

Cuando llego a su cuarto se puso la pijama que Anastasia le compro y se fue a dormir

Tsuna se removía en la cama, estaba sudando mucho y balbuceaba algunas palabras- NO- grito fuerte, su pijama estaba empapada de sudor, lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro, ahí estaban las malditas pesadillas otra vez, ya las había dejado de tener pero ahora volvieron con más fuerza- maldita sea por que, por que no se van será el precio que tengo que pagar por todo lo que hecho, pero no es mi culpa- negó con la cabeza a quien quería engañar si era su culpa él era el que cometió todos esos actos, merecía esas pesadillas y más, comenzó a llorar se sentía de lo peor. Se acercó a la mesita de noche y abrió el cajón de allí, saco una pistola de plata con detalles anaranjados, esa pistola había sido su perdición pero por una extraña razón no podía deshacerse de ella- tal vez si sea un masoquista- pensó en voz alta, la contemplo un rato y la volvió a guardar, cerró los ojos, estaba cansado pero no quería volver a dormir.

Poco sabia Tsuna que Anastasia estaba fuera de su puerta, había escuchado el grito del castaño, estaba a punto de entrar pero algo la detuvo , se quedó ahí recostada en la puerta y escucho todo lo dicho por Tsuna.

-Exacto tu no tienes la culpa de todo lo que te ha pasado Tsunayoshi

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

**Quiero agradecer por todos sus reviews, este capitulo me salio un poco mas largo pero no tanto, no me salen capítulos muy largos Dx**

**Bueno aquí sale otro personaje, ella será muy importante en un futuro, con respecto al nombre de Tsuna a el se le ocurrio viendo su anillo ya que no podia usar Natsu porque deriva e su nombre decidio llamarse por lo que es, un león, cuando le puse el nombre me parecio que le caia bien a Tsuna no se por que y lo de las pesadillas de Tsuna son por algo que hizo en el pasado que tambien mas a delante saldra **

**Dejen reviews para saber que tal les parecio **


	8. Capitulo 8

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece sino a Akira Amano**

Capitulo VIII

Ha pasado un mes desde que Tsuna se fue a vivir con Anastasia, las cosas iban bastante bien nadie lo había encontrado aún y eso le alegraba mucho su cambio de imagen lo había ayudado mucho y no tenía ninguna preocupación en salir a la calle, ya varias personas lo conocían, al parecer la panadería era muy popular y mucha gente iba ahí, Anastasia hacia unos panes y dulces deliciosos, cuando los probo se quedó asombrado de lo bien que sabían, ella le había enseñado hacerlos pero no le salieron bien, le salieron quemados todos, la rubia lo animo diciendo que con más practica aprendería, pero el sabía que no era cierto porque simplemente cocinar no era lo suyo , su mama también lo había intentado, pero fracaso después de todo era dame-Tsuna. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando escucho la voz de una mujer, tendría unos sesenta y tantos y se veía bastante bien.

-Buenos tardes Leon, quiere que me des ocho panes y ese tiramisú de chocolate que se ve delicioso

-Con gusto señora Lucia- dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa

-Oh querido ya te dije que me dijeras solo Lucia, señora Lucia me hace sentir vieja

-Lo siento lo olvide, bueno aquí tiene son 5 euros- dijo dándole la bolsa de pan y una caja con el tiramisú, Lucia le dio el dinero- gracias por venir vuelva pronto- Tsuna le dio una suave sonrisa a la señora Lucia, sentía que era casi como su abuela, cuando la conoció comenzaron hablar como si se conocieran de años, Lucia le conto sobre sus hijos y nietos que estaban en el extranjero, ella vivía sola en una pequeña casa, él le pregunto si no se sentía sola pero ella solo rio y le dijo que tenía varias amigas y que siempre salían nunca se sentía sola, Tsuna sonrió ante eso se alegraba mucho por ella. Por otro lado él le conto un poco de su vida, obviamente le mintió sobre unas cosas, como el hecho de que él estaba ahí porque quería vivir independientemente pero mientras él se quedaba en la casa de su prima Anastasia hasta que consiguiera dinero, Lucia le creyó obviamente pensando que no tenía razón para mentirle, él se sintió culpable por eso pero luego se recordó que era para su seguridad.

-Leon si no fueras primo de Anastasia diría que hacen una linda pareja-hablo Lucia de repente sacándolo de sus pensamientos una vez mas

-Eh?-dijo el al no escuharla

-Decía que tú y Anastasia si no fueran primeros harían una linda pareja

Tsuna al escuchar eso se puso rojo- no imposible Anastasia y yo- ni si quiera lo podía imaginar

-Pero si tú eres muy guapo y caballeroso y ella es una chica muy linda y gentil.

-Pero ella es mayor que yo

-Para el amor no hay edad- Lucia sonrió al ver a Tsuna mas sonrojado, era muy inocente para su propio bien- jajajaja bueno solo son locuras de esta pobre anciana

-Usted no está anciana, todavía está muy joven

-Que halagador , me hubiera gustado que una de mis hijas hubiera estado contigo, me haría muy feliz, ya me tengo que con tanta platica se me hecho tarde, hasta luego

-Hasta luego, cuídese- Tsuna vio como Lucia salía por la puerta, siempre le alegraba verla

Cuando Anastasia llego de hacer unas compras vio al castaño muy contento

-Leon pareces feliz, que ha pasado

-La señora Lucina vino, conversamos un rato

-Oh me hubiera encantado verla, como esta

-Muy bien, se ve que vivirá muchos años.

-Si a pesar de su edad tiene una buena salud, mejor que la de los dos-dijo divertida

-Sí, me estaba diciendo unas cosas muy graciosas, me decía que tú y yo haríamos buena pareja

-Tu y yo, jajajaja, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado yo creo que seriamos más como hermanos, tu serias mi lindo hermanito menor

Tsuna puso mala cara; sin embargo luego la quito y sonrió- y tu serias como una hermana mayor, una muy gruñona

Ahora el turno de Anastasia de poner mala cara, ¡ella no era gruñona!

Tsuna adivinando sus pensamientos hablo- si lo eres

Anastasia lo miro mal pero luego sonrió cruelmente- solo por eso esta noche no hay postre

Tsuna la miro con horror- nooo todo menos eso, solo estaba bromeando, tú eres la mujer más dulce, amable y encantadora de la tierra y no eres para nada gruñona

Anastasia lo miro y luego se hecho a reír- jajajaja de acuerdo, me convenciste con eso

Tsuna le dio una gran sonrisa- gracias _onee-san_

Anastasia con el poco de japonés que sabía supo que significaba y sonrió- no hay de que _piccolo fratello*_

Tsuna solo sonrió

* * *

Cuatro meses después Tsuna se encontraba contando su dinero en su cuarto, en esos cinco meses había ahorrado lo suficiente como para comprar un pequeño departamento ya no quería depender más de Anastasia ella había hecho mucho por él y ya no quería causarle más molestias así que ese mismo día buscaría uno, ya había visto unos cuantos carteles de venta pero no había preguntado porque no tenía dinero suficiente. Se paró y salió del cuarto, en la sala estaba Anastasia, la panadería no abría los domingos y ese día descansaban los dos

-Anastasia voy a salir no sé cuando me tarde, si me tardo mucho empieza a comer sin mi

-¿A donde vas?

-A buscar departamento

-Ya te dije que no es necesario que te mudes

-Si lo es ya no quiero ser más una molestia

-Pero no lo eres

-Igual quiero independizarme y lo que digas no me hará cambiar de opinión

-Lo sé, entonces te deseo suerte y si no encuentras no importa te puedes quedar el tiempo que quieras

-Gracias- Tsuna tomo las llaves de la mesa y una chaqueta hacia un poco de frio afuera

-Trata de no demorar mucho, es muy peligroso que estés afuera muy tarde

-Si mamá- dijo Tsuna poniendo los ojos, a veces Anastasia era muy sobreprotectora, pero no le molestaba sabía que lo hacía porque se preocupaba mucho por él y a él le gustaba tener alguien así ya que su mama estaba muy lejos en otro país y probablemente no la vuelva a ver.

Cerro la puerta, y bajo las escaleras, en la cocina de abajo había una puerta que daba a un callejón, la abrió y salió un viento helado le revolvió los cabellos, puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a caminar

Tres horas después el ex decimo vongola se sentía muy frustrado, había visto varios departamentos y todos eran muy caros, ¿por qué en una ciudad tan pequeña estaba tan caros?, suspiro, tal vez debería regresar y buscar otro dia, comenzaba hacer más frío, pero pensó que mejor seguiría buscando, buscaría en dos más y luego se iría a la casa.

Después de muchos intentos encontró un departamento que le convenía, no era grande ni pequeño, tenía una bonita vista de la ciudad, y el precio era bastante bueno para sus bolsillos, el problema estaba en que se encontraba en el octavo piso y no había ascensor, se había malogrado y hasta hora nadie lo había reparado, tendría que subir y bajar por las escaleras todos los días, no le pareció problema algo de ejercicio no le haría mal, rio ante el pensamiento hace tres años el solo pensamiento de subir y bajar escaleras ocho pisos le haría cansarse, pero ahora no le molestaba el entrenamiento espartano de Reborn había servido mucho, hizo el trato y el martes se mudaría, no tenía muchas cosas, se mudaría ahora mismo si fuera por él, pero al parecer todavía tenían que arreglarla un poco.

Se fue devuelta donde Anastasia, cuando llego, ella estaba comiendo.

-Demoraste- fue su saludo para luego pararse e ir a servirle

-Lo siento no encontraba nada pero al final encontré algo, no muy grande pero suficiente para mí, el martes me mudo-Tsuna recibió su plato y Anastasia se sento de nuevo para terminar de comer

-Te extrañare- dijo mirándolo tenía una mirada triste

Tsuna se sintió mal, pero era lo mejor- yo también pero no te preocupes no está lejos de aquí y me veras todos los días en la panadería

-Si pero no será lo mismo, pero es tu decisión y la respeto

-Gracias- Tsuna comenzó a comer- esta delicioso como siempre

Anastasia sonrió

Un cómodo silencio se formó entre los dos que fue interrumpido por Tsuna

-Estado pensando en conseguir otro empleo- hablo distraídamente

-¿Porque?

-Quiero conseguir más dinero, ahora que viviré solo tendré más gastos

-Es cierto y de que piensas trabajar

-No lo sé, buscare algo- Tsuna se quedó pensando que tal vez sea difícil conseguir empleo, no tenía papeles ni nada

-Me parece una buena idea no puedes seguir viviendo con solo la ropa que te compre cuando viniste aquí

Tsuna se avergonzó por eso, después que Anastasia le compro ropa no se había comprado nada más, estaba ahorrando para un departamento-si me voy a comprar ropa nueva

* * *

El martes llego con rapidez, Anastasia cerro ese día la panadería, Tsuna se opuso pero ella insistió que quería conocer su nuevo departamento y también quería pasar un tiempo con el

-Pero mañana nos veremos- hablo Tsuna sin entender su razón

-Pero solo estaremos trabajando ya no podremos conversar mucho- dijo con un puchero

-Tienes razón, extrañare nuestras conversaciones nocturnas

-Ves y te ayudare a comprar algunas cosas para tu departamento, así que vamos- Tsuna solo asintió

-Llegaron a un edificio de ocho pisos, el departamento estaba en último piso, Tsuna recibió sus llaves y con Anastasia subieron a lo que sería su nuevo departamento.

-Ya… ya no puedo … mas, por que no me dijiste que estaba en el último piso- dijo Anastasia agotada ya no podía subir un escalón mas

-No preguntaste y sigue subiendo que todavía faltan tres pisos- dijo divertido Tsuna

-No ya puedo más anda tú y déjame aquí

-No que querías ver mi departamento

-Si pero ya no puedo mas

-Descansaremos un rato

Descansaron diez minutos y luego siguieron subiendo

-Aquí esta- abriendo la puerta que tenía el número 804-

-Por fin- Anastasia entro al departamento- miro todo, era más pequeño donde ella vivía, tenía una cocina y ahí estaba una mesa y unas dos sillas, un sofá para dos y otro para uno de color negro y una mesita de centro, vio que habían un pasillo con tres puertas, seguro era el baño y los otro dos el cuarto- no -está mal- dijo sentando se en la sofá de uno

-Si y ya que está en el octavo piso tiene una buena vista- corrió las cortinas blancas del la ventanas que habían y Anastasia vio la ciudad dese ahí

-Wow, conseguiste un buen lugar

-Lose, voy a dejar la maleta en el cuarto, mañana te la devuelvo

-No hay problema-Anastasia vio a Tsuna desaparecer en uno de los cuartos, paso otra vez una mirada por el departamento

-Ya vamos, más tarde desempacare- hablo Tsuna asiendo brincar a la rubia ya que estaba distraída

-Si vamos, tenemos que comprar algunas cosas, como platos, cucharas vasos y todo eso y comida para llenar el refrigerador

-No tengo tanta dinero!- exclamo Tsuna al escuchar todo lo que tenían que comprar

-No te preocupes yo te presto

-Siento que me estoy aprovechando de ti

-Para nada somos amigos, los amigo se ayudan ahora vamos que tenemos mucho que comprar

Bajaron por las escaleras y Anastasia se volvió a quejar

-Como es que no te cansa subir y bajar

-Créeme no te gustara saberlo- Tsuna le corrió un escalofrió ante sus recuerdos de los entrenamientos de un cierto espartano tutor

Anastasia imaginándose a lo que se refería ya no pregunto

Fueron por varias tiendas, ya habían comprado varias cosas, ahora estaban viendo para comprar un televisor, Anastasia dijo que era necesaria si no quería pasarse viendo la pared, Tsuna soltó una carcajada y asintio. Anastasia estaba entretenida viendo unos televisores último modelo que Tsuna sabía que no serían capaces de comprar pero no dijo nada, fue a ver laptops vio uno que le gustó mucho era blanco con naranja- ''muy parecida a la que tenía''- pensó Tsuna, quería comprársela, pero no quería abusar de Anastasia, quería comprársela con su dinero, sonrió pensado lo que haría cuando la tuviera

''Al parecer mis días de hacker volverán''- pensó viendo la laptop se dio media vuelta y regreso con Anastasia

***piccolo fratello significa hermano menor**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews me hace feliz de leerlos y me alienta a seguir escribiendo :D**

**Bueno lo de que Tsuna es un hacker lo di a entender en la parte de Lambo si no se acuerdan, bueno lo que pensé es que Tsuna sería un hacker cuando era un niño, no era muy experto solo hackeaba algunas pequeñas cosas nada con la mafia, se volvió uno cuando Iemitsu le regalo una laptop para su séptimo cumpleaños y el por diversión comenzó a hackear pero cuando vino Reborn lo dejo, lo pongo porque no creo que lo pondré mas adeante porque me da flojera xD, es un poco semi AU se me olvido mencionar ^^U**

**Bueno eso seria todo, el próximo capitulo sale el nuevo trabajo de Tsuna**

**Dejen reviews para saber que les parecio **


	9. Capitulo 9

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece sino Akira Amano

Capitulo IX

Después de una semana de buscar un trabajo Tsuna encontró uno en un bar como mesero, el bar en la mañana era un restaurante y bar en la noche. El trabajaba de viernes a domingo de 8pm a 4am,al principio fu bastante difícil ya que le daba mucho sueño estar despierto a esas horas pero después de una semana y media se fue a acostumbrando, el trabajo lo consiguió pasando un día por el bar entro y se entrevistó con un señor de unos cuarenta años dueño del bar, le hicieron unas preguntas y lo contrataron ahí mismo porque necesitaban urgente un mesero, Tsuna se alegró que no le pidieran algún papel y también se alegró que la paga no era tan mala con lo que ganaba ahí más las propinas y lo que le pagaba Anastasia era suficiente para vivir; después que lo consiguió se fue directo a decírselo a Anastasia y ella se preocupó mucho porque era muy peligroso pero él le dijo que podía defenderse y no había problema, ella acepto pero igual le dijo que se cuidara, Tsuna rodo los ojos por la sobreprotección de Anastasia, pero no dijo nada sabía que lo decía porque se preocupaba por él.

Era viernes y Tsuna ya se estaba alistando para ir a su empleo en el bar, se bañó, se cambió y se fue, cuando llego eran las 7:48, entro por la puerta trasera, el bar estaba cerrado abría a las 8:30, se metió al vestuario de hombres para poder cambiarse, se puso su uniforme que era un pantalón negro, una camisa negra con una etiqueta con su nombre, corbata blanca y zapatos negros, se terminó de cambiar y salió vio al barman limpiar unos vasos y se sento en una silla de ahí

-Hola Marco- saludo Tsuna al barman de cabello castaño y ojos lilas

-Leon hola quieren un trago- le ofreció marco con una sonrisa sabiendo la respuesta del otro

-Sabes que no bebo- dijo en suspiro, aún seguía siendo menor de edad aunque le dijo al dueño que tenía veinte, al principio no le creyó mucho pero Tsuna le dijo que era pequeño para su edad y le termino creyendo o tal vez era la desesperación de contratar a alguien que no le importo emplear a un menor, pero no le dio vueltas al asunto. Por otro lado Marco con una sola mirada se dio que edad tenia, pero le prometió no decir nada

-Sabes si trabajas en un bar tienes que acostumbrarte a beber quien sabe que algún día alguien intente emborracharte

-Tendré cuidado de que no suceda eso- a Tsuna no le gustaba beber recordaba a su padre cuando iba a su casa y se emborrachaba, no era una bonita imagen, por eso odiaba los borrachos pero termino trabajando en un bar, que irónica es la vida

-Si tú lo dices pero si quieres beber algo algún día tu solo me dices y te lo preparo

Tsuna le sonrió a su amigo, se habían hecho amigos desde el primer día en que entro a trabajar, con lo demas solo se saludaba de lejos pero no les hablaba, todos ahí tenían entre veinte y veinticinco años, Marco tenia veintidós- lo pensare- le dio una sonrisa y se fue a entender a unos clientes que habían llegado, la noche apenas comenzaba

* * *

Un mes después de su trabajo como mesero en el bar, Tsuna recibió su paga y más las propinas que recibió, que habían sido muchas, se fue a la tienda donde meses atrás vio la laptop, se alegró de que aún estaba y la compro de inmediato, llego a su departamento y la encendió, comenzó a teclear algunas cosas, después de varios minutos había puesto una seguridad a su laptop para que solo él pueda usarla, comenzó a navegar por la red, necesitaba refrescar sus habilidades de hacker, hace años no lo hacía, hackeo unas páginas de redes sociales, la página del banco central de ahí de Italia, vio que todavía recordaba algo, eso era bueno porque quería hacker la página que lo más probable sea las más segura del mundo, vongola, quería saber si aún le seguían buscando y a quien habían puesto como sucesor, pero eso sería después, primero tenía que mejorar sus habilidades porque lo último que quería era tener a uno de vongola tocando su puerta, por eso se esperaría, total tiempo es lo que le sobraba, primero era lo primordial pulir sus habilidades de hacking, cerro la laptop, y se fue a dormir mañana tenía que levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar a la panadería

* * *

Tsuna tomo la orden y se fue, sintió la mirada de las mujeres y le dio un escalofrió, era un grupo de mujeres todos alrededor de los treinta y todos habían coqueteado con él, una hasta le había preguntado a qué hora salía para esperarlo e ir a otro lugar más tranquilo, Tsuna se negó cortésmente pero igual la mujer le metió su número en su bolsillo y le palmeo el trasero, Tsuna se puso rojo como un tomate y todas las mujeres chillaron por lo lindo que se veía, gritaron que se le querían llevar a su casa, Tsuna ya sentía toda la sangre en su cabeza y tartamudeando le pregunto que querían y salió de ahí prácticamente corriendo.

-Se ve que tienes popularidad entre las mujeres- bromeo Marco

Tsuna se sonrojo, esta no era la primera vez que le sucedía esto, al principio pensó que tendría problemas con los hombres por su cuerpo afeminado, pero se sorprendio que eran las mujeres que lo acosaba, ellas podían ser aterradoras, todavía recordaba como una mujer de unos sesenta años le agarro el trasero, fue en su primera semana ahí, casi vota todos los vaso, un temblor le recorrió el cuerpo al recordarlo

-No me gusta- murmuro, no podía creer que el chico dame, que era ignorado por todas la chicas en el colegio ahora sea popular entre las mujeres mayores, escucho la risa de Marco y frunció el ceño, al él no le parecía divertido

* * *

Después de varias semanas de hacking, Tsuna había hackeado algunas páginas de famiglias mafiosas menores, que no tenían mucho seguridad, pero igual él se encargó de no dejar alguna huella, decidió que era tiempo de probar algo grande, recordó la famiglia enemiga de vongola, la famiglia Rosso, su jefe Alexander Rosso era un hombre que se había decidido a eliminar vongola, era una famiglia muy fuerte a pesar que se había formado hace pocos años, no debía ser subestimada ya que en cualquier momento podían atacar, Tsuna a pesar que ya no pertenecía a vongola sentía preocupación por sus amigos, y quiso hacer una investigación así que después de horas de tratar de romper su seguridad logro entrar, vio varios de sus archivos, las famiglias aliadas todas eran enemigas de vongola, vio un archivo de la familia del jefe Rosso según sabia Alexander tenía un hijo Lucas Rosso, su esposa de Alexander falleció varios años atrás. Siguió investigando y vio un archivo protegido se demoró una hora en abrirlo y se sorprendio de lo que vio, leyó que Alexander tuvo otro hijo, y era mujer y después de tenerla su esposa murió en el parto y el nombre de esta niña, que ahora tendría veinte años, era Anastasia Rosso, Tsuna abrió los ojos al leer el nombre, pero no podía ser ella debía ser una coincidencia, pero todo encajaba ella le dijo que su mama murió y que vivía con su papá y su hermano, además las edades coincidían, pero Anastasia no podía estar involucrada en la mafia, eso era imposible, busco una foto y encontró una donde habían tres personas, un hombre mayor con unas cuantas canas y bigotes con una cicatriz en su frente tenía una mirada seria y no sonreía, a lado de el había un chico de unos dieciocho o veinte años con una sonrisa en su rostro, tenía el cabellos negro y unos penetrantes ojos celestes y en una silla sentada era una chica de cabello rubio que caía sobre sus hombros, con unos amables ojos verdes y una dulce sonrisa y parecía tener entre trece y catorce, ella era no había duda aunque luciera menor esos ojos y esa sonrisa eran inconfundible la verdad estaba clara

Anastasia Rossi era en realidad Anastasia Rosso, hija de Alexander Rosso, jefe de la famiglia enemiga de Vongola

Gracias a todos por sus reviews:) y aquí otro capitulo que lamento si salio muy corto ya no tenia mucha inspiración TT-TT, en este capitulo por fin rebela la identidad de Anastasia, el próximo capitulo ella contara toda la verdad a Tsuna

**tsuki kyo1827 **buena y la respuesta a tu pregunta si Tsuna tendrá pareja en este fic es no, quise hacerlo asi porque si le pongo pareja se me haría muy largo el fic y yo no quiero eso.(por que me da pereza hacer un fic muy largo xD)

bueno dejen reviews para saber que tal les parecio el capitulo


	10. capitulo 10

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece

Capitulo X

Tsuna después de descubrir la verdad se dio cuenta que ahora todo tenía sentido, Anastasia solo lo había ayudado porque se había enterado que él era el décimo vongola y de que le había puesto una trampa para llevarlo con su familia, no quería pensar en eso, pero era lo único que explicaría porque Anastasia lo ayudo, una persona que ni siquiera conocía, pero no había sentido nada malo en ella su súper intuición le dijo que confiara en ella, ¿acaso por primera vez se había equivocado?, ya no sabía en que creer, cerro su laptop y se fue a dormir, mañana le preguntaría todo Anastasia; conseguiría respuestas como sea.

Al día siguiente Tsuna se levanto temprano, no había podido dormir la noche anterior por estar pensando, se cambió, tomo desayuno y se fue a la panadería, tendría una larga platica con Anastasia quiera o no. Salió de su departamento y bajo por las escaleras, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto que ya estaba en el primer piso hasta que escucho la voz del guardia saludándolo, él le saludo y salió. Una vez en la panadería entro vio a Anastasia que le dio una sonrisa y lo saludo, él quería creer en ella, creía creer que la de la foto no era ella, pero su intuición le decía que no había duda de que era ella.

-Leon ya ahí que abrir- hablo Anastasia sin recibir respuesta, lo vio y vio que estaba su vista fija al piso como si hubiera algo interesante ahí.

-Leon ¿qué pasa?- otra vez no recibió respuesta- ¡LEON!- grito exasperada por la distracción del otro.

-¿Ah?- fue la única respuesta de Tsuna, no había escuchado a Anastasia por estar metido en sus pensamiento.

-¿Qué te pasa hoy? estas muy distraído.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando en algo- le dio una sonrisa para que no se preocupara.

Anastasia lo miro con duda, pero no pregunto más, no lo obligaría hablar si no quería.

-Anastasia ¿podemos hablar después de cerrar?-hablo serio, su sonrisa había desaparecido por completo.

Anastasia lo miro por su extraña conducta, pero asintió- claro, recuerda que puedes decirme lo que sea.

-Tsuna sonrió otra vez, eso era lo que quería escuchar.

A las nueve cerraron, ese día habían tenido bastante clientela y ambos habían estado muy ocupados, por un momento Tsuna olvido todo el asunto pero una vez la puerta de la panadería se cerró recordó que tenía que hablarle algo muy serio a Anastasia, algo que tal vez pudiera acabar con la amistad de ellos dos.

Vamos arriba, para hablar mejor.

Tsuna asintió, tenían mucho que hablar.

Los dos subieron, Anastasia preparo te mientras Tsuna estaba sentado nervioso en el sofá, no tenía ni idea de cómo preguntarle, no podía decirle de frente o ¿sería la mejor opción?, mientras se debatía en que hacer Anastasia ya había llegado con dos tazas de té.

-Ten toma- le entrego la taza de té- ¿qué es lo que me querías hablar?- Anastasia noto coma el agarre de Tsuna en la taza se tensó.

Tsuna tomo un sorbo y sintió que él te lo relajo un poco, dejo la taza en el plato y la miro a los ojos, decidió que no iría de frente al tema- Anastasia yo quiero decirte que me compre una laptop.

-Eso estupendo, me gustaría verla- hablo animada a Anastasia sin descubrir a donde iba la conversación.

-Eso no es todo, esto nadie lo sabe, pero yo soy un hacker.

Anastasia lo miro con sorpresa- vaya, no lo hubiera imaginado

-Lo deje hace tres años cuando mi tutor llego, por eso me puse a practicar un poco.

-Oh eso interesante y ¿qué cosas has hackeado?- pregunto Anastasia nerviosa, sentía que esta conversación iba en mal camino.

-Algunas páginas, entre esas algunas relacionadas con la mafia- Tsuna vio que Anastasia cada vez estaba más nerviosa, estaba bastante pálida, pensó en parar ahí; sin embargo no podía quedarse con la duda.

-Eso es muy peligroso- dijo Anastasia evitando la mirada de Tsuna.

-Lo sé, pero tenía que hacerlo, entre esas páginas estaba la famiglia Rosso.

Anastasia al oír lo último, soltó la taza, esta se estrelló contra el piso haciendo se pedazos- ¿que…que fue lo que encontraste?

-Tal vez ya de vas saberlo Anastasia Rossi o debería decir Anastasia Rosso.

Tsuna vio que Anastasia lo vio con incredulidad, luego bajo la mirada y comenzó a llorar.

-Lo lo…siento, lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención- lloro.

-¡Entonces estaba en lo cierto! ¡solo me ayudaste para llevarme luego con tu familia, yo te creía mi amiga!- exploto Tsuna , quiso creer que Anastasia no era una mala persona, que su hiper intuición no se había equivocado, pero vio que estaba en un error.

-¡No eso no es cierto! Yo te ayude porque me pareciste una persona amable y de muy buen corazón.

-¡Mientes! Tu ni siquiera me conoces, confiesa que todo fue una trampa.

-No miento créeme por favor, yo no te traicionaría.

-Pero tú eres hija del jefe de la famiglia enemiga de Vongola ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?

-Yo sé que puedes, conozco de la súper intuición vongola, ¿te dice que miento?

Tsuna se quedó callado, la verdad era que su hiper intuición le decía que confiara en ella, que no era su enemiga, pero ¿podría hacerlo? , su hiper intuición nunca la había fallado, miro los ojos llorosos de Anastasia, sintió que no mentía, suspiro, ¿Qué debía hacer? Confiaría en su intuición, decidió tomar el riesgo, no la había fallado antes, no le fallaría ahora ¿cierto?, esperaba no estar cometiendo un error- te creo, pero cuéntame la verdad, ¿Por qué estás aquí?¿cómo me conocías?- esto último era lo que más lo intrigaba, sabía muy bien que la información que el seria el próximo decimo vongola solo lo sabía famiglias allegadas a ella, se había tenido mucho cuidado que la información no se filtra a otra famiglia enigma, ¿Cómo la famiglia Rosso siendo una famiglia enemiga sabia de el?.

-Te responderé la primera, todo comenzó una vez cuando estaba escuchando una conversación de mi papá con mi hermano.

Flash back

Una Anastasia de unos diecinueve años vagaba por los pasillos de la mansión Rosso, no tenía nada que hacer, paso por la oficina de su papá y vio la puerta entreabierta, sabiendo que es taba mal escuchar tras la puertas se acercó, su papá nunca la dejaba escuchar sus conversaciones, sabía que su papá era un jefe mafioso, pero de ahí nada más, su papá y su hermano siempre le decían que no escuchara sus conversaciones porque no las iba a entender, ¡ella ya no era una niña!. Se acercó sigilosa a la puerta y comenzó a escuchar la conversación que sostenían los dos.

-Es bueno saber que lo consiguió- escucho a su hermano.

Si fue muy eficiente, a pesar que era una información muy confidencial lo logro hacer, es bueno tener hombres así- vio sonreír a su papá, se sorprendió mucho oírlo hablar bien de un subordinado, siempre lo oía decir que eran unos incompetentes, parecía ser que esta había hecho un gran trabajo, pero ¿Qué había hecho?

-Como si su hermano lo hubiera leído la mente hablo- ahora sabemos quién es el décimo vongola y como se ve.

-Si ¡quién diría que es un niño!- hablo su papá con burla- vongola debe estar muy desesperado al escogerlo como su sucesor.

-Según yo sé, todos los demás fueron asesinados y Alejandro pudo averiguar que él era el último que quedaba por ser descendiente directo de primo vongola, pero el niño al parecer ni siquiera estaba enterado de ello su padre Iemitsu Sawada, jefe del CEDEF, había tenido todo oculto de su familia.

-Con todo eso es obvio que será destrozado una vez que tome el mando de Vongola, tal vez no debamos hacer nada y ver como la lleva a su fin.

-Pero Alejandro averiguo que Reborn, el mejor asesino del mundo, era su tutor, siendo así podría ser una amenaza en el futuro, solo hay que mirar al jefe de la famiglia Cavallone, era un inútil; sin embargo cuando llego al poder saco de la crisis financiera a su famiglia, no debemos confiarnos.

-Lo sé, es por eso debemos de eliminarlo, para asegurarnos.

Anastasia los miro aterrada, no podía creer que estuvieran planeando el asesinato de un niño, que era inocente de todo, escucho el celular de su hermano sonar, lo contesto, hablo un rato cosas que no entendió y colgó luego se dirigió a su papá y le dijo que algo con mercancía había salido mal y tenían que ir, vio como los dos se iban hacia la puerta, Anastasia corrió a esconderse, se escondió en una esquina, miro a los dos doblar, después que habían desaparecido fue corriendo a la oficina de su papá. Vio varios papeles esparcidos en su escritorio, los movió y noto una foto debajo de todos ellos, era de un castaño que lucía muy sonriente, tenía puesto su uniforme, se sorprendió, ¿él era el próximo decimo vongola?, había escuchado hablar de ella , era una famiglia muy poderosa; la más poderosa del mundo, ¿Cómo un niño, que no pasaba de los quince años, la podría dirigir?, sintió mucha pena, era obvio que él era muy inocente, lo podía ver en sus ojos, no debía de estar en un mundo así, pero por culpa de la sangre que corría por sus venas no tendría opción y ahora su hermano y su papá planeaban asesinarlo, ella deseo hacer algo por él, si lo llegara a conocer lo ayudaría como pudiera, no se merecía estar en un mundo así-''algún día si llego a salir de aquí, te ayudare en lo que pueda''- voltio la foto y leyó- Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Fin del flash back

Cuando Anastasia termino de relatar la historia lo vio con una gran sonrisa- y cuando te vi en el tren supe de inmediato que eras tú, me dio tanta alegría de poder conocerte, pero tuve miedo de que me rechazaras, si te decía quién era realmente.

Tsuna la miro, no necesita su súper intuición para saber que todo lo que había dicho era verdad, lo vio en sus ojos y en su sonrisa sincera- lo siento por dudar de ti, nunca debí de hacerlo.

-No te preocupes te entiendo, en tu situación también lo haría.

-Gracias.

-No tienes nada de que agradecerme, somos amigos- le sonrió- además no soy la única que mintió.

Tsuna la miro avergonzado, era cierto el no había sido sincero con ella, se había molestado porque le había mentido, cuando el había hecho lo mismo- yo… bueno…-no quería decirle la verdad, pero ella había sido sincera con el debería hacer lo mismo.

-No te preocupes no te obligare a que me cuentes nada, tendrás tus razones para haber huido.

-Gracias por todo, no se qué habría hecho sin ti- Tsuna se acercó a ella y la abrazo, ella le correspondió, se quedaron así unos minutos hasta que se separaron.

-Y volviendo a la primera pregunta del por qué estoy aquí, lo que te conté de mi mamá era cierto, ella murió cuando yo nací y lo que te dije de que mi papá de que me sobreprotegía, es una verdad a medias

Tsuna lo miro sin entender

Anastasia suspiro- mi papá lo que tenía miedo era que me secuestren y lo amenacen, él pensaba que me verían como su debilidad y se aprovecharían de eso, nunca le interese, él no quería tener una mujer, solo me veía como una forma de poder aliarse con una famiglia poderosa haciéndome casar con el jefe o sucesor, siempre prefirió a mi hermano, por eso escape, pero no lo hice sola, lo hice con un chico que había entrado como ayudante de chef, fue amor a primera vista, sabía que mi papá nunca permitiría que este con él, así que huimos donde una tía que sabía que vivía aquí. Cuando ella murió hicimos la panadería como nos iba muy bien contratamos a alguien, una chica, nos hicimos amigas rápido. Sin embargo un día cuando regrese de comprar los vi besándose, ellos se sorprendieron de verme y luego él me dijo que ya no me amaba y ahora la quería a ella, yo me moleste y los vote, después decidí cerrar la panadería e irme lejos y olvidar todo fue ahí cuando te conocí.

Tsuna se sintió mal por ella había tenido una mala vida, pero a pesar de todo los problemas pudo salir adelante, tuvo celos de eso, tenía mucho que aprender de ella- él es un tonto por abandonarte, yo sería muy feliz de tener una chica como tú a mi lado.

-Gracias- Anastasia se sintió tan bien después de contar todo eso, sentía que un peso se le iba encima.

Tsuna se acercó a ella y le limpio una lagrima- no llores encontraras a un chico que te quiera de verdad y nunca te dejara.

Anastasia se sorprendió de saber que estaba llorando, no sabía dado ni cuenta, a pesar de todo ese tiempo aun le dolía- gracias por escucharme, lo necesitaba.

-No hay de que- Tsuna vio el reloj de la sala y vio que eran las 11:57, ya iba a hacer medianoche, la hora se había ido bastante rápido- me puedo quedar aquí, ya es tarde.

-Claro, no hay problema, esta es tu casa, todavía quedo algo de ropa en el cuarto en que dormías.

Los dos se pararon, dejaron la tazas medio vacías en la mesa y después de un buenas noches se fueron a su respectivo dormitorio, sintiéndose mucho mejor ahora que la verdad estaba dicha.

* * *

En algún lugar de Italia, en una mansión, más específico en una oficina, se encontraba Alexander Rosso, su hijo; Lucas Rosso y otro hombre más.

-Dices que ya la encontraste.

-Si jefe, está en un pequeño pueblo cerca de Palermo, tiene una panadería, con ella trabaja con un chico que vivía con ella, pero ya se mudó.

-Tch, y pensar todos los problemas que nos causó por su caprichito de irse con su noviecito, papá espera que le des un merecido castigo- hablo Lucas bastante irritado.

-Por su puesto, nadie desobedece mis órdenes, ahora aprenderá- se dirigió al otro hombre en la oficina- ordena que la traigan aquí y si es necesario apliquen la fuerza y esa panadería quémenla.

-A sus órdenes- el hombre dio una reverencia y se fue.

-''Anastasia ahora sabrás que nadie desobedece mis órdenes''- sonrió con una sonrisa sádica

* * *

Tsuna cuando estaba a punto de dormir su súper intuición se activó, algo malo ocurriría muy pronto- ''diablos y yo creí que por fin podía estar en paz''.

* * *

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo, ahora ya se sabe la verdad de Anastasia, el próximo capitulo la famiglia Rosso aparece

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios

Dejen reviews para saber que tal el capitulo


	11. capitulo XI

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece sino a Akira Amano**

Capitulo XI

Al día siguiente Tsuna y Anastasia hicieron como si la conversación de ayer nunca hubiera pasado, se trataron con normalidad, ninguna quería perder la amistad que tenían así que decidieron tácitamente no hablar de lo ocurrido.

Tsuna hablaba de trivialidades con Anastasia, pero aun seguía con ese mal presentimiento, su hiper intuición nunca se equivocaba y le advertía de que algo malo iba a ocurrir, deseo de todo corazón que por alguna vez se equivocara.

-Leon ¿estás bien?

-Ah? – fue lo único que dijo Tsuna estaba tan distraído que no había escuchado Anastasia.

-Te preguntaba si estabas bien, pareces preocupado.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- Tsuna le dio una sonrisa que Anastasia no creyó.

-Leon sabes que puedes contar conmigo, soy tu amiga y no dudare en ayudarte.

-Gracias- Tsuna se sintió mal por no decirle nada, pero ni el mismo sabía que era y no quería asustarla por las puras.

Los dos siguieron conversando y Tsuna decidió dejar esa sensación a un lado.

Tsuna fue a su departamento, abrió el refrigerador saco una caja de jugo y se lo sirvió, se hizo un sándwich, se fue a la sala y abrió su laptop para comenzar hacer un poco de hacking, hackeo la pagina de la famiglia Cavallone, solo para saber qué tal le iba a Dino, y según veía estaba bien, se alegro mucho Dino era un buen jefe, era como su ejemplo a seguir, lo hubiera gustado a llegar ser como él. El ex guardián del cielo movió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, cerró su laptop y se puso a ver televisión.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta Tsuna se quedo dormido en el sofá y las pesadillas lo invadieron, más bien eran recuerdos de un pasado que quiso olvidar, pero que volvían a él, se removió en el sofá y para su mala suerte termino el suelo.

Itaee- Tsuna se despertó y se sento, se froto la cabeza- no me debí de quedar dormido en el sofá; sin embargo si no fuera por la caída aun estaría soñando sobre eso- sacudió la cabeza alejando los recuerdos y se fue a su cuarto.

En toda la noche Tsuna no pudo dormir con miedo a que esos recuerdos regresen.

* * *

Cuando el ex jefe vongola llego a la panadería lucia terrible, tenía un aspecto cansado como si hubiera pasado una mala noche, lo que era verdad.

-Leon ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto preocupada Anastasia.

-Solo no pude dormir bien.

-¿Por qué?

-Insomnio

-Pobre de ti, ¿Por qué no te tomas el día libre?

-Estoy bien, puedo trabajar.

-Pero…

-No estoy enfermo solo cansado, no te preocupes

-Está bien, pero si te sientes mal avísame

-Ok – Tsuna sonrió Anastasia se preocupaba mucho por el a pesar que recién se conocían, realmente era una muy buena amiga.

En el resto del día Tsuna se quedaba dormido en el mostrador y Anastasia tenía que darle un codazo para que despertara.

-Leon creo que será mejor que te vayas.

-Lo siento, te prometo que no me quedare dormido otra vez.

-¡Eso fue lo que dijiste hace diez minutos y te volviste a quedar dormido!

-Tsuna bajo la vista avergonzado.

-Mira solo quedan dos hora para que cerremos yo me puedo encargar sola, tu anda a tu casa y descansa para que mañana vengas con energías.

-Gracias- Tsuna se despido de ella y se fue.

Tsuna comenzó a caminar, pero no fue hacia su casa no quería ir ahí porque los recuerdos lo invadían así que decidió dar una vuelta por ahí para distraerse. Camino sin rumbo fijo hasta que llego hacia un parque y se sento en una banca, miro al cielo y vio que el sol ya se estaba poniendo, muy pronto iba anochecer, decidió quedarse en el parque unos minutos mas y luego se iría.

Estaba con los ojos cerrados sintiendo el aire fresco cuando la mala sensación que ha tenido hace unos días volvió con fuerza, se paro preocupado y comenzó a correr. Se dejo llevar por su súper intuición, termino en la panadería de Anastasia, de inmediato la culpa lo invadió, no debió de haberla dejado sola. Corrió hacia la puerta trasera y la abrió con la llave que Anastasia le dio para que pudiera entrar cuando quisiera, entro y escucho unos gritos que venían de arriba, de inmediato corrió hacia el segundo piso y ahí encontró a Anastasia con un chico más, que reconoció como Lucas Rosso, hermano de Anastasia.

Cuando llego los dos hermanos lo vieron y pararon de gritar, Anastasia puso cara de terror debido a que tenía miedo lo que pudiera serle su hermano a Tsuna.

-Leon que haces aquí, vete.

-No me iré hasta saber que pasa aquí ¿por qué los dos estaban gritando?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia enano, así que lárgate.

-No, no me iré hasta saber que pasa, explícame Anastasia.

-No hay nada que explicar así que por favor sal.

-Pero, Anastasia el…

-Leon, tranquilo estaré bien no me hará nada.

-No te creo, el es malo.

-¿Y tú que sabes de mí?

-Mucho – dijo Tsuna con una mirada seria.

-Tu, maldita ¿Qué le contaste?

-Nada, no lo he dicho nada.

-Te debería matar ahora mismo, pero padre quiere que te lleve conmigo para que el mismo te de tu castigo, así que vamos- Lucas se acerco a Anastasia e iba agarrarle el brazo, pero alguien fue más rápido que el.

-Tú no te la llevas a ningún lado- dijo molesto Tsuna, no iba a dejar que nadie dañe a sus amigos.

-Tú no eres nadie para ordenarme, así que suéltame si no quieres que te vuele los sesos.

-No lo haré, no permitiré que te vayas con Anastasia porque ella es mi amiga.

-Tch no quise llegar a esto, pero no me dejaste de otra- Lucas con su otro brazo libre saco su pistola.

Tsuna lo salto en el momento justo que disparo.

-Tuviste suerte, ahora lárgate si no quieres morir.

-Ya te dije que no me iré- Tsuna deseo tener sus guantes consigo; sin embargo los tenía en su departamento escondidos, no los cargaba con miedo a que los descubran.

-Bien tu lo quisiste- Lucas le apunto con la pistola, pero Tsuna lo esquivo, desde atrás se podían oír los gritos de Anastasia pidiendo que pararan, pero ninguno la escuchaba- sabes que no puedes huir por siempre, tengo balas ilimitadas y puede seguir toda la noche disparándote.

Tsuna se golpeo mentalmente al no notar la llama purpura de la pistola; Lucas tenía el atributo de la nube y podía crear cuantas balas quisiese, el estaba en clara desventaja tenía que hacer algo. Sin embargo se oyó un grito, la pequeña distracción de Tsuna le costó caro y Lucas aprovecho para dispararle en la pierna, haciendo caer de rodillas a Tsuna.

-Con esto ya no huirás mas- Lucas apunto a Tsuna. El ex decimo vongola no podía levantarse, su pierna sangraba mucho, cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, escucho gritar a Anastasia pero no le hizo caso, pero algo paso y sintió que alguien se tiraba encima de el tirándolo al suelo, oyó el disparo y luego silencio. Tsuna se rehusaba a abrir los ojos no quería enfrentarse con la realidad, pero los tenía que abrir así que lo hizo lentamente para encontrarse con la peor escena, Anastasia estaba sobre él, con la espalda de sangre por las balas que le habían atravesado, Tsuna se desespero de inmediato alejo a Anastasia y la sento, la vio que lucia pálida- Anastasia por favor respóndeme.

-Le…leon ¿estás bien? ¿tu pierna…

-Estoy bien, no es momento para preocuparte de mí, tenemos que ir a un hospital.

-No es inútil, ya es muy tarde la bala dio en mis pulmones yo…- Anastasia no pudo terminar porque comenzó a toser sangre.

-Anastasia, no te esfuerces vas a estar bien.

-Lo siento mucho Leon, pero creo que ya no podre aguantar mucho tiempo, quiero que te cuides mucho.

-NO – Tsuna grito con desesperación- tú no puedes, tú…

-Oh lo siento por interrumpir este momento tan conmovedor, pero es hora que nos vayamos, no estaba en el plan que Anastasia muriera, pero no importa le pudo decir a mi papá que puso resistencia así que no tuve de otra, no creo que le importe mucho.

-Tú no te la llevaras a ningún lado.

-No creo que con esa pierna puedas ayudar.

Tsuna lo miro con furia, se sentía tan furioso con Lucas y con el mismo por permitir que esto sucediera, y lo sintió, comenzó a sentir un calor que recorría todo su cuerpo, se sentía lo mismo que cuando tomaba sus píldoras, cerró los ojos para tratar concentra todo ese poder. En su frente comenzó a parpadear la llama de la última voluntad hasta que apareció por completo, en sus manos aparecieron llamas de la última voluntad del cielo, ahora si podía luchar.

Lucas decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, estaba estupefacto no podía creer que alguien como ese enano debilucho tuviera la llama del cielo y encima era una llama totalmente pura- pero ¿cómo es posible que tengas esa llama?

-Eso no es algo que te importe- dijo Tsuna con su grave y fría voz de modo hiper- ahora pagaras por lo que hiciste no te dejare ir de aquí.

Lucas comenzó a asustarse, no se esperaba que alguien así apareciera, ahora estaba en graves problemas, sabía que lo usuarios de la llama del cielo eran muy fuertes y el solo tenía una pistola con que defenderse- mira lo siento, yo no quise dispararle ni siquiera quise venir aquí pero mi papá me obligo por favor perdóname haré lo que digas.

-Nada de lo que digas hará que cambia de opinión, te acabare aquí y ahora.

-No, por favor perdóname.

Tsuna no quiso escucharlo y estaba a punto de tirar su x-burner, pero un grito lo detuvo

-NO- Anastasia con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban grito para detener a Tsuna, no quería que cometiera algo estúpido que luego se arrepintiera.

Lucas aprovecho la distracción de Tsuna para escapar.

-Anastasia ¿por qué?- dijo Tsuna sorprendido al no entender la actitud de la rubia

-No quiero que malogres tu vida con algo estúpido, es lo último que puedo que puedo hacer por ti- dijo Anastasia cerrando los ojos, su energía se había ido, sabia que ya era su hora.

-Anastasia…- susurro Tsuna, se acerco a ella y se dio cuenta que ya no respiraba. Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, su amiga, su mejor amiga había muerto y el no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo- Anastasia lo siento por no protegerte, hasta al final me protegiste, te prometo que tu muerte no quedara impune aunque yo sé que eso es lo que no quieres; sin embargo no lo puedo dejar así me vengare con los que te hicieron esto- Tsuna se paro y busco una manta, luego la cubrió con ella- agarro su teléfono y llamo a una ambulancia, sabía que era tarde, pero al menos para que se llevaran el cadáver, salió de allí, ya que cuando llegaran iban hacer preguntas y el no podría responderles. Salió del edificio, se fijo que no hubiera nadie y se fue a su departamento, cogería sus cosas y se iría a otro lugar, la policía comenzaría a investigar y se daría cuenta que Leon Suzuki no existe y con eso lo tomarían como principal sospechoso es por eso que tenía que huir…otra vez.

Notas de autor

Lo siento mucho por no actualizar es que me puso a ver doramas, luego se me fue la inspiración y luego me vino la flojera xD, pero prometo actualizar mas rápido

Espero que les haya gustado, siento que ya perdi la practica de escribir ^^U

Dejen reviews para saber que tal les pareció


End file.
